Abecedario, pequeña colección
by Aire2409
Summary: Pequeña colección de historias cortas y diversas, con o sin secuencia. Un pequeño reto para mi y para ustedes, ¡participen! Las especificaciones de rating, summary y género dentro del fic. Dedicado a todos los que leen mis historias n.n.
1. A

**A. Aroma**

Rating: K+

Género: Humor/General

Summary: Y, en la oscuridad de la noche, lo encontró, sintió y olió.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-o-**

-El parque luce tan tétrico en la noche- bramó Sakura mirando a todos lados con paranoia –, no debí ver esa película-

No era que fuera miedosa o asustadiza, pero la película de terror de hace unos días aun la ponían nerviosa. Tampoco ayudaba estar sola a mitad de una calle con poca iluminación (recortes presupuestales de la Hokage), con un viento espantoso que hacía crujir las ramas de los árboles, y menos aún el ir entre dormida y despierta por dejar la guardia del hospital a las 03:00 am. Menos aún recordar que una de las escenas más espantosas de la película se llevaba a cabo en un ambiente similar.

_-No es real…no es real-_ se dijo mentalmente, aunque el "basado en una historia real" la atormentaba un poco.

Caminó por la acera escuchando el viento rechinando entre las ramas, era casi tan espantoso como el maullido ocasional de los gatos.

_-Tranquila, tranquila…solo es el parque y…-_, repitiéndose esa clase de cosas es como podía continuar _-…no te va pasar nada…no hay nadie aquí aparte de ti…y eres una kunoichi valiente y fuer…- _repentinamente sintió un peso ajeno en su hombro_,-...rte…, es una ilusión-_ tragó saliva, era una mano y parecía real, muy real. Tan real como el aroma horrible y nauseabundo que ese ser detrás de ella desprendía.

¡Algo la tocaba y se acercaba susurrándole al oído!

-Sa…ku…ra-

La voz seria, baja, ronca y grave la llevó a reaccionar y terminó por saltar dos metros delante y caer en las ramas de un árbol.

-¿Qu…quién?-

Y lo vio, ahí estaba, justo donde antes estaba; yacía recargado contra un farol que luchaba por iluminar solo obteniendo una luz baja, amarilla e intermitente que solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Sa…Saku…ra-

La figura caminó hacia ella envuelta en la oscuridad, moviéndose lastimosamente, arrastrando una pierna. Sakura se afianzó con fuerza a la rama haciendo que crujiera estrepitosamente al quebrarse, llevándole a dar contra el suelo de forma dolorosa y patética.

_-Es una ilusión…una ilusión…- _

Y notó que tenía la blusa rasgada, el cabello alborotado y los ojos tan grandes como los de un gato, justo como la victima del parque en la película. Se arrastró y levantó torpemente. Su corazón latiendo a mil, quería correr pero se había congelado, no por el frío, sino por el miedo, quedando clavada al suelo, temblando de ansiedad y terror.

_- Eres una kunoichi y…-_ recordó y tomó un kunai - ¡atrás, soy un ninja!, -lo amenazó con esperanza de alejarlo, pero la silueta no pareció escucharla -te…te lo advierto…te ha…ré da…daño-

No pareció importarle mucho, pues no le obedeció y siguió avanzando, acercándose a ella poco a poco, lastimosamente, casi arrastrándose.

-¡VETE!- gritó, y al no tomar la advertencia, finalmente le arrojó el arma con torpeza dándole en la pierna sana.

La apestosa criatura al no tener equilibrio en ninguna de las dos extremidades dio contra el suelo. Un resultado no tan malo, considerando que le había apuntado al cuello. Respiró forzadamente y esperó por cualquier cosa; debía ser valiente y enfrentar lo que sea que fuera ese hediondo ser. Pero nada pasó, aquello no se movía.

-Sa…Sakura-

La llamó de nuevo, Sakura tragó saliva y temblando tenuemente se acercó. Su deber como shinobi la ataba a averiguar el que de los hechos, no a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ante sus miedos. En situaciones como esas le daba la razón a su mamá, ser chef no sonaba tan mal, tal vez debió pensárselo un poco más.

-Sa…Sakura-

Temerosa caminó otro poco tomando y empuñando una pequeña daga. Tragó saliva, la luz lejana de los escasos y raquíticos faroles le dio una visión un poco más clara y, repentinamente, lo reconoció.

-Sensei-, suspiró aliviada llevándose la mano al pecho. ¡Casi la mataba del susto!

-Que ma…mala pun…tería-

-Solo es usted- murmuró satisfecha antes de hundirse en algo casi tan fuerte como el miedo, la ira.

¡Casi la mataba del susto!

-¡Me va a matar de un ataque!-

Aquel grito sirvió para hacer sonar el aullido de los perros y el maullido de los gatos, pero él siguió mudo con su cara contra el suelo, con su cuerpo maltrecho, sucio y exageradamente oloroso, un desastre total.

–Sensei si vuelve a…¿sensei?,- parecía inconsciente, se acercó más, preocupada -¿qué rayos le pa…?-

Pero no terminó, el aroma nauseabundo que desprendía le llenó las fosas nasales haciéndole toser fuertemente, se llevó la mano a la nariz y se retiró unos cuantos metros.

-¿A qué demonios apesta?- preguntó asqueada, apunto de vomitar.

-Perro- dijo él.

-¿Esta consiente?-

Esperó por su respuesta pero nada le contestó; la falta de luz no evitó que lo notara y suspiró con pesadumbre, estaba herido, débil, apestoso y, por lo tanto, debía ayudarlo.

-¡Que olor!, ¡Dios, que peste!, ¿dónde se metió?, ¿en una alcantarilla?- pero él siguió sin contestar, solo murmuró palabras inteligibles que prefirió ignorar.

Se acercó nuevamente tomando precauciones ante el terrible aroma a perro que cargaba, era casi tan fuerte y nauseabundo como el que soportaba cuando la obligaba a bañar a sus perros que tenían meses, si, ¡meses!, sin darse un baño. Lo peor era que a los canes se les ocurría asearse mojándose solo un poco, aumentando la pestilencia que ella, ¡ella!, tendría que eliminar; recuerdos bellos de su infancia que le debía a su sensei.

Se acercó y agachó revisándole, no sin antes dar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Misión difícil, ¿eh?-, susurró en un suspiro al recordar, su sensei andaba de misión desde hacía tres semanas, y por lo visto ni él ni los perros se habían aseado.

-Tendré que llevármelo de aquí...-

Apenas le dio los mínimos cuidados y como pudo lo cargó subiéndoselo a los hombros, era pesado, pero su peso muerto no era tanto si lo comparaba con el sin fin de hombres que había destrozado con sus puños. De un brinco subió a los tejados cargándolo como un costal de pesadas y podridas papas.

-Siempre tiene que complicar todo- murmuró malhumorada.

El miedo de hacía unos instantes le parecía un regalo, ya no era nada comparado con el aroma, o, mejor dicho, fetidez que su maestro desprendía. A regañadientes lo llevó hasta su casa donde lo examinó; se sorprendió tenuemente al saberlo tan mal, no por nada había dado contra el suelo.

-Debió ir a un hospital- soltó bajito, preocupada y molesta por igual.

Por un momento sonrió, prefirió buscarla antes de ir al hospital, al menos eso sospechaba y deducía por unas cuantas experiencias anteriores que tenía; su sensei era un antisocial y odiaba los hospitales, no era tan inesperado y sorpresivo.

-Debió ir, ¿qué tal si no me encuentra?-

Sabía que él no la escuchaba ni le respondería, tal vez ni siquiera recordaría lo que le decía, pero no tenía importancia. Logró curarlo por completo sintiéndose feliz consigo misma, pero él no despertó; era normal, necesitaba descansar, recuperarse, seguramente hasta dentro de dos días lograría despertar.

Repentinamente la realidad la golpeó tan fuerte como su mano en la frente.

-Rayos, tendré que cuidarlo-

Debía cuidarlo por dos días enteros (si tenía suerte), lo que implicaba tenerlo en su casa, lo que implicaba soportar el terrible olor que emanaba.

-Pues ya que...- afortunadamente tenía días de descanso, días que gastaría cuidando a un hombre dormido y apestoso, -, que buenas vacaciones me esperan-

Suspiró inhalando el olor nauseabundo y afortunadamente pudo evitar vomitar.

-No puedo despertarlo- tendría que cuidarlo, no tenía opción -, tiene que recuperarse...-

Lo cuidaría y soportaría las nauseas hasta que despertara.

-Además, no creo que despierte hasta entonces-

Inhaló profundamente ante su mala suerte, el olor le revolvió el estomago de tal forma que tuvo que ir al baño y desechar lo poco que había cenado, valientes dos días le esperaban de eso.

–¡Claro que no!- gritó furiosa y asqueada, saliendo estrepitosamente del baño.

Repentinamente la decisión se instaló con fuerza en su mente, lo cuidaría, pero no soportaría el castigo de su aroma.

-Definitivamente no-, estaba decidida, no soportaría tremenda pestilencia -, un baño, eso necesita- lo reanimaría un poco, le pediría bañarse, después se preocuparía por su recuperación.

Lo zarandeó un poco buscando despertarlo, arrepintiéndose inmensamente, el aroma empeoraba y él nunca despertó.

Suspiró –tendré que esperar, tal vez despierte en unos minutos-, se dijo esperanzada e ingenuamente.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres, y él nunca se movió siquiera un poco. Sakura cabeceaba de vez en vez pero el sueño se le había espantado por el susto y la peste, esperó y esperó, más nunca despertó, finalmente la triste kunoichi se rindió.

Tragó saliva ante la falta de opciones viables y dignas, -tendré que hacerlo yo misma...-

Sus mejillas rojas cual manzanas maduras y jugosas podían iluminar más que las farolas del parque. Le daría un baño.

Sin mucho por hacer, temblando de vergüenza y nervios, lo cargó de nuevo, siempre diciéndose mentalmente que aquello no tenía nada de raro, que muchas veces había visto hombres desnudos y que solo, solo, y solamente SOLO, lo hacía por y para su bien.

-La higiene es indispensable para la salud, ¿o no?- se dijo empezando a desvestirle.

Y hablaba de su salud y la de su maestro.

Completamente apenada y nerviosa empezó a desvestirlo, al inicio cerró los ojos, pero solo empeoró las cosas pues se volvía más torpe entre la vergüenza, el aroma y el sueño terminando sus manos precisamente donde no quería terminaran.

-Maldita sea Sakura…¡pareces una cría!- se dijo molesta, abriendo los ojos -, ¡eres médico!, lo has hecho muchas veces y ahora me vienes con tonterías-

Y era verdad, pero no podía comparar los ancianos o niños que había aseado con su sensei. Eran diferentes, muy, muy, muy diferentes.

-Es solo un paciente, un paciente- se dijo de nuevo y comenzó a desvestirle -, es solo un paciente, un hombre como cualquier otro- y sonrió, ya se estaba convenciendo, porque aquello no tenía nada de raro, solo era un paciente a quien asear -, tengo que asearlo por su bien, si, por su bien…-

Y así fue desvistiéndole, repitiéndose cosas como esas, irremediablemente perdiendo el tiempo en sus pensamientos, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que reparar en lo mucho que perdía el tiempo observándolo detalladamente, tocándolo o admirándose por todas aquellas zonas que no conocía de él.

-Solo…solo es por su bien, no tiene nada de malo, soy médico ¿no?-

Y así paso poco más de una hora, ¡tan sucio y apestoso estaba!; y es que su sensei olía tan, pero tan mal, que debía poner especial cuidado en su aseo, nada que ver con lo mucho que tardó mirándolo o tallándole el cuerpo, solo…solo era cuestión de sanidad.

Ni hablar de la odisea que fue cambiarlo. Tenía problemas con eso, empezando por el hecho de que…¿qué rayos le pondría?

-¿Con qué voy a vestirlo?, ¿con mi ropa?-

Y, aunque sonaba terriblemente tentador vestirlo así (y tomarle una que otra fotografía en venganza), finalmente no se pudo pues ni la ropa más amplia que tenía le pudo servir, y por supuesto que no compraría ropa para él solo por dos días, nada que ver con el hecho de que prefirió dejarlo desnudo, envuelto solo en las sábanas, dejándolo dormir en su cama, ¡en su cama!, mientras ella, ¡ella!, dormía totalmente incomoda en el sofá, ¡en el sofá!

-Pero me las va a pagar, me las va a pagar...- bufaba malhumorada mientras tallaba la ropa del ninja. ¡Ella lavándole la ropa!

Tuvo que esperar un día entero a que la ropa secara, porque por supuesto que tuvo que lavarla ella misma, lo cual no fue tan malo si lo comparaba con el hecho de que tuvo que vestirlo...lo cual, con tanta claridad en el día, era peor que desvestirlo en la oscuridad de la noche...pero en fin, que esperaba y pronto terminara.

Así fue como perdió sus días de descanso, pero se reconfortaba con el hecho de que él no recordaría ese vergonzoso lapso de su vida.

Finalmente los días pasaron y Kakashi despertó tan normal como siempre, dándole a Sakura el susto de su vida al no encontrarlo recostado en su cama.

Fue mientras se bañaba tranquilamente; escuchó un ruido que la sacó rápidamente del baño al pensar que algo malo le había pasado, tan velozmente que apenas tomó la toalla y se envolvió torpemente escurriendo agua y jabón. Lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no dio con él, se había ido.

Regresó a su cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, seguía envuelta en la toalla y suspiró al ver como mojó todo el piso al buscarlo por toda la casa.

-Se ha ido- dijo bajito, entre contenta, aliviada y un tanto triste -, estúpido sensei, ni me agradeció- y regresó al baño a quitarse el jabón y shampoo.

Fue solo minutos después cuando Sakura se enteró de que estaba en un error, bueno, en dos; minutos después, cuando salió, encontró una nota en el espejo del baño aún húmeda por el vapor.

Primer error: ¡Tuvo la gentileza de despedirse y agradecerle!

En la pequeña nota le agradecía sus atenciones y se disculpaba por marcharse alegando no querer sacarla del baño, aunque eso no evitó que fisgoneara un poco (como comprobaría más adelante) y, mientras ella se bañaba, escribiera la nota con ayuda de un labial suyo, que por cierto era bastante costoso y le gustaba mucho y dejó inservible.

-Estúpido ninja copia-

"Gracias por tus cuidados, por lavar mi ropa y bañarme…"

Segundo error: ¡Si recordaba el baño!

Roja, apenada y temblorosa siguió leyendo hasta que, finalmente, la nota le pareció insoportable.

"…nunca estuve tan limpio en mi vida."

La arrancó con rabia y la enrolló tantas veces que terminó como una pequeña pelota de papel que tiró en el cesto de basura.

-Estúpido ninja copia-

Pero después recordó que aún le faltaba un poco por leer y tuvo que sacarla y extenderla.

Sus ojos abiertos y sus mejillas rojas se encendieron como carbones al terminar de leer y darse cuenta, o recordar algo.

"Por cierto, bonito lunar"

Sólo tenía un lunar.

&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Pues una vez más molestándoles con mis historias. ¿Adivinen qué?, ya tenía los cambios en la y cuando voy a darle "save" que se me desconecta el internet y pierdo las modificaciones ¬¬# (que eran muchas porque el word de mi cuñado NO sirve, ahorita estoy en el bloc de notas u_ú), si, ríanse, pero a que no es divertido cuando les pasa a ustedes, eh?

En fin, en la nota de autora original les decía sobre esta idea del abecedario que mencioné en "Motivo", serán una serie de oneshot, viñetas, drabbles, AU , con secuencia o no, un collage desastroso xD...

Eso dependerá de lo que ustedes quieran, porque si, la intención que tengo con este fic es una especie de interactividad entre ustedes y yo xD, ya tengo las letras B, C y D, pero pueden proponer las que gusten con la palabra que gusten, así mismo pueden poner una frase o recomendaciones de lo que más o menos les gustaría ver, incluso tal vez pueda poner algo de mis fics anteriores, no lo sé, eso dependerá de lo que se me ocurra en los momentos de ocio xD...

En fin, espero que les guste la idea y me dejen su parecer, porque ando deprimida T_T y sus comentarios me dan animo (y es en serio T_T)!

El fic será un breve descanso porque a mis jefes se les ocurrió cambiarme todo de nuevo y tendré mucho trabajo mientras me adapto, una vez más, a los cambios...Gusto en saludarlos y espero verlos pronto, por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y denme sus recomendaciones y críticas, que andamos escasos de creatividad, creo que no pondré muchas notas…y bueno, saludos y Dios los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	2. B

**B. Baile**

Rating: T

Género: Angst/General

Summary: Ella lo había derrotado, y él solo podía roer una y otra vez sus deseos más bajos, oscuros y ocultos en sus noches de insomnio, deseos y sueños prohibidos.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-o-**

Viendo esos pasos ligeros, constantes, efímeros y sensuales lo supo, supo que su pequeña Sakura ya no era aquella gennin de 12 años que conoció, ella había cambiado, había crecido y madurado hasta ser lo que era, una hermosa, atractiva y peligrosa kunoichi que danzaba frente a él, a ellos.

Ya lo sabía desde antes, pero ahora la idea le pegaba tan fuerte que simplemente no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo abiertamente y rendirse ante sus bajos y prohibidos pensamientos.

Esa técnica, el genjutsu del baile, con sus pasos firmes, suaves, sensuales, discretos y eróticos eran una de las herramientas más poderosas que las mujeres ninjas tenían. Sakura no era la excepción. Les había pedido ayuda para "perfeccionarlo", y ellos inocentemente, o quizás no tanto, al menos no él, aceptaron.

Y ahora estaban atrapados, embelesados en la belleza sensual de la danza shinobi. Tal vez el baile de Sakura no era tan atrevido como el de otras kunoichis que había visto, pero si lo suficientemente perturbador como para tenerlos atrapados en la ilusión y a merced de ella.

Él era consciente de la ilusión y del peligro que representaba, pero decidió seguir envuelto en él, decidió disfrutar de ese torturante y delicioso baile hasta que ella quisiera; si Sakura lo deseara bien podría apuñalarlo por la espalda y él simplemente no daría ni un solo paso.

También muchas veces había visto danzar a las kunoichis, en batalla, en entrenamientos, e incluso en su contra, pero sinceramente nunca, ninguna, lo había perturbado y admirado tanto como la joven Sakura.

Tal vez porque nunca la imaginó ejecutando esa clase de técnicas, o por lo menos no de esa forma tan perfecta y sugerente.

Su sharingan girando sin parar atraparía uno a uno los pasos de aquel bello baile, un recuerdo, una memoria que lo torturaría por el resto de su vida, una culpa y un castigo más, uno agridulce que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar y sufrir por igual, solo por ella, ¿qué más daba uno más a la lista?

Porque si bien él sabía, conocía, observaba y disfrutaba en una dulce y agría tortura desde hacía tiempo de los cambios en aquella dulce y rosa gennin que conoció años atrás, así mismo sabía que aquello estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Porque aquella gennin fue, era y sería por siempre su alumna, por muy grande, madura, crecida y desarrollada que fuera; por mucha mujer que bailara semidesnuda frente a él en ese baile erótico, peligroso y sensual que lo desarmaba e incitaba a recordarlo para aumentar más las culpas de sus actos en aquellas noches de desvelos, deseos y sueños prohibidos.

La recordaría.

Tal vez Sakura se había dado cuenta de su sharingan (y lo que significaba al no utilizarlo como arma directa), o tal vez no, lo cierto es que nunca, ni ese ni en otro "ensayo" le dijo nada al respecto.

La recordaría, la viviría y desearía una y otra vez. Sólo eso.

No le quedaba de otra, porque si, cuando ella volviera y le pidiera su "ayuda" en la perfección de su genjutsu, el aceptaría muy gustoso (como lo hizo y seguiría haciendo más de una docena de veces), disfrazando su retorcido y extraño gusto de aceptar ser partícipe de su técnica con un "por supuesto Sakura chan" que ella interpretaba como el "hum" que daba cuando estaba dispuesto a trabajar como el shinobi imperturbable que ella conocía.

Porque tal vez Sakura había madurado y crecido convirtiéndose en una mujer, en una kunoichi digna de enfrentar en cualquier campo de batalla, pero seguía siendo tan inocente como para verlo a él como antes, como el simple, honroso, pervertido, despreocupado y vago sensei que la seguía viendo y tratando como aquella gennin de años atrás, algo en lo que irremediablemente llevaba años errada, pero que no estaba dispuesto a desengañarla, al menos no se arriesgaría a tomar el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

Así que no le quedaba más. La recordaría, la grabaría en su memoria, la ayudaría cuantas veces fuera necesario, disfrutaría de lo vergonzoso y humillante que era escucharla burlarse y decirle "sensei, te he vencido" al finalizar el jutsu, porque era verdad.

Ella lo había derrotado desde hacía mucho, con o sin baile lo había hecho; la danza solo fue la cúspide de su victoria sobre él.

Porque ella, de igual forma y como si antes no fuera suficiente, a partir de ahí lo había condenado a algo más, a ese baile, a esa amarga y agridulce condena que era verla bailar, verla ejecutar esa perfecta y perturbadora danza frente a sus ojos una y otra vez, mientras él solo podía roer una y otra vez sus deseos más bajos, oscuros y ocultos en sus noches de insomnio, deseos y sueños prohibidos.


	3. C

**C. Costurera.**

Rating: K+

Género: Humor/General.

Summary: Primero, ella no era sirvienta de nadie, segundo, era médico, no costurera y tercero, definitivamente no estaba enamorada de él.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-o-**

Un sonido estrepitoso la hizo saltar de la recepción del hospital, donde recargaba el rostro buscando sosegar el espantoso e insufrible sueño que esos tres días de guardia le habían dejado.

De un brinco vergonzoso despertó y tiró con ello el portalápices que terminó por hacer más obvia su somnolencia, acomodó como pudo las plumas, colores y lápices a la vez que hacía malabares con el terriblemente molesto aparato telefónico.

-Aquí Haruno Sakura, diga- habló rápidamente cuando al fin pudo acomodarse el teléfono, -sí, diga…bueno…¿bueno?-

Repentinamente tomó más atención al "bip….bip….bip" que se repetía en la línea. Un dedo grande y enguantado aplastó el botón cortando la línea, desapareciendo el "bip, bip". Un carraspeo acaparó su atención y siguió el trayecto del dedo hasta encontrarse con él.

-Kakashi sensei…-

Desafortunadamente se encontró con él, con la pesadilla más terrible que podía tener convertido en persona, en un hombre, en su maestro.

-_Demonios…-_ su día se volvió feo, más feo de lo que pensaba sería.

-Oh…buen día Sakura- le sonrió en un saludo, quitándole el teléfono de las manos y colgándolo por completo -, con que esto pasa al ser médico, mira, que bien que nunca la medicina fue mi fuerte-

Sakura pestañeó aturdida, lo miró, él sonrió y al fin comprendió; el ruido estrepitoso solo era su sensei llegando de Dios sabe dónde y colocando su chaleco en la madera de la recepción de una forma no muy amable haciéndolo el mayor ruido y escándalo posible para incomodarla y, de paso, asustarla y dejarla en vergüenza. Lo común.

-A mí se me da más eso de matar que curar, ¿no crees?-

Era la forma de darle los buenos días; y, para su mala suerte, le pilló dormida, ¡pero estaba tan cansada!

-¿Qué rayos quiere esta vez?- preguntó brusca sintiendo el horrible sabor de la boca seca.

-Hum…que grosera…además ¿por qué tendría que querer algo para venir a verte?- le preguntó recargando la mano en el brazo que reposaba en la recepción, acercándose mucho a su rostro.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se incorporó encarándole por completo.

-Usted, ¿venir solo por verme?…sensei, usted, invariablemente, siempre buscará que le haga algo a cambio de su visita, ¿qué es esta vez?-

-Bien, bien, que ruda que andas hoy- le dijo ahora apoyando el rostro sobre las dos manos, mirándola atentamente -, no deberías ser tan testaruda cuando estas tan desaliñada y con tremendas ojeras…te ves mal-

Sakura suspiró, estaba cansada, irritable, ojerosa, ocupada (aunque se durmió), desaliñada y, definitivamente, no tenía ni una pizca de buen humor, ¡no se daba cuenta!, ¡no era obvio!, ¡porque le gustaba tanto tentar su suerte!

¡Encima le decía fea!

-¿Qué es?- recalcó nuevamente, dejando un suspiro cansino.

Pero invariablemente el ninja copia corría con suerte. Obviamente él no se iría hasta que le hiciera ese algo que buscaba, por mucho que lo amenazara o golpeara. Estaba tan agotada y harta que francamente le daba pereza perder el tiempo discutiendo, lo mejor era acabar con eso lo más pronto posible.

-Bien, bien, que contigo no se puede- y le extendió el chaleco -, tienes suerte de que seas tan linda y te quiera tanto-

Sakura tomó la prenda por inercia, dándose al fin cuenta de que solo cargaba su camisa manga larga, además de que le decía linda…

Tramposo.

-Se me descoció un botón- y señaló el espacio vacío, cerca del hombro. Metió y sacó la mano del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y dejó el botón verde sonando como una moneda en la madera de la recepción -, ¿podrías remediarlo, por favor?-

Sakura luchó, y verdaderamente lo hizo, por no temblar de rabia, ira, enojo, irritación, disgusto, cólera y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber que representaban su estado de ánimo. Estrujó con rabia la prenda y trató de no gritar, estaba en un hospital, hasta suerte tenía con eso.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que lo haré?-

-Bueno, pues como eres tan amable y estas perdidamente enamorada de mi, quise darte una oportunidad para verter tu aprecio hacia mi persona en un gesto sencillo y femenino como el coser la prenda del ser amado-

-¿Enamorada?, ya le he dicho que no estoy…- rabió, pero suspiró.

No podía hacer escándalo, ¿qué caso tenía? Él seguía y seguiría repitiendo eso, sabía que la hacía rabiar, y le encantaba, al menos trataría de no darle mucho el gusto…

-Mire, enamorada o no (que no lo estoy), no soy su sirvienta-

-Hum…no digo que lo seas solo que…-

-Soy médico, MEDICO- recalcó -, no costurera- y dejó caer el chaleco contra el mueble.

-Si- asintió -, es que pensé que te he visto tantas veces cosiéndome perfectamente las heridas que seguramente también puedes perfectamente coser un botón, ¿a qué tiene lógica?-

Sakura bramó maldiciendo internamente estar en su trabajo y no en otro lugar donde podía darle su merecido física y verbalmente, ¡maldito ninja copia!, o tenía mucha suerte o era muy listo, o las dos.

-Pensando en eso me pareció un bonito detalle venir a verte y aprovechar la ocasión y pedirte un favor, y así mejorar y agilizar el avance de nuestra relación-

-En primer lugar- habló mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar - no soy sirvienta de nadie, segundo, soy médico, no costurera y tercero, ya le he dicho más de trescientas dos mil veces que no estoy enamorada de usted- luchó por no gritar, sus puños temblando de rabia, su rostro desaliñado, sus mejillas rojas y el cuerpo temblando.

-Pero Sakura – le habló acongojado tomando el chaleco con preocupación -, piénsalo, no podemos dejar todos nuestros encuentros a las casualidades y al destino, ya sabes, uno debe forjar también el camino del amor y…-

Sakura suspiró, contó de 1 a 10 por tres veces más y recordó que por mucho que se esforzara él no se iría hasta conseguir lo que buscaba, porque él era Kakashi Hatake, su sensei, la peor pesadilla que había tenido convertido en hombre, en su maestro.

Llevaba tiempo con esa tonta idea de que estaba enamorada de él, sacándola a flote ante cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, y lograr con ello lo que quería. Ella estaba harta, ¡harta!, pero igualmente sabía cuando rendirse, sobre todo si estaba tan cansada, ojerosa, hastiada, desaliñada, y, sobre todo, ocupada.

Le arrebató el chaleco.

-Como sé que no me dejara tranquila lo haré, pero solo y únicamente por eso-

-Y porque me quieres, claro-

Suspiró -sólo vuelva por él en unos 15 minutos…-

-Pero Sakura, quería hacerte compañía y…-

-¡Que vuelva en 15 minutos!-

-Bien, bien, entendí-

Y se fue.

Suspiró, al menos se había ido, al menos podría descansar de él y sus tontas ideas por un momento aunque eso significara tener que cumplirle el capricho…

-Rayos…¿de dónde demonios voy a sacar hilo y aguja?-

**-o-**

-Hum…perfecto, ¿ves?, te lo dije, sabía que lo harías bien Sakura- habló moviendo de lado a lado la costura.

-Sí, sí, ya, largo-

-Que mal que me despides, uno queriendo entablar conversación…luego se quejan de que uno no habla y…- y empezó a ponérselo.

-Sí, sí, mire, tengo mucho trabajo y…-

-Hum…Sakura chan está muy ocupada- se cerró el cierre del chaleco y sonrió -, con que esto también va con ser ninja médico, que bien que no se me da y…-

-Sí, sí, se le da más matar que curar- lo interrumpió, más que dispuesta en que se fuera de una buena vez.

-Hum- asintió -, pero supongo que habrá irse acostumbrando, con eso de que quieres ser mi esposa (y muy probablemente lo logres), pues qué más da…-

Cerró los ojos enfurecida, tratando de tomar control, no le daría le gusto –mire, ¿quiere irse de una vez y…?-

¡Puff!, desapareció.

Sakura se dejó caer en la silla, aliviada momentáneamente, pensando que le iría bien dormir un poco, recuperar energías y darle de una vez por todas su merecido a su sensei, por muy sensei que fuera; lo malo de todo es que no podía golpearlo, por mucho que deseara, ¡maldita la hora que le proclamaron hokage!

Este era Kakashi Hatake, el nuevo hokage, uno que se negaba a vestirse como tal y seguía viéndose como un simpe jounnin desaliñado y despreocupado. Desafortunadamente también era la pesadilla más terrible que podía tener convertido en persona, en un hombre, en su maestro.

-Oh…señorita, señorita- le habló una viejecita -¿ya lo desocupó?-

-Si señora, muchas gracias, aquí tiene- le agradeció amablemente entregándole el costurero.

Pero bueno, al menos le quedaba el consuelo que ese juego suyo de "porque estas terriblemente enamorada de mi", solo quedaba entre ellos dos…

-De nada- le sonrió –, me alegra que le sirviera, una novia debe ser atenta, sobre todo si su novio es el hokage y es tan apuesto- y se alejó riendo tenuemente –esta juventud tan alocada-

…o tal vez no era tan secreto después de todo.


	4. D

**D. Deliciosa.**

Rating: T

Género: Crime/General

Summary: Después de todo siempre lo supo, tarde o temprano se rendiría y perdería la razón; él había caído por fin en ella, irónicamente, presa de aquello que pensó lo salvaría.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-o-**

Ella era deliciosa, debía serlo, completamente deliciosa.

Aún no la había saboreado, pero con solo verla, respirarla o escucharla se sabía. Sus ojos, sus labios, su dulce y delicada piel pálida, todo en ella lo era, debía serlo. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

Saberlo lo estaba volviendo loco. No dormía, no comía, no vivía pensando en ella, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su dulce y delicada piel pálida, en su sabor.

Aquello terminaría, si es que no lo había hecho ya, de desquiciarlo por completo, no muy difícil a decir verdad, pero mínimamente antes de conocerla aún le quedaba un diminuto trazo de razón.

Esa noche se despertó como tantas otras, sudando, temblando de rabia, deseo y frustración, mirando sus manos grandes y fuertes. Pero esa noche fue distinta a las otras, sus ojos impares miraron a la ventana, donde la luna apenas y parecía existir, tan angosta y amarilla que parecía sonreír, alentarle.

-Sakura-

Una sonrisa extraña le apareció en el rostro, sus ojos, rojo y negro, supieron que perderían aquel trazo de razón, pero no les importó y se llenaron por completo de lo que venía temiendo desde hace tanto, de aquella resolución que antes no quería tener, esa en la que ahora era todo lo que pensaba.

Lo haría.

Después de todo siempre lo supo, tarde o temprano se rendiría y perdería la razón; la locura era uno de los diversos y muchos precios que el shinobi podía pagar por el ritmo de vida que llevaban; él había caído por fin en ella, irónicamente, presa de aquello que pensó lo salvaría.

-Sakura-

Saltando como un felino silencioso, cuidadoso y preciso llegó hasta ella. Como un ladrón se coló hasta quedar frente a su presa, ella.

Sonrió con ternura y felicidad al verla dormida, por un momento sonrió como aquel que minutos antes aún era, pero aquel hombre ya no existía, se había esfumado por completo, ella misma lo había asesinado poco a poco, con la tortura que eran sus ojos, sus labios, su dulce y delicada piel pálida, su sabor.

La intensidad del deseo marcado en sus ojos debió ser muy fuerte, pues ella despertó. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y cerraron con sorpresa. Se sentó en la cama, tapándose con la sabana rosa con la que dormía.

Kakashi siguió sonriendo. Tan rosa, tan frágil, tan temblorosa, tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan Sakura, tan…deliciosa.

-Kakashi sensei…-

Sakura sintió miedo, uno que jamás pensó sentir al verlo a él; los ojos brillantes y deseosos de su maestro le aterraron de sobre manera.

-¿Kakashi sensei…?-

Pero siguió sin responderle ¿Qué hacía en su cuarto?, ¿por qué la miraba así?, ¿realmente era él?

Sus ojos impares, perversos, impacientes y deseosos parecían comérsela, ¿realmente era él? No pudo gritarle o golpearlo, tanto miedo le daba que no podía siquiera hablar fluidamente.

-…¿qué…?-

Y antes de siquiera terminar la pregunta él no estaba, como un fantasma desapareció.

No, no desapareció, estaba detrás de ella, respirando contra su cuello, asustándola como nunca antes, aquel no era su sensei, era su cuerpo, era Kakashi Hatake, cierto, pero no podía ser él, al menos en ese momento no lo era.

-Sakura…- le susurró con su voz ronca y profunda, erizándola por completo.

No pudo hacer nada, él no se lo permitió, la durmió de un pequeño pero preciso golpe en la nuca. Cayó inconsciente contra su pecho, Kakashi sonrió feliz y la cargó entre sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya brincaba por los techos cargando con ella.

Lo haría, probaría su sabor.

Sabía que aquello era lo último que se jactaría en hacer, lo atraparían, torturarían y condenarían (si tenía suerte) pudriéndose en la celda más ruin del mundo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo asesinarían en la prisión, si es que no moría antes bajo las manos de la hokage, o de sus alumnos, o de su propia víctima; todo como una venganza bien fundada por lo que le haría a la dulce y rosa Sakura, pero no importaba.

¡Qué importaba si por fin probaría su sabor!, al menos, al menos solo por una vez sería feliz por algo, y desde hace tanto que no lo era ni tan solo un poco…

-Sakura…-

Sonrió con fervor oliendo su dulce fragancia, mirándola con el mayor escrutinio posible, sonriendo como el desquiciado que era, pensando y deleitándose de lo que pensaba hacer. Ella era deliciosa, debía serlo. Sus ojos, sus labios, su dulce y delicada piel pálida, todo en ella lo era, debía serlo, ahora solo lo comprobaría.

Lo haría, probaría su sabor.

Se escurrió entre las sombras de la noche con ella entre sus brazos.

Arriba, en el cielo, la luna, apenas y parecía existir, tan angosta y amarilla que parecía sonreír, alentarle; y él también sonrió.

&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Pues bien, ando intentando escribir algo distinto a lo que normalmente hago, ya saben que me voy más a lo romántico-humor-drama, y pues la intención del abecedario es escribir un poco de todos los géneros (aunque no los conozco bien xD), a este le puse "crime" porque no sé bien como clasificarlo xD…en fin, espero que les gustara porque no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de escritos.

Originalmente "Deliciosa" no era el oneshot (?) que tenía pensado para la "D", pero como se me olvido por completo U,.U pues invente este n.n.

Por cierto, las letras que siguen ya están libres, ¡propongan!

Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	5. E

**E. Entusiasmo.**

Rating: K

Género: Hurt-comfort.

Summary: Inexplicable y sorpresivamente para Kakashi, el entusiasmo de Gai a veces podía ser de provecho para él.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a **Nany Hatake C**, quien propuso la palabra. Gracias, espero y le guste._

**-o-**

El entusiasmo de Gai era abrumador, a veces cansino, pero siempre estaba ahí, presente, para bien o para mal. Afortunadamente en ese momento necesitaba un poco de ese interminable entusiasmo. Si, inexplicable y sorpresivamente para Kakashi ese entusiasmo avasallador era lo único que le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de las penas y sufrimientos que le abrumaban el corazón.

Gai se acercó a él con ese paso estrambótico y bamboleante de quien no ha tomado mucho, pero igualmente está ebrio, una sonrisa deslumbrante le nació en los labios, de esas de comercial. Kakashi suspiró un tanto resignado moviendo de lado a lado el alcohol de su copa.

-Venga Kakashi, a disfrutar de la vida- le dijo palmeándole el hombro y sentándose a un costado.

-Hum…- fue todo lo que le contestó.

¿Acaso podía decir más?, a duras penas aceptó ir y sentarse en la barra; no habló mucho en el día, generalmente no lo hacía y menos aún con el corazón roto y las ilusiones destrozadas, como en ese momento se encontraba.

-_"Lo siento sensei…ah, bueno, me siento halagada de que usted…pero yo…además usted es mi maestro y…y yo, yo tengo a alguien que…"_

_-"Si, si, entiendo Sakura, no te preocupes, perdona..."_

Tomó un pequeño trago que le raspó horriblemente la garganta, mucho. No era de mucho tomar pero Gai y su entusiasmo no aceptaban un no, además no tenía ganas de discutir, menos con alguien tan terco.

¡Que le pasaba!, ni siquiera podía amargarle la noche a Gai burlándose de él; no aprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlo era una señal bastante clara de lo mal que estaba, pero se sentía cansado y viejo.

-_Viejo…- _al menos para ella lo era, al menos eso le hizo sentir.

_-"…además usted es mi maestro y…"_

-Debí parecer un viejo estúpido para ella.

-Vamos Kakashi, ese no es mi rival.

-No estuviste ahí Gai, no me viste, tampoco a ella- suspiró -…su cara, debiste verla cuando le dije- negó con la cabeza -, no debí hacerlo…

-¿Sabes Kakashi?- sorbió un poco de alcohol -, realmente me estas deprimiendo, y eso es decir mucho.

El ninja copia sonrió agriamente -bien por mí, quizá deba anotarlo en mi libreta de logros impensables; lo haría si tuviera una, claro.

-Kakashi…-susurró con tono serio.

-Vamos Gai –lo miró con pereza tomando otro poco -, quita esa cara, verte así es peor de lo que normalmente es. Pensé que querías animarme.

-Eso quiero mi rival, eso quiero, pero que sea de verdad, no así–

El ninja copia suspiró –tan fácil es ver lo mal que estoy.

-Como ver a una luciérnaga en plena noche de verano junto al lago.

-No debí hacerlo…su cara…si la hubieras visto…

-Amigo, amigo, los riesgos en el amor son inevitables como el sufrimiento que conlleva.

-Y se supone que quieres animarme…

-Oh Kakashi, tu nunca has sido cobarde, ni has huido de batalla o de un deber.

-Esto no es una batalla, Gai.

Y el de las mallas verdes rió estridentemente.

-Vamos, vamos, los sufrimientos y riesgos del amor son como los de una guerra.

-Hum…- suspiró con pesadumbre y tomó el resto del primer y único trago que pidió –Creo que lo mejor es irme a casa a descansar-, dejó el vaso en la barra y se incorporó dispuesto a irse, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Sólo dime una cosa antes de irte mi rival. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que se lo has dicho, o preferirías que siguiera siendo tu oscuro secreto?

Kakashi miró el techo del local meditando las palabras de su amigo y rival. Repentinamente una sonrisa mínima y tímida le nació.

-Tal vez lo primero…creo.

Gai irradió dicha y entusiasmo por cada poro del cuerpo –lo sé, lo sé. Míralo así, al menos se lo dijiste y eso es mejor que vivir eternamente con ello quemándote aquí, por dentro –dijo golpeándose el pecho, admirando al ninja copia pues por un momento aquella dicha y aquel entusiasmo desparecieron por pocos segundos.

Gai extrañamente podía tener secretos.

-Hum…tal vez.

Y estaba por irse, de hecho se soltó, dio media vuelta y caminó un poco, pero Gai nuevamente lo detuvo, había recuperado su deslumbrante sonrisa y le dijo:

-Paciencia. Ya lo he visto antes; aún es joven Kakashi, recuerda que a esa edad es difícil distinguir lo real de las ilusiones. Paciencia Kakashi, ella tomará tarde o temprano el buen camino; además tu ya has dado el primer paso…

Kakashi siguió caminando a la salida, aun las palabras del shinobi de mallas verdes se escuchaban pero decidió seguir adelante. Al salir suspiró profundamente mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Caminó un poco escuchando aun la algarabía que Gai armaba en el bar; por un momento pensó que Gai no era tan mal amigo, después de todo se esforzaba por ser positivo, y por tanto, que él también lo fuera; era buen amigo, eso a pesar de ser terriblemente terco.

Precisamente debido a él, a su fuerte e insufrible entusiasmo y eterna terquedad, es que terminó por ceder y confesarse ante la mujer que amaba. Gai, desde que se enteró, prácticamente lo acoso día y noche (alrededor de un año) hasta que consiguió que lo hiciera. Para bien o para mal se confesó ante Sakura, pero lo cierto era que se sentía un poco mejor al sacarse ese peso de encima.

-En eso tiene razón…quién lo diría.

Caminó por la calle llena de oscuridad recordando las últimas palabras de su amigo; Gai era demasiado entusiasta, demasiado para su gusto, y el de cualquiera. Una sonrisa leve y tristona le adornó los labios, si, quizá ese entusiasmo era exagerado y a veces exasperante, cansino y avasallador, pero igualmente a veces ayudaba…incluso a alguien como él.

-Si, es cierto, a veces ayuda…quién lo diría.

Extrañamente ese entusiasmo le ayudo a hacer aquello que deseaba pero nunca hubiera hecho. Además de levantarle un poco el ánimo ante el fracaso al buscar el lado positivo de las cosas. Y quien sabe, tal vez Gai también tenía razón en eso de la paciencia.

-No cuesta nada esperar para comprobarlo…

Según Gai, él ya había dado el primer paso, ahora solo tenía que ser paciente, y, al menos, ya tenía eso a su favor.


	6. F

**F. Fresas.**

Rating: K+

Género: Friendship/Romance/AU.

Summary: Necesitaba un empleo, ¡ya!, urgentemente. Necesitaba un milagro. Estaba hambrienta, cansada, quebrada y desempleada, tal vez debía aceptar la ayuda que aquel cerdo en mandil le ofrecía, además, ¡el postre de fresas era su favorito y estaba delicioso!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a __**kkshifanatic**__, quien propuso la palabra. Gracias, espero y le guste._

**-o-**

Necesitaba un empleo, ¡ya!, urgentemente; al parecer no estudiar administración e irse por medicina traía más consecuencias que solo molestar a papá y mamá e irse de casa con sus sueños y orgullo por delante. Estaba rotundamente quebrada, apenas le quedaba la renta del mes y uno que otro alimento para sobrevivir por dos semanas, si era austera, claro.

Necesitaba un milagro.

Trabajar no le era problema, siempre quiso valerse por sí misma. El problema era que ¡era una inútil!, una niña rica, mimada y sin carencias que ahora apenas y sabia cocinarse algo sin incendiar y mantener el cuarto más o menos decente.

Tenía que ser un empleo donde pudiera hacer las cosas bien, sin tener experiencia y que le diera tiempo de ir a la universidad y estudiar…

Suspiró…a ese paso correría a refugiarse en las faldas de mamá…

-¡No!, ¡NO!, no seré administradora….-rugió recuperando su energía -_, pero…necesito trabajo-_gimió. Y, para empeorar todo, el estómago le rugió con ímpetu.

Caminó arrastrándose paso a paso a lo largo de la acera, el ruido y pitido de los carros estaba a la orden del día haciendo más grande su fastidio y desesperanza.

Si, un milagro…era una inútil, sin experiencia y debía mantener las mejores notas para retener la beca, estudiar no sería problema, pero…tenía tanta hambre.

-_Comer es necesario para estudiar._

Ahorraba lo necesario, de hecho se abstenía de subir al transporte para no gastar, caminaría las 26 cuadras hasta su nueva casa, un departamento tan pequeño que apenas ella cabía.

-_Bueno…al menos estaré en forma…ni que gimnasio ni que nada…-_ suspiró tratando de darse ánimo, sería un poco más sencillo de no estar lloviendo fuego del cielo -_ ¡que calor del demonio!...mis piecitos bonitos-_ bramó por dentro, ¡le dolían terriblemente!

¡La vida real era tan cruda!

-_Ánimo Sakura, ya solo te faltan…13 cuadras…-_ suspiró.

Lo único bueno es que, mínimamente, el caminar le ayuda con sus repasos mentales de clase, lo malo es que le abría el apetito.

-_Un milagro._

Repentinamente un papel se estampó en la cara, era un volate, publicidad; ¡que confundida se sintió con aquello en la cara!, por poco da contra el suelo.

-¿Te gustan las fresas?- escuchó apenas se sacó el papel del rostro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustan las fresas, niña?

Y por poco vuelve a caer al verlo, -eh…ah…si- contestó bajito.

Era un enorme cerdo rosado vestido con mandil y sombrero de cocinero; en una mano tenía volantes y en la otra un plato con muestras de postres. Obviamente que no era ningún ser extraño, sino simplemente una disfraz publicitario, muy malo y ridículo, por cierto. Primero hizo el esfuerzo por no salir corriendo por el susto, luego por no soltar tremenda carcajada ante semejante extrañeza.

-Bien…no dudes en venir a nuestra repostería, la especialidad es pastel de fresas- Sakura asintió por inercia -, en el volante está la dirección niña. ¿Quieres probar un poco?

Generalmente no comía en la calle, menos aún de lo que te ofrece un cerdo en mandil, pero el rugido de su estómago, además de ruidoso, era convincente.

-Gracias…se ven y huelen muy bien- y era verdad -, pero…no tengo dinero con que pagarle.

-Son muestras gratis, niña.

-¿Ah sí?...¿gratis?

-Totalmente.

Con los ojos iluminados ante tal revelación (nunca en su opulenta vida había visto algo como comida gratis en la calle) y el estómago demandándole ansiosamente algo, le arrebató el plato y devoró uno a uno aquellos suculentos majares.

-¡Oh Dios, son deliciosos!- exclamó entre mordisco y mordisco – Tenía meses, meses sin comer algo tan exquisito- y debía ser verdad, pues sus oraciones y gestos se notaban tan sinceros que acaparaban la atención de cuantos pasaban.

-Disculpe, ¿tiene más de esos?- preguntó un hombre al que su hijo le insistía probar de lo que la joven de cabellos rosas comía con tanto afán.

-Eh…- el cerdito cocinero se llevó la mano a la nuca -, lo siento, eran todas las muestras disponibles; pero puede ir a comprar a nuestra tienda- y le entregó un volante que el hombre aceptó sin mucho agrado, pero rápidamente ante la gran insistencia de parte del niño.

La "niña rosa " finalmente acabó con todo sintiéndose satisfecha y feliz, encontrándose con aquel puerquito frente de ella, esperando por la vasija.

-Que bien que te gustaron…

-¡Oh si, muchas gracias!

-Hum…¿si me devuelves el plato?, te lo daría también, pero el jefe es un ogro pesado y me lo descontará.

-¡Oh!, sí, sí.

-Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda con los volantes- le dijo con sinceridad, pues terminó más pronto de lo normal gracias a ella y su gran apetito, atraía a más personas.

-De nada- dijo sin siquiera saber por qué le agradecía -, gracias a ti por la comida.

-Es mi trabajo- dijo con sequedad.

Sakura pensó por un momento que aquel cerdo carecía de carisma y brillo para un trabajo así, además de tacto, claro está. No debería andar asustando a los clientes o restregándoles los volantes en las caras; pero bueno, al fin y al cabo era amable a la hora de dar comida gratis.

-Por cierto niña, no me molesta, pero…solo para evitarte otros peligros...- Sakura escuchó atentamente -, generalmente es una muestra gratis por persona, no todo lo que hay en el plato.

-¿U…u…una?- enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Generalmente lo es.

-Oh…es que, yo, yo no sabía, ¿sabe?, no conozco mucho como se manejan en…bueno, en estos…-suspiró, no sabía cómo explicarle- Bien, no importa, déjame pagarte por el resto- dijo en un suspiro al hurgar entre su escaso presupuesto.

-Nah, no importa- dijo al verla tan preocupada -, además me ayudaste con buena promoción.

-Perdona, es que…tenía tanta hambre, y yo…nunca me dieron nada gratis en la calle y…bueno…déjame pagarte con algo, que pena –y vació su bello, fino y diminuto monedero de donde dos monedas saltaron -, oh…- se sonrojó -, es poco pero no tengo más. ¿Tiene sistema de crédito?- susurró apenada ¡era una pobretona!

Y el cerdo rió quedamente.

-No.

-Oh…entonces…yo…

-Toma niña- le entregó las monedas -, tengo una mejor idea de lo que puedes hacer por mí; visita nuestra tienda en compensación.

-Sí. Lo haré.

Y aquella quimera dio media vuelta y se fue. Sakura al verlo partir por primera vez tomó atención un poco al papel, que con letras elegantes decía "Panadería y repostería Campo abierto."

-Que nombre tan malo y feo.

Dos semanas después pudo cumplir su promesa, no había tenido mucho tiempo, ni dinero, para ir. Sorprendentemente el local quedaba de camino a casa, de hecho estaba donde aquel cerdito le dio los postres de fresas.

El lugar era pequeño, modesto y de un rosa pálido, de tal suerte que daba la impresión de pasar desapercibido entre tanto ajetreo citadino. Tal vez por eso nunca había notado aquel lugar a pesar de pasar diariamente por ahí.

Dentro había gente yendo y viniendo dando y recibiendo sus órdenes. Había unas cuantas mesas por si deseaban comer ahí. Era cómodo, discreto y agradable. Sakura decidió quedarse y sentarse en una mesita para dos en uno de los rincones.

-¿Qué desea?- le preguntaron al poco tiempo.

-_El camarero- _supuso.

Era alto, con el cabello algo desaliñado pero con ropa impecable y negra, llevaba mandil y cubre boca blancos (seguramente por higiene, pensaba ella). Lucía ocupado, ni siquiera la veía al estar tan concentrado en anotar algo en la diminuta libreta o viendo al resto de los clientes.

-_Debería llevar una red para el pelo…_ah…uno de fresas, por favor.

Por primera vez el hombre pareció tomarle atención.

-Oh, eres la famosa niña de pelo rosa; con que al fin viniste- le dijo en un gesto tranquilo.

-¿Famosa…?

-Ya vengo.

-¿Famosa…? Espere, quien…

Y ya no estaba ahí, se había metido detrás del mostrador. Al poco tiempo apareció con el postre, quiso preguntarle de nuevo, pero era muy rápido y se había ido sin escucharle el gracias. Parecía muy ocupado como para escucharle más de dos silabas. Aparentemente era el único mesero en el local.

-Hey, niña rosa,¿ puedes esperar un poco?- le pidió justo cuando estaba por pedir la cuenta.

-Eh…claro, pero, por…

Y de nuevo desapareció.

_-¿Al menos puede escuchar un poco?- _bramó por dentro y tomó un sorbo de la bebida que le llevo y que por cierto no había ordenado. También estaba deliciosa.

Lástima que la bebida no duró las 3 horas que tuvo que esperar para que el lugar se despejara.

_-Al menos aproveché para hacer las tareas._

Y así pasó el tiempo y cuando solo hubo que esperar sucedió lo inevitable, dormitó. Despertó cuando un sonido estrepitoso la hizo saltar del susto. Era nada más y nada menos que la cortina de hierro que cerraría el local.

-¡Hey, hey!- grito desde la esquina tomando torpemente sus cosas y corriendo tropezando con una y mil sillas en el camino. Llegó a las puertas de cristal, que estaban cerradas, y empezó a golpearlas y gritar más asustada que nunca -¡oye, sordo del demonio, que sigo dentro, oye!

Tuvo la suerte de que la mirara, subió la cortina metálica y pacientemente abrió las puertas de cristal.

-Oh…sigues aquí niña rosa.

-Claro- gruñó a punto de golpearlo -,¿acaso está loco?, casi me deja encerrada, ¿qué clase de persona no se percata si queda alguien dentro?

-Mira niña rosa, no te vi, desde hace tiempo que todos se fueron, pensé que tu igual. Ya era hora de cerrar; debiste ver el horario, mira aquí está- señalo la puerta -, o…¿querías robarme?

-¿Robarle? ¡Está completamente loco!

Sus buenos modales estaban por desaparecer, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarla ladrona?

-No veo otra razón para querer quedarte.

-¡Pero si usted me lo pidió!, además de loco, olvidadizo.

El hombre se tocó el mentón –hum…supongo que…. ¡oh, sí!, ya recuerdo. Perdona niña rosa, es que ese rincón queda en mi punto ciego- y se levantó el fleco, una cicatriz surcaba su parpado izquierdo; su ojo, un tanto más plomo y pálido al derecho de color negro, denotaba su falta de visión. –Pensé que te habías marchado, no te noté. Como eres casi del color de la pared con tu pelo y tu ropas rosas, y estas tan pequeña, pues te mimetizas y es más difícil verte.

La chica parpadeó confundida. Primero sintiéndose mal por su ceguera unilateral, después un tanto ignorada y por ultimo ofendida por su aparente falta de estatura y brillo para resaltar.

-_Definitivamente ya no usaré todas las prendas del mismo color, y menos rosa pálido. _Bueno, no importa…bien o mal se olvidó de mí.

-Hum…si, lo admito, fue algo así.

-Lo bueno es que no me dejó toda la noche aquí.

-Sí, que bien que gritas como demente.

Si, ese mesero era todo menos amable, ningún empleado de ese lugar tenía tacto para tratar con los clientes.

-Quiero hablar con el dueño o el gerente- gruñó molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Niña rosa, si quieres hablar con alguien, soy el único que queda aquí.

Sakura se acomodó la mochila y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero tenía educación, dignidad y no se rebajaría, además de que anochecía ¡y tenía mucho que caminar!

-_Estúpido mesero._

Salió del lugar caminando con esa distinción y elegancia que su madre le enseñó y que solo perdía en situaciones como esas, cuando deseaba tirar un árbol de un solo golpe.

-¡Oye, niña rosa!- le gritó y le dio alcance, Sakura sonrió un poco en espera de su disculpa -, te vas sin pagar.

Casi se volvió de piedra ante semejante desatino y vergüenza ¡era verdad!

-_Por un demonio…-_giró -¿cuánto es?- tenía que irse, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo (ni razones) para discutir.

-Nada, nada, la casa invita- le dijo en una sonrisa.

El cuerpo le tembló de rabia –¡_entonces por qué rayos me hizo perder el tiempo!_, gracias- susurró, dio media vuelta y trató de calmarse un poco.

-Niña rosa.

-¿Qué?_ Me hizo esperarlo toda la tarde para decirme que era gratis, ¿y ahora que quiere? _

-Solo para agradecerte.

Sorprendida giró -¿agradecerme?

Él asintió –desde el día que te comiste las muestras ha venido más clientela. Supongo que confiaron en tu buen gusto y cara de satisfacción.

-Oh…bueno- se sonrojó -, es que tenía mucha hambre y estaban deliciosos.

-¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?- le soltó de pronto.

-Un empleo- susurró sin creerlo.

-Hum- asintió -, lo he pensado desde que te vi, tu gusto por los postres y las fresas te hacen idónea para promocionarnos, ¿estas interesada?

-Un trabajo…- susurró de nuevo. No podía creerlo, había buscado pero su falta de tiempo y experiencia no la ayudaron mucho. ¡Era su milagro!

-¡Oh Dios!, ¡claro que si!- estaba tan contenta que empezó a brincar en círculos -¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Mañana.

-Ah…pero-, perdió el entusiasmo -, voy a la escuela y…

-El trabajo es de medio turno solamente, puedes venir en la tarde. Preséntate mañana a las 02:00 pm. Llega puntual, el jefe es un ogro.

Sakura asintió sonriendo –_un ogro, eso dijo el del cerdito, debe ser verdad…bueno, no todo puede ser tan bueno. _Entonces…mañana a las…- Y cuando menos lo notó, el hombre había desaparecido.

También todos los trabajadores parecían desaparecer cual fantasmas, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

**-o-**

Llevaba un mes trabajando.

-¡Visite nuestra repostería, la mejor de la ciudad!- gritó entregando los volantes.

Un niño le pateo y corrió ahogándose entre carcajadas. Bufó, siempre era así. Lo peor de todo es que hacía un calor terrible, ¡y en ese disfraz de cerdo era insoportable!

Cierto que no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero al menos tenía uno.

-Niña rosa- le habló el mesero, Kakashi, desde la puerta -, descansa un poco.

La acalorada jovencita bufó, entró al local (bendito aire acondicionado), se quitó la cabeza de cerdo y suspiró al sentir la fresca brisa.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, no niña rosa, jefe.

-Lo sé- le dijo con tranquilidad acercándole un vaso de refrescante limonada -, pero te va bien, niña rosa.

Tomó la bebida resignada. Por más que le decía una y otra vez su nombre, aquel hombre-ogro siempre le diría "niña rosa" -_bueno, al menos ya no me dice fresabot._

Que sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que el mesero no era otro sino el jefe-ogro del que le advirtió, fue casi tanta como cuando supo que también era el hombre que le precedía en el uso del disfraz de cerdo. Kakashi Hatake, que era su nombre, era el único empleado antes de que ella llegara, porque también era el dueño y el repostero del lugar e igualmente era el administrador de su propio negocio.

Lo cierto es que era insoportable y exasperante, además de que le gustaba burlarse de sus nervios y control, para muestra el sin fin de cosas y penas que le hizo pasar antes de saberlo el jefe. Pero también era un hombre de trabajo, admirable y excelente en cada campo que se desenvolvía. Su pasión era la cocina, especialmente los postres, siendo su obra maestra los que llevaban fresas.

Su confianza al nombrarla su primer empleada animaba de vez en vez a la noble Sakura, pues eso denotaba confianza y un buen desempeño de su parte, haciéndola sentir más útil. Además podía comer todas las fresas y pasteles, claro, si no excedía su presupuesto asignado y no subía más de peso.

**-o-**

-Sin ofender jefe, pero, ¿por qué un cerdo?- preguntó mirando el disfraz en su tiempo de descanso.

-Hum…me gustan los lechoncitos, son lindos.

-Eh…si,-dijo un tanto sorprendida -, los cerdos bebé son lindos- se acercó a la vitrina, mirándolo acomodar los pasteles -, pero muy sucios…que raro viniendo de alguien tan escrupuloso como tú, jefe.

- Hum…supongo que nunca has visto uno real; en la granja eran mis animales favoritos, los cerdos bebés–se burló de su acento – no solo son sucios, son curiosos, rosados, muy ruidosos y…

-¿En la granja?- lo interrumpió.

-Sí, las de mis padres.

-¿Te criaste en una granja?- preguntó completamente sorprendida, él asintió. Sakura por un momento lo imaginó como un niño campirano en overol correteando cerdos entre el lodo, simplemente no podía creerlo –ahora entiendo eso de "Campo abierto."

-Muchos piensan que el campo es aburrido, pero siempre hay algo que hacer.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste?

Se alzó de hombros –no sé, cambiar un poco, siempre quise un negocio, y…bueno, las cosas se dan…

Sakura se sintió un tanto extraña, su jefe no era de hablar mucho, quizá por eso nunca se había preguntado o imaginado algo como lo de crecer en el campo y jugar con cerdos-mascotas. Lo cierto es que el hombre tenía sus secretos, a diferencia de ella, que ya le había recitado su vida de pié a pá varias veces.

-Pero…jefe, aunque tus cerdos hayan sido bonitos, este no creo que se parezca mucho. Debiste comprar uno mejor.

-Si…admito que no es una buena botarga, pero no tenía mucho presupuesto. Mi ex esposa apenas me dejo lo necesario para abrir este lugar y tuve que ahorrar en ciertas cosas…

Sakura por poco y cae -¿ex…esposa?, jefe, ¿has estado casado?

Él asintió –solo un poco…

-¿Un poco?...Pero…¿cómo, y…¿cuándo?- estaba hecha un enredo, no podía creerlo -, divorciado…- susurró –, no puedo creerte, a este paso me vas a decir que tienes hijos.

-No, afortunadamente no.

Aquello le estrujó el corazón.

-¿No te gustan los niños?

Él sonrió –no es eso, si me gustan, algún día tendré los míos, después de todo a alguien tengo que dejarle mi receta secreta del postre de fresa.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó un tanto contenta.

-Hum…dije que afortunadamente no por los niños, sino por mi esposa. Ella…digamos que simplemente no tenía lo que un niño necesita en una madre.

-Ah…- Sakura se quedó quieta, pensando en que sería lo que él pensaba como necesario en una madre. Tamborileó los dedos en el vidrio hasta que finalmente se decidió a preguntar. –y…¿es bonita?

Kakashi sonrió –si…ya sabes que tengo buen gusto ¿no?- ella asintió sin mucho interés -, pero dímelo tú, ya la has visto un par de veces para decidirlo.

Abrió los ojos grandemente -¿en serio?

Él asintió –viene una vez cada dos meses, siempre pide pastel de ciruela y siempre se salta la fila. Precisamente la últimas vez discutiste con ella por eso- sonrió.

-¡Oh rayos!, ¿era tu ex?, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

-Hum- se alzó de hombros.

Kakashi desapareció rumbo a la cocina dando por finalizado el tema. Sakura se quedó un rato pensando en todo lo que le contó. Por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo último.

Era divorciado, y si, tenía razón, su esposa o ex-esposa era muy hermosa, a pesar de ser tan antipática.

-_Nunca me cayó bien…_

**-o-**

Estaba cansada. Era semana de exámenes y apenas podía dormir un poco. Tenía que estar puntual en el trabajo y la escuela, así que el poco tiempo libre se le iba en estudiar. A pesar del cansancio y ajetreo, admitía que se sentía bien, ser independiente y responsable de sí misma le sentaba bien.

La escuela no era tanto problema, y bueno, su jefe no era tan malo si no se tomaba en cuenta esa exasperante forma de ser y las bromas que de vez en vez le gastaba, sin eso admitía que era bastante agradable.

En ocasiones era amable, como la vez que se durmió en el descanso y no le despertó a pesar de pasarse del tiempo; o el detalle de siempre tenerle una bebida refrescante, o darle un día libre para salir de prácticas a la morgue. Si no fuera por el contaste "niña rosa" que tanto la molestaba…pero bueno, no podía ser perfecto.

-Qué día- susurró al entrar al local, libre al fin del disfraz –, por Dios…- rodó los ojos al ver a su jefe atendiendo, muy cortésmente, a una clienta en la caja. Ese era otro punto que le molestaba.

Se sentó en su mesita del rincón observando cada gesto que su jefe hacía; cuando atendía la caja solía dejarse el gorro de repostero, que se le veía…peculiar, pero le sentaba bien al acomodarle un poco el desaliñado cabello gris.

Tomó su ya indispensable limonada y sonrió, era día de paga y nada le arruinaría el gusto. Al poco tiempo la llamó.

-Tú paga.

-Gracias- dijo con los ojos iluminados, él también le sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, jefe.

-Espera niña rosa, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

Ella asintió con el revoloteo nervioso -_¿me despedirá?, oh, no, Dios, necesito el trabajo- _ repentinamente se dio cuenta de que él no estaba, había ido dentro de la cocina -_, tal vez no debí ser tan grosera, o entrometida, ¿será por los postres?...oh no, no, necesito el trabajo…_

-Es para ti- dijo de pronto, apareciendo de la nada, como siempre -¿qué te parece?- Sakura miró atentamente aquellas prendas.

Era un uniforme completo de maid en azul indigo y blanco. El vestido y los zapatos azules, los listones, las mallas, la diadema y el mandil eran blancos. Era un uniforme hermoso, tierno y hasta un tanto infantil.

-Es…muy hermoso.

-Que bien que te guste. Pensé en lo que me dijiste, creo que tienes razón; hay presupuesto suficiente y es tiempo de cambiar ese disfraz. Es hora de que conozcan quien se esconde detrás de ese cerdito.

-Pero…no sé si pueda pagarlo.

-Hum, no te preocupes, rosa- le dijo despeinándole un poco, Sakura se sonrojó y él le sonrió -, vamos, pruébatelo, tengo miedo que con tanto postre hayas engordado desde que lo pedí.

-Me estás diciendo gorda, jefe-preguntó perdiendo todo rastro de ternura.

-Pues…solo pruébatelo.

**-o-**

Efectivamente le quedó perfecto el traje, tal como lo pensó. Se veía linda, como una pequeña muñeca. Siempre le pareció hermosa, desde aquel día que la vio por vez primera, cuando corría y le atropelló sin siquiera notarlo.

Muchos días la vio pasar frente a su acera, a veces cansada, molesta, acalorada y otras irradiando dicha. Muchas personas pasaban por ahí, él, en la soledad y tranquilidad de su negocio, había conocido infinidad de personas que poco o nada sabían de él.

Pero aquella niña, la rosa (que le puso así por sus cabellos y gusto por la ropa), de alguna manera le llamó la atención.

Dos o tres veces lo atropelló entre prisas por llegar tarde mientras él barría, pero, a pesar de las prisas, siempre tenía la cortesía de disculparse para después salir corriendo con ese paso curioso y delicado.

Poco a poco la fue observando, era una niña extraña, distinta.

Sus cabellos invariablemente perfectamente peinados, siempre con ese listón o hasta sombrero aplacándolos. Vestía ropa de marcas caras, se notaba a pesar de estar un poco maltratada (uso de detergente no adecuado), vestía con discreción y un poco más recatada y elegante que las chicas de su edad, con trajes de esos que ya ninguna joven usa.

Caminaba con cierta precaución y elegancia (a pesar de su apuro) y hablaba con cierto timbre extraño, ajeno al de la ciudad. Un acento elegante y refinado que no se escuchaba con frecuencia por esos lares. Tenía algo distinto a las otras niñas de su edad, eso a pesar de verse tan flacucha y ojerosa.

Era una especie de niña rica en quiebra, una princesita arruinada.

Pero no era tanto eso lo que le llamó la atención. Muchas veces miró como, mientras esperaba camión, infinidad de coches, desde los más modestos a los más finos, se paraban frente de ella. Nunca subió a ninguno, incluso a aquel carro ostentoso y carísimo (que seguramente valía más que él y su negocio) del que bajó una mujer muy parecida a ella, su madre, quizá.

Poco después de eso fue cuando la encontró más cansada de lo normal, llevaba tiempo sin esperar el transporte, así que seguramente solo caminaba; por alguna razón quiso ayudarla, se le veía cansadas, hambrienta y acalorada. Realmente no tuvo mucho tacto de llamar su atención, y ni siquiera tuvo suficiente valor como para hacerle una sincera invitación a comer.

Pero nunca fue bueno con ese tipo de cosas. Solo era un tipo sencillo, solitario y un tanto despreocupado con todo; precisamente de ahí el fracaso en su primer matrimonio. Pero bueno, de alguna manera logró hacer lo que quería, ayudar a aquella niña rosa tan particular.

Cosas como esas estaba pensando y recordando mientras la veía ir y venir en ese bonito traje que le compró, aún le quedaba a pesar de haber pasado un par de años. Poco faltaba para su graduación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había convertido en doctora, una que muy pronto dejaría de estar en su repostería y se iría a algún hospital a practicar.

Sin ella el local sería un tanto triste y aburrido, afortunadamente él ya contaba con otra distracción.

Mientras la niña rosa estuviera en sus prácticas él podría aprovechar y por fin revelar y heredar el secreto de su famosa y exquisita receta del pastel de fresas, lo único malo y complicado de todo esto era que, además de que su pequeño aprendiz era tan malo como su madre en la cocina, también le heredó la manía de acabar con su reserva de fresas de un segundo a otro.

-Padi, mas, mas- le llamaron –, quello mas.

Miró hacía abajo y suspiró, su pequeño aprendiz tenía la cara llena de rojo, y en sus manitas aun había rastro de las frutas robadas y devoradas.

-Así que te gustan las fresas…

Sería una tarea difícil eso de heredar la receta.

&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Para solo hacer una aclaración a _Mahasana_ y _Nany Hatake C_ quienes me pidieron ** F. Fantasía**, me gusto su propuesta, pero _kkshifanatic_ ya me había apartado la letra n_n!, se la debía, pero no se me enojen, que les daré un sinónimo con la letra ** I. Ilusión**, ya tengo el borrador, de alguna manera le daré gusto a las tres al darle un toque de lime en el fic, que tienen tiempo pidiendo n.n,

Y pues ya estando en esto les comento las letras que ya me han apartado o ya tengo borrador escrito: G, H, I, M, P, R, S y W; el resto está libre n.n, si quieren una letra ya propuesta, pues piensen un sinónimo y listo n.n.

Saludos…espero mejorar un poco y actualizar los fics largos más seguido, mi actual estado me limita mucho n.n.

Hasta pronto.


	7. G

**G. Gigante.**

Rating: K+

Género: Family/General/Episodio perdido.

Summary: Llovía, intensa y copiosamente. Sakura sonrió, se sintió como esas serpientes acuosas, cada vez más grande, más redonda y pesada. Enorme, así se sentía, torpe, desproporcionada, como un gigante grotesco y enano.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a __**Angy Hatake**__, quien propuso la palabra. Gracias, espero y le guste._

**-o-**

Llovía, intensa y copiosamente; suspiró tratando de animarse un poco, debía tranquilizarse y ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Se acercó a la ventana del cuarto, las gotas caían y resbalaban por el vidrio, como pequeñas serpientes que se arrastraban volviéndose más largas y gordas en cada paso.

Sakura sonrió, de alguna manera se sintió como esas serpientes acuosas, cada vez más grande, más redonda y pesada. Enorme, así se sentía, torpe, desproporcionada, como un gigante grotesco y enano. Un gigante, enano y regordete, que caminaba con torpeza, bamboleándose de un lado a otro con pereza y cansancio, como lo haría un pato viejo y enfermo.

Una vez más suspiró mirándose en el reflejo empañado de la ventana, afuera seguía lloviendo, la tormenta se desataba con furia, como un pequeño tifón que se desencadenaba con ira sobre Konoha.

-Kakashi sensei- susurró.

Decir el nombre de su salvador, protector y hospedero de alguna forma le sosegaba. Necesitaba relajarse, sobretodo por el hecho de que salió en plena tormenta por un pequeño capricho suyo. Dios sabía que hizo lo posible por evitarlo, pero el ninja copia podía ser muy perceptivo y persuasivo, además de sorprendentemente terco, así que cuando se propuso salir por su "antojo", ni el tremendo chubasco lo detuvo.

-Sensei….yo…no era necesario que usted…- apretó con fuerza las cortinas, cerrando los ojos ante la claridad del rayo y el estruendo del cielo –; cuídese mucho- suspiró quedamente, debía relajarse un poco, por el bien de todos, de los dos.

Era un poco complicado eso de relajarse, ¿cómo lograrlo si salió en medio de tal tempestad?! Fue, era y sería una locura, pero a Kakashi aquello no le importaba mucho cuando se trataba de la salud de su huésped y la de la criatura dentro del vientre de la antes mencionada. Ella y ese ser diminuto eran la prioridad de su actual vida: Sakura lo sabía, y saberlo le hacía brincar el corazón un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, sobretodo en los últimos meses.

-Sensei…gracias- musitó con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en los labios, olvidándose momentáneamente de la angustia, preocupación y culpabilidad que le daba ser el motivo de la partida del shinobi con un clima tan hostil y a tales horas de la noche.

-_"Oh, vamos, no te preocupes"-, _ pidió colocándose el impermeable –_", además, ¿qué tan difícil debe ser encontrar pistaches y helado de menta con chocolate a estas horas y con tormenta?"-_ y le sonrió antes de esperar respuesta, cerrando la puerta y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Era su culpa, debió disimularlo mejor; pero su maestro desarrolló una habilidad tan fina y especial en detectar todos y cada uno de los hechos y cosas relacionadas a su embarazo que poco o nada podía ocultarle.

-Como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que ha hecho al ayudarme desinteresadamente y darme un hogar. Todo por mi…espero y no se enferme- un movimiento suave y repentino en el vientre le acaparó la atención, sonrió con ternura -. Si, es verdad, no es solo por mí, es por nosotros, no es solo por mí-. Con suavidad y cuidado llevó las manos a su abultado vientre.

Faltaba poco más de dos meses para conocerlo, o conocerla. Dentro, en su cuerpo, aquel pequeño e indefenso ser se movía, retorciéndose de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, a veces suave, otras fuerte, intenso, incluso doloroso, pero siempre agradable, siempre con esa sensación de que era real; un ser diminuto (ya no tanto) que dependía de ella…y de él, de Kakashi.

-Kakashi sensei- lo llamó de nuevo, solo por el gusto de nombrarlo. Por un momento la oscuridad del salón se fue ante la claridad del rayo que cruzó el cielo. –Gracias, sensei.

El cansancio abrumador le llegó de pronto con más intensidad que antes; últimamente se cansaba mucho más y mas rápido, se sentía agotada, moverse le conllevaba un gran esfuerzo. A pesar de ello (del cansancio), estaba mejorando; tomando en cuenta el delicado estado que tuvo días atrás (ni hablar del tremendo susto que se llevaron todos), era bastante entusiasta verla dar sus pesados y torpes pasos de gigante enano.

La hokage en aquel tiempo le indicó reposo, pero actualmente podía moverse un poco sin provocar problemas serios en su salud y la del nene; muchas indicaciones le dio su shishuo, pero lo mas importante de todo era relajarse y tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, positivamente, lo malo de todo es que todos (excepto ella) no sabían o comprendían que no era tan sencillo cumplir con eso: se le terminaba el tiempo, el maravilloso tiempo que tenía para estar con él, con su sensei, con Kakashi.

-No pienses en eso, no por hoy- se dijo temblando un poco al imaginar las consecuencias de sus mentiras -. Descansaré, solo un poco.

Rendida al fin por el cansancio, y al no ver aparecer al ninja copia, decidió sentarse. Caminó con torpeza, cuidando de no tropezar o alguna otra cosa. Eterno le pareció el camino hasta el gran sillón de la sala; se sentó con cuidado, tal cual la quinta le recomendó; apenas y le dio permiso para hacerlo se sintió libre. El reposo, más el hecho de que en las últimas semanas subió considerablemente de peso, la volvían mas torpe, sintiéndose como el gigante desproporcionado y obeso que no es capaz de verse lo que hay debajo de la barriga.

Sentirse así: como el gigante enano, o como las serpientes acuosas de la ventana, o el pato enfermo y bamboleante, le llevaba, irremediablemente, a una depresión que finalizaba en el clásico: "que gorda estoy."

Afortunadamente Kakashi tenía una paciencia monumental y con ello le bajaba los niveles depresivos, al menos los relacionados a su aspecto, también moderaba la histeria y hasta la tristeza que últimamente se le reflejaba en el rostro. Continuamente le repetía cosas como: "no estas gorda Sakura, estas embarazada, que no es igual," también le regalaba sonrisas que acrecentaba el efecto de la oración; sus cuidados, sus sonrisas y otras tantas cosas mas, lograban teñirle las mejillas de un bello rojo cada vez con más frecuencia e intensidad, algo satisfactorio para el ninja copia, y un tanto bochornoso para la jovencita.

-Me recostaré, solo un poco.

Poco a poco se recostó en el cómodo y enorme mueble; debía dormir de lado, quedando apoyada sobre su costado izquierdo, cualquier otra posición le incomodaba y robaba o complicaba la respiración.

Miró atentamente la danza del fuego de la chimenea frente a ella; ver la luz, escuchar el "trac-trac" de la madera al arder y sentir un poco de calor del fuego le agradaba mucho, de hecho le sosegaba al traerle bellos recuerdos. Recuerdos como el de hace meses, donde si bien no hubo una chimenea ardiendo, si fue en esa sala donde se llevó a cabo; era aquel recuerdo, no tan lejano, de cuando Kakashi sintió por vez primera los movimientos del bebé.

En aquel tiempo no lo notó, pero era obvio que esa clase de eventos, cada vez más frecuentes entre ellos, lograba estrechar los lazos que los unían (incluyendo también a la criatura), otra razón más que le teñía las mejillas y le aceleraba un poco el corazón.

Aquel día se esmeraba tejiendo una prenda amarilla para su bebé, algo que se le complicó más de lo que hubiera imaginado o querido. Entre tejer y destejer sintió el movimiento del bebé e invitó al ninja copia a dejar la lectura para sentirlo.

_-"Siéntalo. ¿Lo ve?, él está feliz."_

_-"¿Cómo es que…?"_

_-"¿Lo sé?, él…, él siempre está así cuando usted está aquí"_

_-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_-"Siempre es así…, desde hace tiempo, solo que no le había dicho porque me daba pena; él también lo siente, él lo quiere mucho."_

_-"Había escuchado algo así, pero no pensé que fuese el caso. Me sorprende."_

_-"No debería…no debería sorprenderle que alguien le aprecie tanto…"_

_-"Gracias…"_

_-"Es la verdad…"_

Un ligero rubor le cubrió el rostro al recordar lo osada que fue y lo cerca que estuvo del rostro de su maestro; por poco la descubre, por poco y cede a sus impulsos; pero no se arrepentía, fue, era y sería un agradable momento que guardaría en su corazón por siempre.

Sonrió un poco al recordar el tacto de la mano de Kakashi, ¡y que decir de la cara de sorpresa que puso al sentir sus pataditas!, o cuando le dijo que la criatura siempre respondía de esa forma al estar cerca de él.

Aquella vez le tocó con tal precaución, tan paulatina y suavemente, como si temiera hacerles daño. Por un momento la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció al recordar lo que podía pasar. Si, él podía lastimarla, y mucho, pero no al tocarle para sentir a su bebé, sino de otras formas, unas terribles y agobiantes formas que eran unas de las principales causas de su mal estado. Kakashi en tal caso no tendría la culpa, ella sería la razón y la causa de su propio sufrimiento, por sus mentiras y acciones; aquello le atormentaba.

-Sensei, perdóneme. Sé que debo hacerlo, decirle, explicarle…pero…tengo tanto miedo- pausó un poco, moderando ese desazón que le revolvía las entrañas, ese miedo indescriptible que sentía de perderlo -. Tranquilízate Sakura, tranquilízate, no por ti, sino por mi hijo…por nuestro hijo…

Cuando el miedo era más grande trataba de pensar en algo más, como los buenos momentos que Kakashi le regaló en esos meses, por ejemplo el de hacía unas horas, cuando salió con tremenda tormenta al leer en sus ojos la ya constante y tradicional ansiedad reflejada en ellos ante un "antojo."

De un momento a otro sus ojos se cerraron ante las emociones, los recuerdos, el cansancio y el baile del fuego; cada vez se sintió más cansada y somnolienta hasta que se durmió. Poco después fue cuando Kakashi llegó.

-Es un infierno dantesco allá afuera – gruñó el diminuto pug al sacudirse el agua que le escurría por todo el pelaje.

-No sabía que leías, Pakkun- dijo el ninja con bastante diversión al sacarse el impermeable.

El perro gruñó con bastante mal humor –no deberías burlarte de mí en este momento. No lo hagas que no estoy de buenas y es tu culpa.

El humano no le tomó importancia a la mala saña con que le amenazó y caminó tranquilamente. El perro lo siguió ladrando y gruñendo, siempre quejándose de ser invocado ante semejante tromba.

-Invocarme, a mi, ¡al gran Pakkun!, solo por un antojo de la hembra, ¡y en plena tempestad!, no, no, no…

Hatake siguió ignorándolo, dejaría que renegara todo lo que quisiera, después de todo el pobre can algo de razón tenía. Para Kakashi también fue horrible. Lo invocó precisamente porque el clima estaba imposible e insoportable, haciendo casi imposible dar con los lugares correctos para buscar el más reciente "capricho de su hembra y cachorro" (como decía el perro).

Pakkun realmente no entendía la gravedad o importancia de solapar los caprichos de Sakura, menos aún si se le involucraba a él y se le invocaba en tales condiciones. Tenía mucho tiempo de no trabajar en esa clase de escenarios, ni siquiera en batalla, menos aun para algo tan…inesperado.

-Ah…pero espero y valga la pena, que si no Kakashi, que si no…

El ninja copia solo sonrió y asintió sin más, ya se le bajaría el coraje a su perrito y no había que preocuparse por eso. Además, si había conseguido que le atendieran y vendieran los pistaches y el famoso helado en tales circunstancias (y vaya que se le complicó convencerlos de siquiera dejarle entrar), contentar a Pakkun sonaba algo bastante sencillo de lograr.

-No te recordaba tan quejumbroso.

-Eso es porque solo tienes memoria para lo que te conviene- murmuró entre reclamos colocando sus patitas anteriores sobre su pierna -. Eso si, no creas que he de dejar que olvides lo que me prometiste hoy…vaya que no lo olvidaras- y terminada su amenaza desapareció en una nubecilla de humo, dejando solo un pequeño charco como recuerdo de su estancia.

Hatake sonrió al verlo partir tan malhumorado, seguramente no por falta de ganas no le mordió o rasguñó la ropa. –Ya se le pasará, siempre se le pasa.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Sakura dormitaba en el sillón, una de sus manos descansaba sobre su vientre y la otra caía con pesadez y libertad; no le había hecho caso y le esperó ese tiempo, además de bajar las escaleras sola, tendría que llamarle fuertemente la atención.

-Descansa Sakura.

Una leve sonrisa le adornó los labios bajo la mascara. Lucía tan linda; el vestido holgado le sentaba bien. Había subido unos kilos que acentuaron la redondez no solo de su figura, sino también de su rostro, así como el rosa de sus pómulos y cabellos. Su cabellera brillaba más que antes y la luminosidad de su sonrisa era más bella, atrayente y contagiosa que nunca; tenía esa belleza distinta, esa belleza que caracteriza a las mujeres embarazadas. Era simplemente hermosa.

Lamentablemente Sakura se quejaba de su redondez (y de muchas otras cosas) cada vez más constantemente, él trataba de animarla y distraerla, pero ella era sumamente insistente y exagerada con esas cosas; como ejemplo aquella ocasión cuando Sasuke en pleno shower se reconcilió con ellos pronunciando por primeras palabras el "estas gorda" que le atormentó por semanas.

-Guardaré esto y me cambiaré antes de acostarla- determinó al notar que estaba empapado, pues si bien el impermeable le sirvió, no hizo milagros. Con un poco más de celeridad de la acostumbrada subió, se cambió y bajó de nuevo, quería asegurarse de su bienestar, dejarla sola recostada en el sillón no le agradaba mucho.

Además, verla descansar era todo un espectáculo para él. Observarla bajo la tenue luz del fuego, y la intensa y fugaz del rayo, era por demás entretenido; lo era tanto que de no ser por el hecho de que seguramente estaba incomoda, la habría admirado toda la noche.

Finalmente la llevó hasta la recamara donde dormía, cargándola en sus brazos, subiendo uno a uno los escalones de su gran casona. Sakura se acomodó en sus brazos sin la menor dificultad, ya era casi instintivo para ella. Kakashi sonrió y por un momento pensó que de estar despierta seguramente se sonrojaría.

Llevaban meses viviendo juntos, justo desde que descubrieran su embarazo y él decidiera declararse padre de ese pequeño ser que ya sentía suyo. Desde el inicio su relación fue buena, tanto así que cuando Sakura enfermó y la Godaime recetó reposo absoluto no la dejó sola casi ningún momento. Realmente se preocupó muchísimo por ellos dos; afortunadamente contó con el apoyo de la madre de Sakura, también del resto del equipo 7 y otros amigos que se hicieron a la idea de verlos juntos, o al menos lo toleraban y respetaban. También afortunadamente Sakura ya no se agobiaba tanto por las murmuraciones en torno a su relación y embarazo.

Sin ganas de pensar en cosas desagradables la cargó el resto del trayecto y recordó lo divertido que fue cuando le subió y bajó en brazos por primera vez en su convalecencia; porque si bien se recuperó, evitar cualquier esfuerzo innecesario era una indicación importante de la hokage. Cuando finalmente la metió en la cama, recostándola y abrigándola adecuadamente, se sintió afortunado de tenerla con él.

El agua seguía cayendo intensamente, las gotas de lluvia se resbalaban incesantemente en el vidrio de las ventanas y los rayos y truenos sacudían todo bajo el cielo, pero Hatake tenía sus pensamientos tan concentrados en una idea que tenía tiempo dándole vueltas que poco o nada notaba.

-Lo haré…si, definitivamente-

Llevaba tiempo con la zozobra del temor de perderla, no solo a Sakura, sino también a ese pequeño ser que crecía y crecía dentro de ella. En ese tiempo ellos se habían convertido en su familia y no quería perderlos en manos de nadie, para evitarlo ideó un plan: le diría a Sakura sus deseos de hacerla su esposa y darle oficialmente su apellido al que ya consideraba su hijo.

Tuvo que posponer sus planes algunas semanas ante la condición de mala salud que se le presentó a Sakura, pero gracias a los cuidados y a Dios, ahora que lucía mejor y podría decírselo y esperar por su respuesta; estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero esta vez la lluvia lo impidió, así debía esperar hasta que el campo secara un poco para desplazarla sin problemas y llevarla al lugar que quería para la propuesta.

-Solo unos días más.- Poco faltaba para el gran día.

Días, solo eso esperaría; además, si ya antes de vivir juntos había renunciado a ella, unos días no eran nada; además, si ya había esperado tanto tiempo para hacer publico sus sentimientos, unos cuantos días no eran nada.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse a su propia alcoba, volvió a mirarla; sonrió, ella era tan importante…, corrección, ellos eran tan importantes…

-Buenas noches Sakura, buenas noches bebé, descansen.

&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Milagrosamente pude darme un tiempecito para redactar un oneshot, lo difícil, además de concentrarme, fue teclearlo (es muy cansado). _**Angy Hatake**_ tenía tiempo pidiéndome una letra del abecedario, siendo inicialmente la **E. Enorme**, pero ya tenía la **E. Entusiasmo**, así que le propuse **G. Gigante **y aceptó. La idea de _**Angy Hatake**_ era que plasmara lo "Enorme"o " gigante" que uno se siente cuando está embarazada, obviamente que lo hizo en referencia a mi reciente embarazo (ya solo falta un mes para tener a mi nena!) e igualmente a su propio embarazo (Angy tiene una niña hermosa n.n).

Inicialmente se trataría de las peripecias que hacemos pasar a nuestros pobres hombres, con eso de los antojos, achaques, depresiones y demás xD, dándole un toque divertido a la situación. En fin, que pensando como armar todo decidí poner un poco de lo que _**Nany Hatake C**_ pidió con **G. Gotas **y mezclar ambos conceptos, de ahí la lluvia, así que empecé con Kakashi en plena lluvia buscando antojos.

Inesperadamente la historia dio un giro, pues no pude evitar irremediablemente recordar mi fic de embarazo: **Papá sustituto**, así que no pude idear algo más que un "episodio perdido" (así los bauticé xD) del fic, así que si ya lo han leído seguramente captaron las pistas (que fueron muchas y muy claras) de que se trataba de esa historia, así que ya saben a que se refiere Sakura con eso de "sus acciones y mentiras". Y pues si no han leído el fic, pueden hacerlo xD, y si no quieren o pueden, pues espero que no fuese confuso este oneshot o… "episodio perdido" xD ( ¿adivinaron de cual fic era?).

Cuando sea un episodio perdido espero y adivinen de que historia es xD, al final pondré cual, como una especie de juego…aunque dejo pistas muy fáciles ¿Qué les parece la idea? _**K2208sempai**_ tenía tiempo pidiéndome que siga mis historias, bueno, aquí está un poco de una de ellas, tal vez le dé gusto con otros "episodios perdidos" de otros, como **1,2 y 3** o **las termas**, o que sé yo xD, depende de ustedes y de que se me ocurra…

En fin…extraño mucho y agradezco a quienes aun se acuerdan de mí, espero poder regresar pronto con una actualización de **Haruno sensei** o **Un cuento de hadas y sirenas**…los quiero mucho, dios los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	8. H

**H. Hoyuelos.**

Rating: K+

Género: General/Episodio perdido.

Summary: Fue entonces que le prestó otro poco de atención. Tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas. Nunca había visto algo como esa sonrisa.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a__**K2008sempai**__, quien anda malita y necesita apoyo moral. Gracias, espero y te guste._

**-o-**

Día de descanso. Los odiaba.

No le gustaban los días de descanso, algo extraño, la mayoría de las personas deseaban tener un tiempo para ellos mismos o la familia, los amigos u otro motivo, pero él no, a él no; no le gustaban porque no tenía ninguno de los anteriores motivos para desear los días de descanso, excepto tal vez que se encontraba tan cansado que unas cuantas horas libres de quehacer no le vendrían mal; pero bueno, cuando se sentía mejor quedaban aquellas horas vacías, esas horas que le torturaban, horas que le recordaban lo que había perdido, las personas que ya no tenía y las personas que ya no existían por su culpa.

Recordaba claramente cada rostro, cada muerto, cada persona que mataba por tal o cual misión, no importaba seguir ordenes o no, o luchar por no ser el siguiente muerto, de todas maneras no era sino solo un asesino. El Anbu empeoró eso.

Entrar al Anbu era un honor, un logro, no cualquiera era un jounnin, ni cualquier jounnin era un Anbu y ahora sabía por qué: era una tortura, una muerte segura, a veces lenta o rápida, pero siempre morías…siempre morías…

Morías sea peleando o víctima de algún veneno misterioso que nadie sabía cómo llegó a tu bebida, morías en manos enemigas o amigas, o morías de espíritu, morías por dentro, morías como ser humano; ya no confiabas en nadie ni en nada, n siquiera podías comer o beber tranquilo, o pasar un día agradable de descanso…como el de ese día.

Pues bien, que el caso era el mismo: odiaba los días de descanso; el único descanso que tenía era estar en el campo de batalla, donde sabía cómo actuar y más o menos que esperar, donde en su gran mayoría dependía de su instinto.

Finalmente decidió salir, daría un paseo.

-Hace frio-, se calzó y cubrió con aquel enorme y cálido abrigo gris, y se colocó la bufanda roja de siempre.

Hacia unos días que fue la última y sorpresiva nevada; llevaba casi el mes sin nevar cuando inesperadamente llegó aquella ventisca nocturna y con ella la nieve blanca que cubrió casi toda la aldea. Era lindo, frio, pero lindo.

-No la usaré hoy- decidió extrañamente y dejó aquella omnipresente máscara negra –caminaré un poco- susurró y abrió la puerta, el viento fresco le pegó en el rostro, pero siguió sin colocarse la máscara, quería sentirse un poco distinto esa mañana.

Y así fue como salió recorriendo las calles, mirando los pocos restos de la nieve derretirse o ser removidos, o tomados en pequeños proyectiles por los infantes que reían lanzándose con ellos. Poco a poco aquel blanco desapareció.

Miró a varios niños jugando entre los restos de la nieve: corriendo y escondiéndose, llorando o peleando, riendo, siendo felices a pesar de ser una aldea ninja. Aquello de alguna manera le sacó una sonrisa.

Recordó aquellos días cuando él también hacía eso, inevitablemente llegó donde su equipo, recordando a la dulce Rin y el obstinado Obito ¡cuántas veces no le tiraron bolas de nieve para jugar! (muchas veces los rechazó, pero otras tantas se unió a sus juegos), y había que aclarar que no pasaron muchos años desde entonces, porque aún era muy joven.

Suspiró acomodándose aquel enorme trapo rojo en el cuello, ¡odiaba las bufandas!, eran muy aparatosas, pero no podía prescindir de ellas. Además de que su madre se la tejió y le acostumbró a nunca andar sin ellas en esa época.

No supo bien como, pero terminó por llegar al parque, el rechinido de los columpios lo despertó de sus pensamientos, respiró suspirando, observando aquel vapor condensándose frente del él causa del descenso de temperatura.

No entendía como, pero siempre terminaba en el parque. No le gustaba, era demasiado nostálgico estar ahí.

-Por eso odio estos días- susurró al mirar las sombras del ayer, cuando el parque no era tan malo para él –debería…

Repentinamente algo lo golpeó en el rostro doliéndole más de lo normal por el frio y por la costumbre de la máscara, seguramente tendría la marca en la cara de lo que sea que le golpeó.

Era una pelota naranja, tan colorida que era imposible no verla en los restos de la nieve. Se talló el dolorido rostro y tomó aquel balón, analizándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que había visto en días.

-Se…se lo das- escuchó detrás –, dáselo, dáselo a la niña.

Giró y se encontró con lo que parecía una niña, y la palabra era parecer, pues estaba envuelta entre tanto suéter y tela que apenas su pequeño rostro se escapaba del gorro, bufanda, suéter y cuanta cosa traía encima.

Era regordeta (o eso parecía) o quizás solo era el efecto del exceso de prendas que cargaba, seguramente no tendría frío ni en los polos del planeta.

-A una niña…¿a qué niña?- preguntó mirando a un costado.

-A Tatura- dijo la pequeña, diciendo perfectamente el nombre (o eso parecía), extraño, pues aun hablaba mal.

-¿Y quién es esa Tatura que me golpeó?- preguntó moviendo el balón entre las manos.

La niña se sonrojó, mezclándose el rojo de sus mejillas con el gorro de fresas que cargaba –mí, soy mi- dijo tocándose el pecho.

-Ah…- susurró Kakashi –¿eres esa tal Tatura?

-No, no, Tatura no es, es Ta-Tu-Ra.

-Sí, ya entendí, es Tatura.

Entonces le prestó más atención era una pequeña de escaso años, tenía unos grandes y redondos ojos verdes, tan verdes como los retoños de los árboles que ya estaban saliendo, era una niña en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¡Que no!- le gritó inflando sus mejillas -¡no es Tatura, es Ta-Tu-Ra!

Aquel enojo en sus mejillas y ojos le causó gracia y jugó más con el balón entre sus manos –así que no te llamas Tatura- la niña asintió mirando el ir venir de la pelota; decidió jugar con ella también -, sino Ta-tu-ra- dijo imitando su tono y habla, burlándose de ella.

-¡No!- le gritó esta vez golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies, -ashi no she llama, tontho- y acto seguido le pateo el tobillo izquierdo.

-¡Ahh!...- se dobló del dolor, hincándose para aminorar el dolor -, mira niña grosera -le dijo sobándose el tobillo-, no es mi culpa que no sepas hablar.

-Dáselo, dáselo a ella – le exigió tratando de quitarle el juguete.

-¿A quién?- forcejeó otro poco, incorporándose de inmediato; jugaría otro poco con esa niña..

La niña suspiró y berreó un poco –a Tatura- gruñó por lo bajo.

-Está bien, se lo daré- le dijo asintiendo, poniéndose a su altura, estirándole el balón, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, pero aquel brillo desapareció tan pronto le dijo -, pero a ti no, porque tú no eres Tatura- y se incorporó.

Kakashi esperó por el berrinche, paseando la pelota de un lado a otro de sus manos. Debía admitir que molestar a la pequeña le era muy divertido. Nunca llegó el reclamo, al contrario, se sorprendió al escucharla sollozar.

-Bien, bien, no llores- se sintió mal y fue peor cuando lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de agua –, ten, es tuyo- y se lo extendió, la niña lo tomó y él le sonrió tocándole la cabeza.

-Tracias- le dijo regalándole una enorme sonrisa. Fue entonces que le prestó otro poco de atención. Tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Nunca había visto algo como esa sonrisa.

Algunas veces escuchó que ciertas personas al sonreír tenían eso, pero nunca conoció a alguien (era algo difícil pues no conocía a casi nadie, y mucho menos sonreían estando cerca de él), así que aquello le pareció de lo más curioso e interesante.

Tenía una linda y especial sonrisa extraña.

La niña le reverenció, dio media vuelta y caminó; se quedó pensando un poco en esos hoyuelos, dio media vuelta y caminó, pero pronto algo lo detuvo, algo que le jalaba de la enorme gabardina gris, miró por un lado y encontró a la nena de los hoyuelos, sonriéndole nuevamente con los irresistibles huequitos a los costados de la comisura de los labios.

-Tu…tu jutar con Tatura chan.

-¿Jutar?

-No, tontho, Ju-tar.

-¿Jugar?- ella asintió y él lo pensó un poco. Ya tenía unos pocos años que eso de jugar "no iba con él" (ni siquiera cuando "iba con él"). La miró encontrándose con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de brillo colándose por el gorro de fresas, con su sonrisa de dos hoyuelos, escapándose de la bufanda rosa –. Si, juguemos, ¿por qué no?

Y ella sonrió aún más y le tomó de la mano, arrastrándole hasta el centro del parque, donde la nieve se conservaba mejor. Le llevó donde un grupo de niñas de más o menos la edad de la pequeña.

Aquellas niñas le enseñaron a jugar el clásico juego que irónicamente se llamaba "los hoyitos"; consistía en un conjunto de unas cuantas reglas que no pensó que personitas tan pequeñas recordaran y llevaran a la perfección, ejecutándolo de tal manera que terminó por perder varias veces y, por tanto, ser golpeado por cada una de ellas y en más de una ocasión, sintiendo en el rostro, piernas, brazos, estómago y cualquier otra dolorosa parte de su cuerpo la misma pelota naranja de antes.

Después de ser terriblemente derrotado, humillado y golpeado por niñas d años, no se sentía tan mal, de hecho, extrañamente se sentía bien, mejor que cualquier día que recordara desde que se unió (o poco antes) al Anbu.

El juego terminó cuando las madres fueron por las nenas y él se despidió de ellas tan rápido como las conoció. Justo antes de volver a ser el mismo de siempre dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa, la niña de ojos verdes lo alcanzó antes de marcharse, le tomó del abrigo y le extendió un gorro, ese de fresas rosas y apetitosas; al parecer quería regalárselo o algo así.

Fue entonces que sonrió al conocer su cabello, sonrió porque era tan especial, tierno, curioso y extraño como todo en esa niña. Era rosa, tan rosa como las bolas de goma de mascar de los aparadores de las dulcerías. Lo traía corto pero con una pequeña capa superior cubriéndole la frente y parte de las orejas, como simulando a un pequeño, vistoso, colorido y rosado hongo.

-Te lo da, agárralo…Tatura tiene muchos.

Kakashi se quedó pensando un poco, pues realmente con aquel gorro se vería totalmente ridículo.

-Ponelo, te dará frio, ponelo – le ordenó con mezcla de autoridad y ternura, pero él seguía dudando – ¡ten ya!, mamá me espera…¡ten, Tatura te lo da!-, le dijo finalmente, dándole una enorme sonrisa con esos huequitos en las mejillas que tanto le cautivaban y convencían.

Definitivamente eran irresistibles.

-Bien, bien, tranquila Tatura, lo tomaré, - lo tomó con la intención de no ponérselo, pero ella acabó con sus esperanzas al esperar que lo hiciera, suspiró y terminó por ceder una vez ante su sonrisa -, bien, bien, también me lo pondré - se lo colocó como pudo –, gracias, creo que me van bien las fresas con el abrigo, ¿verdad Tatura chan?

-No. Y no es Tatura, es Ta-Tu-Ra, tontho…- le gritó por última vez, corriendo por el cada vez más verde parque.

Siendo humillado de nuevo, fue cuando recordó que realmente no era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa como esa, alguna vez miró otra en una pequeña; fue justo antes de unirse al Anbu, o cerca de esas fechas. Pero en esa ocasión era con una bebé, una niña pequeña de ojos verdes como los retoños que los arboles ya tenían, una nena que Gay aún mencionaba y que realmente él había olvidado de no ser por él y esa piedrilla verde-azul que aún conservaba; de hecho era un recuerdo borroso de dónde sólo rescataba los ojos verdes y la bella y babeante sonrisa con dos hoyuelos de la bebé.

La siguió mirando hasta que llegó donde su madre que le preguntaba por el gorro y le acomodaba más y más el montón de prendas que cargaba, la niña dijo quién sabe qué, pero le señaló sonriéndole por última vez, dejando que aun con las distancia pudiera ver (o imaginarse) de nuevo esos extraños, curiosos y tiernos hoyuelos.

Se despidió con el clásico adiós y él le sonrió despidiéndose de la misma forma escuchando por vez primera en voz de la madre el verdadero nombre de la nena…dio media vuelta y sonrió. -Sakura, le va bien el nombre-. Apuró el paso pensando que solo esperaba que nadie le viera con ese gorro, pues realmente debía verse ridículo.

&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Pues no pude resistir volver a escribir estas historias cursis y tiernas que tanto me gustan n.n (espero que a ustedes también)….pues bien, que solo diré que está dedicado a mi amigototota **K2008sempai,** que siempre me pide historias relacionadas con "1,2 y 3", y que de alguna manera su insistencia ayuda a que no me oxide en esto de la escritura…saludos amiguita y que te mejores, y por cierto, no me gustaría jugar contigo ese juego, que seguro eras de las de mejor tino y con más potencia (mi pancita terminaría roja…como siempre -.-U).

Por cierto, ese juego "Los hoyitos", es tradicional de por mis lares del país (no sé si en los otros estados de México se le conozca así), me gustaba jugarlo mucho, pero siempre terminaba golpeada al estilo "quemados" de los gringos -.-U! (me vengué con Kakashi, y con niñas d años, jajajajaja), si quieren saber las reglas o como es y se juega, investíguenle por ahí en el internet xD (me da flojera explicarlas xD) o con un amigo mexicano-norteño jejeje; lo puse porque necesitaba un juego y pensé que ese iba muy bien con el tema y con mis ganas de torturar y humillar al ninja copia xD…Por cierto, este fic me dejó con la intención de dibujar unas cuantas escenas, a ver si me doy el gusto y el tiempo, realmente quiero n.n.

Nos vemos pronto, dios me los cuide y los dejo porque mi nena, ¡tan bella ella!, está llorando desde la cuna…

Hasta pronto.


	9. I

**I. Ilusión.**

**Rating:** T

**Género:** Erótico (¿existe?).

**Summary**: Sakura guardaba una ilusión, una fantasía, un sueño, un secreto oculto…Aquel secreto la estaba quemando por dentro…de tantas formas distintas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a _**_Abubuz_**_, quien se merece más que un oneshot del abecedario pero quién por el momento no puedo ofrecerle más. Gracias, espero y le guste._

**-o-**

Sakura guardaba una ilusión, una fantasía, un sueño, un secreto oculto; era uno de los más grandes secretos que guardaba celosamente desde unos años, en realidad, desde hacía dos. Aquel secreto la estaba quemando por dentro…de tantas formas distintas.

Una noche de calor insoportable se despertó inquieta envuelta en sudor y ardor, uno que le inundaba el cuerpo por completo, desde lo más profundo hasta lo más íntimo, justo donde se suponía no debía sentir ardor o calor alguno.

Lo había soñado una vez más, deseado otra vez…

-No de nuevo- susurró dejándose caer en la bolsa de dormir.

Era verano y hacía un sofoco insoportable a pesar de estar acampando al aire libre; el cielo lucía engalanado de estrellas titilantes, pero poco o nada le importaba a Sakura la belleza estelar. Cerró los ojos tratando de sosegarse pero era casi imposible, aún sentía sus manos, sus besos, su cuerpo sobre ella; trato de aminorar la respiración, ¡parecía como si hubiese corrido un maratón! Una necesidad imperiosa de sentirlo se instaló en su joven cuerpo, tuvo que conformarse con su tacto, pero ni sus propias manos siguiendo el soñado camino de las de él servían de nada, ¡nada servía!

Lo había soñado una vez más, deseado otra vez…

Triste o tranquilamente solo era un sueño, como siempre.

-Que calor tan insoportable- bufó observando en derredor donde sus compañeros descansaban. –. Tal vez…refrescándome un poco…descanse mejor.

Cerca había un riachuelo donde mitigaría el calor, al menos una parte de él.

Para él esa noche no era para dormir, simplemente el estado del tiempo, tan caluroso y asfixiante no daba pie para descansar, al menos no para él.

-Demonios…- renegó molesto, echando el montón de mantas que solo empeoraba las cosas –, mejor caminar que seguir aquí tratando de dormir…tal vez cansado sea distinto- . Simplemente no podía dormir y decidió caminar un poco.

Caminó deambulando por varias horas sin aminorar un poco el insomnio y el bochorno del lugar, repentinamente llegó donde un bello y sencillo riachuelo serpenteaba en medio del bosque. Contento de tener la oportunidad de refrescarse se acercó, pero realmente el agua no le ayudó en absoluto, fue cuando la miró, cuando la notó por primera vez…de tantas formas distintas.

En la parte profunda del riachuelo estaba ella: Sakura.

Primero le pareció una fantasía estúpida pero hermosa, una ilusión que el ambiente caluroso del verano y su imaginación literaria le regalaban, pero fue muy poco tiempo el necesario para que se diera cuenta de que, o, mejor dicho, quien era aquel ser fantástico que se sumergía en las aguas. Era su alumna.

Sakura se bañaba completamente desnuda y aquello no podía ser más esplendido; la luna parecía deleitarse tanto como él, sus rayos dulcemente acariciaban su bella y delicada piel de doncella, haciéndole la envidia de cualquiera que, como él, no pudiera sino solo verlo e imaginar que se sentía.

Podía ver su marcado perfil, sus cabellos rosados se pegaban en su nívea y arqueada espalda, pero unos cuantos corrían con la suerte de rozar sus erguidos pechos. Sumado a los afortunados rayos de luna que la besaban estaba el agua, dándole el reflejo espectral y mágico de las criaturas fantásticas con las que sueña cualquier aventurero, era como una ninfa que bailaba una danza oculta, bella, simple, hechizante y terriblemente irresistible.

Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban por su dulce rostro, eran pequeñas y delicadas pero seductoras, atrayentes y convincentes, tratando de llamarlo, justo como toda ella.

Simplemente de la sorpresa pasó a la admiración y la admiración se transformó en deseo; pero esa dulce e inquietante ilusión, esa fantasía, se deshizo cuando ella lo notó. Ante el descubrimiento de ser observada giró completamente permitiéndole verla de frente, dándole otra perspectiva de lo hermosa que era.

Podía recordarla clara y detalladamente, por ejemplo rememoraba como sus manos, sus ojos, su cabello, sus senos, su cuello y su inquieta cintura se hundieron en las aguas, como cada parte de todo lo que vio en ese lapso se sumergieron tímidamente hasta que finalmente solo sus ojos y el leve rubor era apreciado; obviamente él tuvo que irse.

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquella noche.

Aquel evento solo había empeorado la situación de Sakura, dejándole un sabor agridulce en su pequeña boca.

Era extraño y turbador pensarlo un poco, siquiera tratar de comprender que significaba el hecho de saberse vista y deseada y ser tan feliz. Por un momento fue ella, por un momento logró una parte de su ilusión prohibida y secreta, esa donde ella era suya y él suyo.

Una fantasía donde ella era quien era vista con admiración, con fuego en los ojos; donde en ese ojo negro se reflejaba ella, solo ella y no aquella pelirroja de dos años atrás.

Todo fue como un sueño, uno como aquel recuerdo del incidente que vergonzosamente resguardaba en sus pensamientos; lo había encontrado en una situación por demás comprometedora, por no decir voluptuosa, con una mucama pelirroja de una lujosa mansión que protegían en una de las tantas misiones de rutina que tenían; también era extraño y perturbador pensar que ya no le daba temor o vergüenza recordarlo y que simplemente era parte de su memoria.

Recordaba perfectamente el inicio de todo.

No le tocaba la guardia, pero ante su insomnio y admiración por el lugar, salió a observar lo alrededores. Escuchó unos ruidos extraños y decidió espiar ante la amenaza de un ataque, fue discreta y apenas fue un vistazo lo que vio por la pequeña rendija de la puerta, pero duró lo suficiente para alterarla, para cambiarla.

Al verlos lo primero sintió fue temor, un trauma vergonzoso con el que lidió por unos meses, pero había sido su culpa por andar por la mansión a esas horas de la noche; ¡Diablos!, ¿cuándo iba a imaginar encontrarse algo así en la biblioteca de una casona señorial?, afortunadamente ninguno la notó porque francamente estaban demasiado ocupados como para notar algo más que sus propios cuerpos. También recordarlo le llenaba de pena y vergüenza, sobretodo porque cada vez que veía a su profesor no podía evitarlo.

Aquel "incidente" era algo que no podía olvidar; inquietantemente poco a poco aquella pena, aquel temor se fue transformando: primero en curiosidad, todo aquel acto se sentía, se veía, parecía tan…extraño, curioso, diferente, ¿realmente se sentía tan bien hacerlo?, sus rostros daban a entender que sí.

Inesperada y vergonzosamente el recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria, quisiera o no (más lo primero) ahí estaba, atormentándola, despertando sus dudas, sus ganas, transformándola, cambiándola.

La transformación fue deseo.

La imagen de esos dos en la biblioteca era más y más constante en su mente, en sus sueños. Sorpresivamente se dio cuenta de que aquellos cabellos que se revolvían entre las ásperas y grandes manos de Kakashi ya no eran rojos, sino rosas; aquellos gemidos eran suyos ¡era su voz!, no la de la mucama; ella era a quién él aprisionaba contra los libros y su grande y ejercitado cuerpo de hombre lleno de cicatrices de las mil y un batallas en las que peleó; su pierna era la que recorría de arriba abajo con grande desesperación y ansias, como si de ello dependiera vivir o no.

No sabía si aquello podía llamarse amor, lo cierto era que él la hacía sentir algo. Cada vez que lo veía algo le recorría el cuerpo y se detenía quemante justo donde nada debía detenerse y mucho menos quemarle con tanta intensidad.

Por si fuera poco todo empeoró esa noche del riachuelo. No sabía si era bueno o malo, lo cierto es que ser vista por él con ese deseo en su ojo negro se había hecho realidad.

Sí, porque por un momento él le recorrió con ese mismo fuego, afán, intensidad, hambre y sed con que recorrió el cuerpo de aquella mucama pelirroja que no dejaba de moverse ante sus manos. Quizá no la tocó ni un poco con sus manos, pero si con su ojo, con solo su ojo la hizo temblar, desearlo mucho más, añorar sentirlo, desear sentir sus manos recorriéndola, deseándola, haciéndola suya en cada centímetro de su piel.

Pero aquella noche él simplemente se fue y al día siguiente, como el resto de los días, no la miraba a los ojos ni un poco, ni por error; eso era peor que fingir que nada pasó, era peor que aquella relación casi indiferente de maestro-alumno que llevaban.

En ocasiones sus ojos la veían discretamente, otras no tanto, pero invariablemente los notaba. Lo cierto es que casi siempre se hacía la que no lo notaba, pero cuando giraba a verlo él la evadía ocultándose tras su libro, sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados o simplemente ignorándola.

Nunca hablaron de lo que pasó, y realmente no importaba mucho, Sakura se conformaba recordando su mirada lujuriosa de antaño, sobre todo si se aparecía frecuentemente cuando la veía de espaldas, o de cualquier ángulo que no implicara contacto visual directo; ella notaba su deseo, sus ganas, su ojo recorriéndola poco a poco, haciéndole el amor con solo verla.

Ella era feliz cuando sus ojos creaban ese calor que le recorría de arriba abajo y que le hacían temblar las piernas…era feliz porque sabía que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Una noche después de un año y varios meses lo inevitable pasó justo en el lugar donde él la notó por primera vez. Kakashi no lo sabía, pero en realidad esa no fue la primera vez que Sakura se entregaba a él.

Ella había sido suya mucho antes de que la tomara en el mismo riachuelo donde la vio desnuda. Él la había hecho suya desde antes, fue suya una y otra vez desde la noche del riachuelo. ¡Cuántas veces no fue suya antes!, ¿cuantas veces sus ojos no la desnudaron y sus manos no la recorrieron…?, pero sorprendentemente en realidad lo fue desde antes de eso, desde meses después del "incidente".

Sakura lo sabía (por mucho que trató de ignorarlo), supo que era, fue y seria suya cuando lo soñó con esa pelirroja que se convertía en ella, ese también era otro de sus secretos ocultos, uno que le daba gracia y orgullo tener y que jamás compartiría con él, por muy curioso que le pareciera que él nunca se diera cuenta de su entrega anticipada y febril.

Ciertamente en esos momentos cuando sus cuerpos se unieron después de posponer tanto lo inevitable, nada importaba más que una cosa: por fin se cumplía su ilusión, su fantasía, su sueño, su secreto más oculto.

Por fin era un sueño hecho realidad tenerlo junto a ella, y aunque no era en una biblioteca de una casona señorial sino entre las aguas de un simple y sencillo riachuelo que serpenteaba en un bosque, igualmente podía tomar su varonil rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, mientras las ásperas y grandes manos de él la recorrían por completo igual o más ansiosas y sedientas de cómo las imaginaba.

Ciertamente ella no sabía si eso era amor, pero por el momento no importaba; solo importaba hacer realidad aquel sueño, su ilusión, su fantasía, su secreto más oculto. Y ante aquel trance idílico, lujurioso, placentero y voluptuoso donde con sus manos, con sus besos y sus caricias saciaban sus deseos, se sumergieron en las tibias aguas del riachuelo


	10. J

**J. Juego.**

**Rating**: K

**Género**: Humor/General

**Summary**: Sakura no podía creer la suerte que tenía, ¡le había tocado Sasuke!, tal vez esa mañana no sería tan mala después de todo, y tal vez no fue tan mala idea de Ino hacer ese estúpido juego de la botella.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-o-**

Sakura no podía creer la suerte que tenía, ¡le había tocado Sasuke!, tal vez esa mañana no sería tan mala después de todo, y tal vez no fue tan mala idea de Ino hacer ese estúpido juego de la botella.

Se encontraban en una extensa ronda de entrenamientos para concursar en quien sabe qué tipo de olimpiadas entre las aldeas ninjas para conmemorar el fin de la guerra, sinceramente aquello le importaba un soberano rábano, solo significaba trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, además del que Tsunade shishuo le daba (lo que era bastante, claro estaba), pero al ver la cara suplicante de Naruto (que estaba sumamente interesado y emocionado) y la del resto del equipo (incluyendo Sasuke) no pudo negarse, por mucho que quisiera.

Participarían los equipos de su generación, para lo cual todos entrenaban relativamente juntos. Entre las sesiones tenían un pequeño receso, uno por día, lo que hacía que esos días fueran terriblemente cansados y aburridos, así que el día anterior Ino quedó muy seriamente de llevar un poco de diversión para esos pocos minutos de oro (solo a ella se le ocurría querer "divertirse" cuando todos los demás querían descansar). En fin, que llegado el tiempo de sosiego sacó de sólo Dios sabe dónde una pequeña botella de vidrio y la colocó en medio de ellos (les pidió hicieran un círculo).

-Las reglas son muy simples- enunció con orgullo –, aquellos a los que señalen la botella tendrán que darse un beso, y un buen beso, nada de ñoñerías como besos de "pajarito".

-¡Estás loca!- gritó uno de los jóvenes.

-No del todo, me gusta la idea- dijo Ten-Ten, más que dispuesta a participar -, ¿qué dices tú Hinata?

-Eh…yo…esto…-. La pobre no podía ni hablar, a Dios gracias que no se desmayó, quiso opinar pero sólo un sonido gutural salió de sus labios, afortunadamente Ino la tradujo, a su conveniencia, obviamente.

-¡Eso es suficiente!- enunció rápidamente Ino sin dejarla empezar a hablar-, y si Hinata dijo que sí, supongo que nadie puede negarse.

Fue así como inició el juego, sinceramente no deseaba jugar, pues sería arriesgarse a besar a otro que no fuera Sasuke (que seguramente no entraría al juego), pero al ver como Sasuke aceptó jugar colocándose justo frente a ella (lo que aumentaban las posibilidades de que le tocara y de tener una excusa de por fin besarlo) se quedó sentada gracias al poder de convencimiento de su Inner y de Ino, quien hostigó a todos hasta que aceptaron, eso de "¿o tienen miedo parvada de gallinas?" era bastante convincente.

-Entonces empecemos- dijo la rubia tomando la botella, pero antes de darle el primer giro Naruto la interrumpió.

-¡Un momento!- gritó Naruto -¿qué tal si me toca un hombre?, no voy a besar un hombre, _no otra vez-_ pensó sonrojándose de la pena por cierto desagradable recuerdo que no quería volver a revivir.

-¡Es cierto!- gritó Kiba –; a diferencia de Naruto y Sasuke, yo jamás besaría a otro chico. Pero si se trata de ver a dos mujeres besándose…pues eso ya cambia.

-Por supuesto que no- participó por fin Sakura -, no voy a besar a ninguna mujer. _De hecho solo a Sasuke-_ pensó su Inner con diversión malsana

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, para evitar todo eso les pedí sentarse así, todo lo tengo fríamente calculado, me subestiman- enunció con altivez -, listos o no aquí va.

La botella ya llevaba varios giros provocando los tan inesperados y deseados besos, según Sakura unos más afortunados que otros (como Ten-Ten que había besado a Sasuke) y otros no tanto (como la pobre Hinata que tuvo que besar a Sai).

Igualmente los besos provocaban ciertos resquemores entre los participantes que no querían compartir los labios del que ellos querían besar (cómo Ino que no le había tocado ni Sai ni Sasuke), pero reglas eran reglas.

Hasta ese momento sólo ella y Naruto no habían salido en el sorteo.

-_Ya falta poco o nada para terminar el receso y yo con esta racha de mala suerte-_ pensó con pesar. La botella se detuvo y fue a dar justo donde Uzumaki se encontraba.

-¡Qué bien!, ya me tocaba, ¡de verás!- gritó Naruto alegremente, brincando cual potro recién nacido, ni siquiera le importaba mucho quien sería a la que besaría, que al inicio obviamente quería que fuera Sakura, pero habían ganado todos y él no y eso era suficiente para que deseara besar a quien fuera con tal de ganar una ronda.

-Bien Naruto, vienes con suerte, te tocó la niña más bella del circulo: yo- dijo Ino respirando con resignación -. Espero y te esfuerces, no quiero un beso mediocre, de ser así te voy a dar fama de malo para besar y las chicas lindas como yo no nos interesaremos en ti.

Naruto tragó saliva y se acercó nervioso ante la amenaza de Ino, proponiéndose darle el mejor de sus besos para ganarse un buen comentario por parte de la rubia, desafortunadamente no tenía mucha experiencia pero haría su mejor esfuerzo. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente Ino negó con la cabeza al sentirlo temblar.

-Pareces un pollito mojado con tanto temblor, ¿o tienes miedo?, ¡que tierno!

-No soy ningún pollo y no tiemblo, ¡no te tengo miedo, de verás!

-Pues deberías- murmuró amenazante.

-¿De ti?, no tuve miedo de otros, menos de ti.

Sakura suspiró, Naruto había firmado su sentencia.

-Sí, se me olvidaba, eres tan fuerte- enunció la rubia y sonrió con picardía al auto- proponerse darle un buen susto con el mejor beso que había dado hasta entonces (que ya era mucho decir, por cierto). El pobre Uzumaki abrió la boca para defenderse pero la astuta chica le tomó desprevenido y le plantó tremendo beso que no le dejó ni respirar.

-_Bien, está decidido, este no es mi día-_ pensó Sakura al ver como su amiga-enemiga prácticamente se comía a Naruto, seguramente Ino alargaría el beso solo para desquitarse, lo que acortaría las posibilidades de iniciar otro juego.

-Bueno, sigamos con el juego, ¡una última ronda!- gritó Ino soltando al pobre de Naruto que dio contra el suelo.

Hinata corrió a auxiliar al caído pero no fue necesario, Naruto rápidamente se incorporó al recuperar el aliento; Ino ni siquiera lo había dejado respirar ni tomar aire al inicio del beso por lo cual se sentía débil, terriblemente derrotado y humillado, lo que por fin le dio la resolución de que Ino Yamanaka era una excelente y peligrosa enemiga que había que respetar y pensar seriamente antes de herirle el orgullo.

Mientras Naruto se sentaba Sakura se lamentaba su suerte, suerte que cambió cuando, finalmente, en el último giro la botella los señaló a ella y a Sasuke.

¡Sus ojos no podían creerlo!

-¡_Dios, Dios, por fin, después de que a mi joven edad he pasado tantas humillaciones, persecuciones y hasta peligros de muerte, por fin me has recompensado!-_ casi bailaba de alegría y pensó que estaba tan feliz que podía bailar parada en la botella sin perder ni un poco el equilibrio, pero por supuesto que jamás dejaría notar su contentamiento ni mucho menos bailaría sobre una botella, por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

-Maldita frente suertuda- murmuró Ino. –Bien, bien, bésense de una buena vez para seguir con nuestras vidas.

_-¡Envidiosa!-_ pensó Sakura sonriendo con picardía al mirarla tan molesta.

-Terminemos con esto- dijo con sequedad Sasuke tratando de sacarse de encima a Naruto que le rogaba desistiera de jugar.

-No es justo Teme, no es justo…

Sasuke aceptó participar solo por el hecho de que Naruto le retó, además claro de que besar a una chica no estaría tan mal (de paso se quitaba esa mala fama que rondaba en los oscuros rincones de Konoha y se borraba el recuerdo horrible de su primer beso). Extrañamente el que ahora se lamentaba de ser tan terco era el pobre Naruto, se lamentaba profundamente haberlo retado a participar en el infantil y estúpido juego (como lo nombró Sasuke al inicio).

-Cierra la boca Dobe, tú fuiste el que insistió.

Al escucharlo hablar la pobre y afortunada Haruno sintió, como comúnmente se dice, el corazón latiéndole en la mano, latía tan rápido como si hubiera dado mil vueltas al campo de entrenamiento; al verlo incorporarse y llegar donde ella se le revolvió el estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar presa de la gran sorpresa de por fin poder besarlo.

¡Desde el examen chunnin no estaba tan nerviosa!, ¡al fin lo besaría, no podía creerlo!

Uchiha se paró frente de ella y le extendió la mano para que se incorporará, Sakura la aceptó y se paró tratando de no pasarse la lengua por los labios ante el nervio que le daba tenerlo frente de ella y a su disposición, ¡finalmente después de años de esperarlo al fin lo besaría!

Se acercó a él recordando paso a paso su plan (si, tenía un plan de como besarlo), midiendo con exactitud cada movimiento, anticipando cada sensación y casi sintiendo su fresco aliento golpeando su fina piel...

Después de tantos años de planearlo y esperarlo finalmente probaría la dulce ambrosia de los labios del último de los Uchiha. Un sonido espantoso le provocó un brinco del susto que sintió, era un gong, el que Gai sensei sonaba día tras día para "amenizar" el entrenamiento.

-Bien chicos- apareció Gai sensei en una nube de humo-, me temo que traigo malas noticias, el receso ha acabado y seguiremos con la práctica. –y para terminar por completo con la magia del momento hizo sonar el gong haciendo tremendo escándalo y borrando cualquier rastro de romance.

Ni que decir del chasco que se llevó, ¡por fin los labios de Sasuke serían suyos y se acababa el tiempo!, Sasuke le soltó la mano y al igual que todos (excepto Gai sensei) se tapó los oídos ante el sonido del platillo

-Pero…pero…- giró viendo a Gai sensei, pidiéndole que le diera un minuto más.

-Lo siento, reglas son reglas.

-Sólo…sólo un minuto…- susurró sin poder creer su mala suerte.

-No. Además la competencia está cerca, no podemos seguir perdiendo más del valioso tiempo –dicho esto sonó de nuevo el gong.

No podía creer su mala suerte, tan cerca de besarlo…y se acababa el tiempo.

Ino se echó a reír a carcajadas de su mala fortuna.

-¡_Bésalo ya!- _gritó su yo interna._ -¡Está detrás de ti!, ¡bésalo ya!, es tu derecho, te corresponde, ¡hazlo antes de que se vaya! -_ pero las piernas no le respondían, se había convertido de piedra al perder por nada la mejor oportunidad de su corta y juvenil vida, ¡no podía ser cierto! -,_ ¡que lo beses, maldita sea!, se va a ir, ¡o acaso eres una gallina!_

O no, claro que no lo era, y por Dios que su Inner tenía razón ¡era su derecho!, ¡y por Dios que no se iría sin un beso! Se lo había ganado a pulso al arriesgarse a besar a quien fuera. ¡Se merecía su beso! Y en esos pocos segundos giró armándose de valor, perdiendo por un instante la pena que siempre le ganaba y evitaba comportarse como la chica valiente que era.

Lo besaría y lo haría ya, sino tal vez se arrepentiría.

Giró tan rápido como su entrenamiento le permitió y antes de que Sasuke se retirara más tomó en sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Sasuke y lo besó tan fuerte, tan rápido y tan intensamente que el pobre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de corresponderle a tanta efusividad, ¡tanto lo sorprendió!

Se sintió orgullosa al besarlo y sentir como lo tomó por sorpresa con su apasionado beso; se esmeró mucho en aquel beso, pues aunque su experiencia era mínima, por no decir nula (los RCP no contaban mucho, después de todo) debía darle la mejor impresión a Sasuke sobre su habilidad con los labios, quien sabe y con ese beso al fin lograba despertar su interés, o al menos le quedaría un gran recuerdo y quitarse el deseo de besarlo.

Trató de recordar los consejos de todo ese montón de revistas para jovencitas sobre el beso perfecto y, ante su propia admiración trató de invadir con su pequeña y traviesa lengua la boca del chico, todo tan rápido que apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que hacía o lo que sentía. Pero él se alejó (no sin batallar un poco ante su insistencia) reaccionando al fin poniéndole la mano como barrera, por lo cual lo único que pudo sentir Sakura en sus labios, y lengua, fueron los fuertes y rasposos dedos.

-_¿Rasposos?_

Fue cuando lo miró. Abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, definitivamente este no era su día.

-Kakashi sensei…- susurró apenas tuvo aliento antes de convertirse en una escultura de piedra.

¡No podía creer su suerte!, no sólo perdió la oportunidad de oro de besar a Sasuke, ¡también había besado (y de qué forma) a su maestro!, ¡frente a todos!

Había sido tan tonta y descuidada que ni se fijó a quien besaba, mucho menos lo que hacía o sentía, ¡ni siquiera notaba el roce de la tela de la máscara de su maestro!, ¡tan desesperada y ansiosa estaba!

-Sakura chan, si lo que querías eran unos cuantos minutos más no tenías por qué besarme...pero supongo que con eso quedó muy claro tu punto, al menos a mí si lograste convencerme completamente.

Lastimosamente estaba mejor ausente que presente, pues al menos así no se daba cuenta de las risas burlonas que se cernían sobre ella, o no era consciente del sonrojo enorme que le nacía y le hacía temblar de vergüenza e ira al ver como se burlaban de ella, en especial Ino que se revolcaba (literalmente) al verla pasar tal pena.

-Con esto es suficiente para pasarme riendo lo que resta del año frentona. No importa las veces que meta la pata, con esto jamás podré ganarte- Ino se llevaba la mano al estómago tratando de aminorar el dolor de tanto reirse.

-_¡Maldita cerda!_

Repentinamente Kakashi (que seguía frente a ella) le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, dejándola completamente de piedra al sonreírle con su ojo visible provocándole sorprendentemente más vergüenza de la que ya sentía al recordar cómo le paseó la lengua por los dedos.

-_Oh…por Dios…_

_-_Al menos debiste avisarme y me hubiera quitado la máscara – le dejó en broma con una sonrisa infantil que terminó por acabar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-_Oh…¿por qué sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas?_

_-_¡Se hubiera quitado la máscara!- gritó Naruto casi matándola del susto al pararse a un costado y gritarle en el oído. Estaba emocionado de al fin encontrar algo bueno en todo eso (ver el rostro misterioso de su sensei) que ya no le importaba que alguien más besara a Sakura y no él (al menos no fue Sasuke) -, de haber sabido que era tan fácil desenmascararlo desde cuando lo hubieras besado Sakura chan, ¡dale otro a ver si se quita la máscara!

-¡Cierra la boca, tonto! – gritó apuñando las manos controlándose únicamente por el hecho de que Naruto no tenía la culpa de su actual vergüenza y no podía desquitarse con él, por mucho que lo deseara y la tentara.

Afortunadamente Kakashi dejó de prestarle atención y le arrebató a Gai el gong. -cinco minutos más de descanso.- proclamó sonando el platillo provocando que se taparan los oídos.

-¡Sólo cinco!- gritó Naruto más que enfadado reventándole por poco el tímpano izquierdo -, ¡Sakura chan lo besa y sólo nos da cinco minutos a cambio!, ¡yo daría mínimo una hora por ese beso!

-Supongo que eso nos hace diferentes.- dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-Termina de darle el beso francés y quizá nos dé una hora- gritó Kiba más que entretenido, haciendo que Ino (y todos los demás) reanudaran sus risas.

-No es tan mala idea- susurró Naruto pensando que si ya le había besado una vez no perdía mucho con dos veces, mientras no fuera Sasuke…después de todo estaba muy cansado y tal vez miraría el rostro de Kakashi sensei, valía la pena el sacrificio.

-¡Cierra la boca, tonto!- le pidió molesta jalándole la oreja.

Sakura suspiró pensando que ni torturando al pobre de Naruto se libraría de la peor de las vergüenzas que hasta hoy pasaba, ¡besó a su maestro (y de qué forma) frente a todos!, ¡ese día no podía ir peor!

-Oh, Sakura chan, - le habló Kakashi antes de irse leyendo el libro -, debes darme el nombre de ese enjuague bucal que usas, realmente me ha gustado, ¿menta?

Tal vez si podía ir peor, era Kakashi Hatake al que había besado después de todo.

Suspiró con pesadumbre y murmuró completamente avergonzada -menta fresca, de hecho.


	11. K

**K. Karma **(K. Katana/K. Kimono)**.**

**Rating:** T

**Género:** Lime/Humor.

**Summary:** De como Kakashi empezó a creer en el karma y sus efectos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a **Mahasana** quien propuso la palabra y detalles de la historia, espero y le haya gustado._

**-o-**

Kakashi recargó el peso de un pie a otro una y otra vez por los últimos minutos. Estaba de pie frente a todos los que se decían sus amigos, tenía unos nervios horrendos y se sentía un tanto impaciente. Miró a un lado, el sacerdote suspiraba y de vez en cuando miraba el gran reloj de la entrada, aquello lo puso más inquieto, ¿y si se desesperaba y. cancelaba todo?, porque el religioso tenía tiempo esperando, mucho a decir verdad, igualmente los invitados, que no dejaban de suspirar, removerse en sus asientos y ver hacia la entrada con la esperanza de que la novia apareciera en cualquier momento.

-_¿Por qué tardara tanto Sakura?_- se preguntó, suspiró y se contestó a si mismo -_, todas las novias, o la mayoría, siempre llegan tarde, supongo que es normal…_

Al menos así trataba de consolarse y sosegarse un poco, porque ella estaba retrasada, sumamente retrasada, y a ella le gustaba la puntualidad, ¡si lo sabría él!, le había costado muchas veces reclamos, miradas molestas y uno que otro golpe.

Siendo su boda la dulce Sakura le pidió, exigió, rogó y amenazó para que mostrara el valor de la puntualidad aunque solo fuera en el día más importante para los dos, cuando se casarían, pensar eso le hacía sentir peor.

Él (el novio), los invitados y el sacerdote ya estaban listos, pero la novia no; continuamente miraba donde las damas de honor, que con la misma cara de angustia e impaciencia le brindaban un suspiro, negaban con la cabeza, miraban hacia atrás o simplemente le evadían para no tener que hacer todo lo anterior quien sabe porque número de veces ya.

-_Sakura no me dejaría plantado, ¿cierto?_

Esperaba y no, porque no tenía muchas ganas de sentirse así de humillado y rechazado, además de que obviamente estaba muy enamorado de ella como para resistirlo.

-_Claro que no…me ama tanto como a ella, siendo así, no creo que pueda hacer eso, al menos yo no podría._

Quiso sonreír un poco al pensar en su situación: sorprendentemente se casaría, él, uno de los eternos solteros lo haría, y con su dulce alumna Sakura, ¡con su alumna!, que era menor que él un buen par de años, y no sólo eso, intentó lo que hace muchos años no hacía: ser puntual.

Se esforzó, se esmeró y luchó con todo su ser para poder estar a tiempo en el templo, y lo consiguió, al menos por unos cuantos minutos, pero fue un gran logro; ¿qué había duda que la amaba?, francamente no debía haberla, pues solo con el hecho de llegar tiempo (o casi) era más que suficiente para comprobarlo. El problema ahora era la novia, que simplemente no se presentaba.

-¿_Y si se arrepintió?-_ se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez si lo había hecho, después de todo en un principio la idea no le convencía; se lo había propuesto o insinuado una o dos veces, pero ella se negaba diciendo que no quería "arriesgar" que el gran amor que se tenían se perdiera por la rutina y bla bla bla.

-_Es verdad…_- se dijo de nuevo al recordar que incluso le rechazó la petición de vivir juntos, dejando su relación solo al noviazgo tradicional y las visitas esporádicas a su casa, departamento o cualquier sitio que se prestara para consumar su amor.

Sakura estuvo reacia por un tiempo para dar "un paso más" en su relación, tal vez en el último momento se arrepintió y salió asustada rumbo a cualquier otra aldea. Tal vez el gran amor que decía profesarle no era tan grande, o al menos no más grande que su propio nerviosismo y miedo.

Suspiró de nuevo y se incomodó al sentir el sudor en sus manos, hacía un calor espantoso, pero Sakura se empeñó en que fuera en esa época del año y a esa hora del día, el oscuro y caliente traje tampoco ayudaba a que refrescara, odia esa clase de ropa, pero no podía ir con uniforme o ropa común a su propia boda, además Sakura le había advertido sobre eso y bueno, que no tuvo opción.

-_Tal vez no es tanto el calor del demonio que hace, tal vez sólo estoy nervioso._

Él era paciente y tranquilo, así que podía soportar ese tipo de situaciones y aparentar que seguía tan indiferente como siempre, pero ese día en especial se le estaba complicando mucho el mantener su personalidad. Continuamente se sosegaba a sí mismo, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación al retraso de su amada, porque no había duda de que ella lo amaba tanto como él…al menos no lo había puesto entredicho hasta hoy. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y su "historia de amor" era particular, (siendo maestro-alumna no había otro adjetivo más perfecto).

Recordó como tardó en darse cuenta de que la quería, así como tratar de conquistarla y hacerla su novia, ni que decir de lo mucho que se le dificultó convencerla a casarse. Ella se angustiaba mucho por varios detalles sin importancia y todo lo que eso acarreaba, porque Sakura era un mujer con todas las características femeninas que hay, tanto las buenas como las malas, y ella era voluble e insegura y se le dificultaba iniciar, tener, consumar y avanzar en la relación. Aun así no podría decirse que no se le veía ansiosa y contenta por su boda como una pequeña niña que planea su boda futura.

Por algún extraño motivo tuvo aquel recuerdo de hace años, cuando aún era una niña bajo su cargo, era su cumpleaños, en realidad un día después; le regaló lo que mejor le pareció: una katana. La cara que tuvo era por demás divertida, pues era obvio que se debatía entre la decepción, el enojo y el aparentar que le gustaba un regalo que no le agradaba y no era nada femenino.

-Gra…gracias- dijo finalmente con la no muy sincera sonrisa en el rostro -, pero…¿una katana?

Kakashi sonrió y se agachó a su altura, sólo para tenerla rostro a rostro –si- contestó de lo más tranquilo -, no sabía que obsequiarte, así que me decidí por algo práctico y que necesitas.

-¿Una katana?- volvió a preguntar, él volvió a asentir.

-Todo ninja necesita de ciertas bases para ser bueno, como el taijutsu, el ninjutsu y genjutsu, pero también necesita saber dominar cualquier arma que esté a disposición.

-Pero tengo shurinken y Kunais- dijo resuelta, tocando la larga espada que casi era de su tamaño (al menos en su decepción exagerada así lo veía).

-Los shurinken y kunai no son suficientes a veces. Un buen shinobi sabe tener un amplio rango de armas a su disposición para defenderse y atacar.

-Pero yo no sé nada de espadas- bufó ya si poder ocultar el rastro de decepción -, ni siquiera sé cómo se carga.

-Hum…- asintió Kakashi -, por eso decidí regalártela, es esencial que empieces a aprender a manejar un arma, así que pensé que lo más básico es una espada. Además es una bonita katana que mande forjar solo para ti con Hattori san.

-_¿Y eso que significa?, ¿se supone que debe ser importante?-_ se dijo la pequeña Sakura sin saber que rayos significaba lo que su maestro había dicho.

-¿Y ese quién es?- dijo el rubio hablando lo que ella pensaba.

Sasuke bufó con impaciencia ¿cómo podía ser que alguien no supiera quien era Hattori Hanzo*?

-Eres afortunada- dijo Sasuke con sinceridad y un poco de envidia asustándola un poco, pues no había dicho palabra alguna desde que su maestro sacó la espada -, Hattori san es el mejor forjando espadas en nuestra región, se dice que de los mejores del mundo y que es prácticamente imposible conseguir que te forje una.

-¡Increíble!- gritó Naruto, que aunque el también ignoraba antes quien era el tal Hattori, saberlo le había despertado el asombro -, ne, sensei, sí que es malo, a mi nomás me dio un juego nuevo de shurinken y kunai.

-De la mejor calidad- dijo en su defensa, incorporándose.

-Eran de la tienda de la esquina, de verás.

Kakashi sonrió nervioso –hum…pero, es que no me avistaste con tiempo, Naruto.

-Pues ya sabe para el siguiente año, de verás.

Sakura ignoró un poco la conversación vana de su maestro y compañero, las palabras de Sasuke le dieron ganas de prestarle atención al arma, era bonita ahora que la miraba con otros ojos.

-Es una espada muy hermosa- dijo Sasuke -, ¿puedo?- Sakura asintió y se la prestó.

El Uchiha tomó la espada y la observó minuciosamente una y otra vez cada centímetro del arma, la desenfundó y tocó su filo con suavidad –la hoja es excelente- dijo de lo más entusiasmado -, y no hay duda de que Kakashi sensei la mando hacer para ti.

-¿De verdad?, ¿por qué?

Ahora que veía el gran interés que Sasuke le ponía le dio mucho más curiosidad observarla detenidamente, pues era sabido que Uchiha Sasuke era amante de las katanas y debía tener amplio conocimiento de ellas, así que si él decía tales halagos es que realmente había motivos para hacerlo.

-La empuñadura tiene tus iniciales, ¿ves?

Entonces notó que la base de la espada tenía un color entre plateado y ligeramente rosado, casi al final, en el fuchi o collar, venían con letras pequeñas pero hermosas las iniciales de Sakura.

-Es cierto…no lo noté.

-Es una gran katana- le dijo sinceramente metiéndola en la funda y entregándosela.

-Gracias- susurró más que contenta de tener algo que Sasuke admirara, porque de ser así es que realmente valía la pena -, Kakashi sensei.

-¿Hum?- dijo feliz de que alguien le hablara, Naruto lo tenía un tanto mareado entre sus reclamos.

-Muchas gracias. Pero, yo…yo no sé nada de katanas, mucho menos de cómo usarlas.

-Hum…eso puede resolverse, tendrás que aprender.

-Pero, ¿quién me va enseñar?

Kakashi casi rió ante su sincera manera de dudar de su capacidad como maestro –pues yo, ¿acaso no soy tu sensei?

-¡Oh!- dijo de lo más avergonzada y despistada -, es que… no pensé que se refiriera a usted – y sonrió un tanto contenta al saber que por fin le enseñaría algo "especial", siempre se sentía un tanto relegada por Sasuke y Naruto, ¡al fin su maestro le prestaba atención!, ¡ya llegaba su turno! -, será un gran honor que me enseñe sensei.

En realidad el entrenamiento no duró tanto como ambos quisieran, en menos de un año pasó la separación del equipo y aunque ella seguía en Konoha, Kakashi tuvo demasiadas misiones y el papel de sensei prácticamente recayó en Tsunade, quien no se enfocó en dominar el arte de la katana, había demasiado que aprender como ninja médico y el grandioso taijutsu destructor que le caracterizaba como para tener tiempo para eso.

Aun así la pequeña Sakura logró dominar las bases para ser buena. Kakashi recordaba con gracia como ella era pésima al inicio, y tenía que tener especial cuidado en su postura, así como el que no se cortara, como el primer día, apenas desenfundó se lastimó.

-No, no la toques así, sino te cortaras y…

-¡Ah!, me corté- dijo con pena, mostrando su pequeño dedo índice, Kakashi suspiró y ella se sonrojó ante su torpeza-. Es que Sasuke la tocó así y no le pasó nada, no pensé que tuviera tanto filo para apenas tentarla y cortarme.

-Debes tener cuidado, Sasuke tiene experiencia y sabe cómo hacerlo sin cortarse.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada, mirando el césped mancharse con las gotas de sangre que su dedo derramaba. Sakura se sorprendió, era una herida algo profunda si tomaba en cuenta que apenas rozó la hoja, además le ardía horriblemente.

-Hum…sólo ten cuidado y pon atención a lo que te digo, si me escuchas no tendrás de que preocuparte.

Y dicho esto tomó su pequeño dedo, se bajó la máscara y lo succionó con la boca, la cara de la niña era por demás graciosa, ¡se había sacado así como así la máscara!, además claro de meter su dedo en la boca, era demasiado vergonzoso e inusual.

Kakashi la miró directamente y Sakura pareció despertar –debes tener cuidado, las heridas de katana duelen bastante y son peligrosas- se subió la máscara y sacó una pequeña venda del portakunai -, esta es pequeña y no hay problema, por el momento con eso será suficiente y en tu casa te aseas bien. Intenta no cortarte mucho ni gravemente, pues no vengo preparado para una herida de mayor gravedad.

-Si sensei- dijo un tanto nerviosa por su tacto y por el hecho de relevar el gran secreto de su cara.

Después de eso el problema era su postura.

-No, así no.

-Pero lo hago como usted dice.

-No, no lo estás haciendo bien.

Sakura suspiró impaciente, tenía un calor espantoso y el sol era ardiente y quemante, llevaba varias horas entrenando y nunca convencía a su maestro con su desempeño. Era por demás exigente, además ¡no veía la diferencia que tanto le decía!

-De verdad que no lo entiendo- gruñó molesta, clavando con frustración el arma en el suelo –lo hago justo como usted dice.

-No es verdad- dijo de nuevo.

Sakura gritó de frustración ya sin poder mantener su apariencia de niña buena y paciente.

-No te desesperes, es algo que lleva su tiempo y…

-¡Lo sé!- gritó -¡pero no puedo creer que ni siquiera pueda agarrarla bien!

Kakashi río –no es para tanto.

-¡Tengo toda la tarde en esto y dice que no es para tanto!

-Bien, bien, te mostraré de nuevo, mira bien, por favor.

Sakura le entregó el arma, su maestro la tomó y dijo –esta es la forma en como lo haces- ella asintió -, y así es como se debe hacer- y ante la mirada molesta de la niña el movió solo unos cuantos milímetros la muñeca, tan poco que casi le dan ganas de patalear.

-¡Esa es la gran diferencia!- gruñó limpiándose el sudor.

-Hum- asintió él -, inténtalo.

Sakura asintió y volvió a tomarla con el enojo tornando rojas las mejillas -, listo- dijo de lo más orgullosa, esta vez completamente convencida de que lo hacía bien.

-No.

-¡AH!- gritó completamente frustrada, unas cuantas aves volaron ante sus gritos -, perdone- dijo tratando de recobrar la calma -, pero es que…es que ¡no lo entiendo!

-Te mostraré- y se acercó a ella, -, no te muevas y déjate llevar por mí-, Sakura se tensó un poco y él se inclinó a su altura y con esa paciencia característica le tomó la mano que empuñaba el arma -, tú haces esto- y con un suave movimiento le giró un poco la mano -, y esto es lo que debes hacer. ¿Entendiste?- le dijo apretándole un poco la mano, ella asintió. Entonces le sonrió y clavó el arma en el suelo, luego le soltó la mano - Sácala e inténtalo tu sola.

Sakura suspiró profundamente –si- con un poco de temblor tomó la katana y la sacó del suelo y la movió con ligereza, sintiendo aun el agarre de la mano de Kakashi indicándole la posición correcta -¿así?- dijo nerviosa, esperando su respuesta.

-Perfecto- Sakura saltó de alegría ante su pequeño gran logro.

Kakashi sonrió tranquilo pensando que el entrenamiento sería un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba. Lo cual constató durante todo el tiempo que la entrenó, como días después, cuando ya hubo avanzado lo suficiente para partir un poco de leña.

-No, así no.

Sakura suspiró y se movió un poco, intentaba partir en dos un pequeño trozo de madera, nada difícil, pues lo había hecho ya varias veces, pero Kakashi quería que lo hiciera "bien", y eso implicaba no equivocarse ni un solo milímetro, por lo cual ni siquiera había logrado pararse frente al tronco como se debía.

-¿Y así?-

-No.

-¿Así?

-Eso es peor.

Nuevamente suspiró buscando la poca paciencia que tenía –Bien, ¿esto es mejor?- y se movió otro poco, tratando de tomar la postura correcta.

-No.

-¡Pues entonces que es lo que quiere!, ¿en qué estoy mal?

-Tu postura. Tienes los pies muy separados y tus manos van más arriba.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo si ni siquiera me está viendo cuando está leyendo su libro?

-Te estoy viendo.

-¡Pero está leyendo!

-Y te veo también, tanto como para decirte que tampoco es de esa forma. Mueve un poco tus pies.

-Bueno…¿y así?

-No.

-Sensei, dígame que es lo que quiere que haga, sino me voy a volver loca- dijo a punto de soltar lágrimas de impotencia y rabia.

-Ya te lo dije, además te pedí que vieras bien como lo hacía yo.

-¡Y lo hice!...pero no entiendo porque no puedo hacerlo.

-Hum…- se incorporó (estaba sentado sobre el césped leyendo el libro) -, te enseño otra vez, no te angusties tanto.

Sakura lo espero feliz, al menos la miraba directamente y no mientras leía el libro, ya de por sí era frustrante no hacerlo bien y recibir sus indicaciones como encima de todo hacerlo mientras él leía. Pero él no tomó la katana, no, se colocó detrás de ella y le pidió que adoptara la pose, ella lo hizo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba pateándole la pantorrilla indicándole que las juntara más.

-Así. Esa es la forma correcta.

-No tiene por qué patearme.

-¿Quieres que te agarre las piernas y las separe yo mismo?

-¡No, por favor no!- dijo tornando roja -, no es necesario otra vez…ya entendí.

Kakashi sonrió, ella siempre se sonrojaba cuando le corregía, era un poco tímida y se ruborizaba fácilmente, lo que le hacía un poco graciosa y divertida.

-Sube más tus manos.

-¿Así?

-No, es demasiado- Sakura las bajó -, ahora las bajaste mucho- ella rabió de nuevo -. Bien, bien, deja de bufar como un toro molesto.

-No estoy molesta.

-Pues me alegro, porque así no es tampoco.

-Ah…- bufó.

-Hum…no te muevas- Sakura obedeció, él se paró detrás, agachándose un poco y estirando sus brazos hasta tomar sus manos y apuñarlas junto con la espada, su cabeza por poco descansaba en su hombro, la niña tembló un tanto nerviosa por su cercanía, con su voz pausada y profunda le habló suavemente -, debes subirla un poco, solo eso, no te tenses tanto sino no podrás defenderte bien, además no voy a hacerte nada- dijo entre risas bajas, Sakura asintió -; bien, solo un poco, listo, aquí es lo correcto. -Y de nuevo la soltó, Sakura pareció respirar libremente y espero su indicación. –Hum…puedes hacerlo.

Y ella dio una estocada fuerte, hacia abajo, partiendo el trozo de leña sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y logrando que no soltara ni una sola astilla, a diferencia de las ocasiones pasadas, donde hacia un completo desastre.

-¿Ves ahora la diferencia?

-Si sensei- dijo emocionada de por fin lograr algo.

-Por cierto, Sakura chan.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías recogerte el cabello mañana?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu cabello me incomoda en la nariz. Y si seguimos como hasta hoy, pues mínimamente quiero que me ayudes con eso.

-Ah…oh, está bien.

Era un tanto curioso recordar esas anécdotas de años atrás, cuando no era sino sola la estudiante y el su maestro. Enseñarle a usar la katana era de las pocas cosas que había hecho por ella, se sentía un tanto orgulloso por eso, aunque ella no la usaba mucho, por no decir nada, pero por falta de enseñanza no era.

Fue años después cuando volvió a tocarse el tema, había una pequeña reunión en el departamento de la ahora joven Sakura. Konoha ya era la misma de antes, sin ninguna amenaza grave ni nada de ese estilo. Era la primera vez que él entraba a ese sitio, así que miraba con cierto interés la decoración, cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con la katana colocada en una repisa en medio del salón principal.

-¿Qué le parece mi departamento?- le dijo haciendo que despertara un poco.

-Hum…está bien.

-¿Sólo está bien?- preguntó tratando de guardar compostura.

-Hum…muy bien entonces.

Aquello la hizo sonreír tenuemente y miró al frente –se ve linda mi katana ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-No sabía dónde ponerla y quería que todo mundo la apreciara.

-Yo pensé que solo lo hacías porque no sabías que otro uso darle. Al menos queda bien como decoración de interiores.

Sakura suspiró –¿entonces que otro uso sugiere?

-Hum…no sé- se alzó de hombros.

Sakura se quedó pensando un poco, mirando largamente la hermosa espada –le diré algo, pero no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

-Dime.

-No la uso no porque no quiera, sino porque no estoy segura de ser lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo.

-Hum…¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?, pues porque nunca terminé mi entrenamiento decentemente.

-Cierto, pero, Sakura chan, con lo que te enseñe tienes suficiente para ser mucho más que "buena".

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa tenue -, pero mi maestro era muy estricto y me enseñó que ser "buena" no es suficiente, yo quería ser excelente y no lo soy, supongo que por eso no me atrevo a usarla.

-¿Me estas culpando de tu inseguridad y encima también de que no la usas?

-No. Solo le estoy pidiendo que termine de enseñarme-. Él se quedó sereno pensando largamente sus palabras (realmente no tenía ganas de retomar las clases) y Sakura se removió nerviosa pues parecía sospechar que le daría una negativa -. Sensei, si usted no quiere no tiene porqué aceptar, además tiene mucho trabajo y yo ya estoy grande para eso, así que…

-Está bien- dijo resignado, verla con esa cara tristona siempre le ponía mal -, empezamos en dos días, temprano, no quiero sufrir del calor de medio día, será junto al río y por favor quiero que recuerdes todo lo que te enseñe.

-Sí. Pero, sensei.

-¿Hum?

-No podrá ser temprano, es que…- dijo nerviosa -, todos los días madrugo porque tengo bastante trabajo que me ha asignado Tsunade shishuo.

-Entonces en la tarde y…

-Tampoco puedo- dijo riendo -, es que verá, tengo que reportarme para el hospital y…

-Hum…trabajas mucho, ¿segura que quieres entrenar conmigo?

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a mi rutina, las horas libres que tengo a medio día nunca las uso para nada útil.

-Descansar y comer es de utilidad.

Ella sonrió –sí, pero para descansar ya tengo las noches completamente libres, comeré rápido y lo veré en el campo junto al río, claro, si es que usted quiere, con eso de que no le gusta mucho el calor y es verano y a pleno sol y con todo ese polvo…pues…

-Está bien.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- dicho esto salió del lugar rumbo a su casa, estaba muy cansado y no quería seguir estando ahí.

Ella se presentó puntualmente a entrenar, él llegaba tarde, pero hacía lo posible por no tardar mucho porque la pobre kunoichi no tenía tanto tiempo libre como para gastarlo esperándolo bajo los inclementes rayos del sol.

La encontró sentada bajo un gran árbol con la katana en la mano. Sonrió al mirarla con el cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo, al menos se había acordado que eso le había pedido antes, no siendo el caso de los entrenamientos y rutinas, parecía como si todo se le hubiera olvidado y ese "buena" que le dio por adjetivo se perdiera en él "regular" que ahora presentaba.

-¿Y qué esperaba sensei?, hace años que no agarro una katana.

-¿Y eso tiene que ser excusa?

-Pues…pues… ¡claro que sí!

-Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida, Sakura chan.

-Entonces quiere decir que no aprendí bien.

Kakashi asintió y miró al cielo suspirando tenuemente, era peor de lo que esperaba. Hacía un calor espantoso, el sol quemaba como horno y prácticamente tendría que empezar desde lo básico con Sakura. ¡Tardaría semanas!, si bien iba, por supuesto.

Afortunadamente con unas cuantas correcciones Sakura parecía recordar y retomar su nivel en cada maniobra que implementaban, eso no quitaba que tuviera que regañarle un par de veces y corregirla otras tantas, así que la joven Sakura recobraba sus resoplidos bajos, enojados y sus mejillas encendidas por el calor y la ira como cuando niña.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas olvidado algo tan sencillo?

-No lo sé- dijo enojada, clavando la espada en el suelo.

Kakashi suspiró limpiándose el sudor que ya le escurría por la máscara, era terriblemente incómodo.

-Bien, vuelve a hacerlo.

-¡Otra vez!

-Me has pedido que te enseñe y no quieres obedecerme, no sé qué intentas lograr.

- Es que…¡ah!, no recordaba que era tan mala para esto, lo he intentado y de verdad que me he esforzado.

-Hum…está bien, no es para que te pongas así.

-Pero es que…es que… ¡es tan frustrante!- y golpeó el suelo, el cual se abrió un poco ante su gran fuerza contenida.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo moviendo de lado a lado las manos, -lo hago de nuevo, pero por favor observa bien, si- y tomó la espada, Sakura se sentó sobre el mullido suelo y lo observó atentamente.

Kakashi tomó la katana y realizó aquel par de pasos básicos.

-No es tan difícil, ¿ves?...Sakura, ¿Sakura?

-Oh…si, si- dijo nerviosa, parándose con torpeza.

-¿Me estas poniendo siquiera atención?- dijo un tanto enojado, el sol de mediodía y el agua evaporándose por la alta temperatura le ponía un poco menos tolerante y más irritable.

-Sí sensei, sí.

-Pues no parece.

-Si lo hago, se lo demuestro – y tomó la katana y repitió casi perfectamente los pasos, a excepción del final, donde se equivocó un poco.

-Hum…al menos es avance- dijo sonriendo, Sakura también sonrió -, repite la rutina.

-Otra vez…- dijo enojada, pero al ver su cara se arrepintió -, bueno sí.

-Espera- dijo él –te guiaré ésta vez y así terminamos por hoy.

-Ok.

-Recuerda- dijo colocándose detrás de ella -, no te tenses mucho, confía en mí, sigue mis movimientos lo más fluido posible.

-Si sensei- dijo con seriedad, sintiendo ya su voz en el oído, Kakashi suspiró resignado y tomó sus manos como si un muñeco se tratase, se movió poco a poco y se sintió contento de que ella se dejara guiar con mayor soltura que de niña, cuando se ponía nerviosa ante su tacto y cercanía, aunque seguía sonrojándose como antes.

-_Tomando eso en cuenta-_ se dijo Kakashi devuelta momentáneamente al presente -_, creo que si era un tanto incomodo que me acercara tanto, aunque en aquellas ocasiones no lo hacía más que con afán de ayudarla._

Y era verdad, a pesar de que casi siempre no podía evitar "guiarla", Kakashi no sentía nada más allá de entusiasmo por enseñarla. Aún no se enamoraba de ella, y si algo le quedaba de todos esos entrenamientos era solo quedar incomodo por tanto calor y algo de diversión por sonrojarla y otros pocos de momentos bochornosos donde deseaba que ella no hubiera crecido tanto.

Como aquella vez cuando la guiaba y Sakura tropezó y terminó por caer sobre ella, afortunadamente la katana voló lejos que si no hubiese más para recordar que sentimientos incomodos ante el hecho de haber caído sobre ella. Sakura quiso moverse y él trató de ayudarla, pero estaba tan torpe que lo único que consiguió fue girarse y quedar frente a frente con sus manos y piernas donde no debían.

Su cara quedó muy cerca de su pecho y fue lo más vergonzoso que hasta ese momento le había pasado con ella, Sakura se removió nerviosa y apenada, queriendo salir brincando como un pez fuera del agua, aquello empeoró la situación, pues propiciaba que el tocara ciertas partes que no debía y ella terminaba tocándolo y finalmente golpeándolo con su rodilla donde no debía, le dolió bastante.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo abochornada.

-No…no fue tanto- mintió él, sentándose al fin lejos de ella y sus peligrosos movimientos, deseando doblarse por el dolor del golpe.

-Oh sensei, lo siento, fui tan tonta.

-Fue un accidente- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Lo lastimé mucho…

-Algo…pero, pasará.

-Lo siento tanto.

-No tanto como yo- dijo consiguiendo una sonrisa tenue y dolorosa, Sakura sonrió y trató de ayudarle, pero él se negó –déjame…déjame así un momento.

Afortunadamente ese tipo de accidentes no se repitió, al menos no mucho, lo cual era un alivio para él y sus partes blandas, que con una vez bastaba. No siendo el caso de tener que volverse su sombra y moverla el mismo, lo que generaba otro tanto de situaciones incomodas al notar o tocar un poco de su desarrollada anatomía.

Tal vez ayudaría mucho a mejorar rápidamente el que ella pusiera más atención cuando él hacia las rutinas y no se distrajera tanto con solo Dios sabe que, pues por un buen par de ocasiones la atrapó completamente distraída, teniendo como resultado que no pudiera evitar mucho tener que acercarse a ella y tomar sus brazos, manos, o todo cuanto indicara realizar una buena postura, parecía que Sakura era sumamente torpe en esas cosas, quedando solo eso de remedio.

No era que fuera una tortura para él, pero no era lo mismo hacerlo con ella apenas un par de años antes, cuando era una niña, a ahora que era toda una mujer hecha y derecha. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, se suponía que se trataba de un entrenamiento y solo eso, solo que sería más fácil y cómodo si hubiese sido con un clima mejor, menos sol y si no necesitara pegársele tanto.

Sakura era muy hermosa, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero no era algo que hasta el momento pasara de simple admiración, él no la veía más allá de su antigua alumna, precisamente ese día que le golpeó fue cuando, cayendo sobre ella y después teniéndola frente a frente, notó de una manera más profunda, tajante y bochornosa cuanto había madurado y cambiado en esos años.

A partir de entonces se volvió un poco complicado corregirla, y hacia lo posible para evitar ese método, pero raramente le quedaba otra opción, así que finalmente debía tocarla, a veces se paraba a un lado, tomándole la mano o los brazos, indicándole con su voz pausada solo las instrucciones necesarias y realizando los movimientos propicios, otras se colocaba detrás, lo cual era más difícil, pues debía acercarse demasiado a ella y eso era incómodo para todos, sobre todo cuando hacía tanto calor.

Ese era lo que le parecía peor, la hora, el clima y la época del año, nunca le gustaba mucho el verano, su ropa larga y oscura y su máscara empeoraban todo, por lo que siempre le causaba sofoco, calor, sudor y le ponía de malas. En ocasiones, cuando el hastió del sol le era asfixiante no quedaba de otra que sacarse el chaleco e incluso la camisa, quedando en la camiseta interior, a veces incluso también la máscara; continuamente se refrescaba a orillas del rio, mojándose la cara buscando un poco de sosiego. Sakura en ocasiones lo acompaña y se reía y preocupaba por igual ante su incómoda situación.

-Creo que ya estoy viejo para esto, ¿no Sakura chan?- le decía de vez en vez, sobre todo cuando el sol le obligaba a refrescarse el rostro con el agua.

Sakura no contestaba más allá de una sonrisa tenue o con algún –no diga eso, sensei.

Pero volviendo al presente, Kakashi hasta ahora pensaba que aquellas ocasiones no se permitió pensar mucho en ella como lo que era: una mujer hermosa y sensual; sonrió un poco al pensar de que de saber que algún día se convertiría en su esposa tal vez no hubiera tardado tanto en notarla como mujer y quizá hubiese sacado algo más de provecho a sus entrenamientos.

-_Aunque seguramente me hubiera golpeado algo más y con más ganas-_ dijo sonriendo, mirando nuevamente el reloj de la entrada, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos recordando esas anécdotas, y tristemente la novia no aparecía. -_Esto ya es más preocupante- _se dijo en un suspiro cansino al ver como los invitados ya se incorporaban cansados de estar sentados.

En ese momento algo acabó con la quietud del templo, era un pequeño "puff" acompañado por nubes de humo.

-Katsuyu san- dijo Kakashi al ver a la pequeña babosa a su lado.

-Buen día Kakashi san. Perdone que le interrumpa pero, vengo en nombre de Sakura san, me ha pedido que le informe que estará retrasada por una cuestión ajena a ella, un incidente con su vestido.

-Pero, ¿todo bien?- dijo un tono contento.

-Sí, sí. En estos momentos lo están reparando, no es nada serio, pero por ser delicado pues toma tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Pues…- dijo con su dulce voz -, a estas alturas ya no mucho, menos de una hora.

-Hubiera avisado antes- dijo Ino apareciendo a un lado -, mira que yo ya la hacía rumbo a otro lugar.

-Oh, me han de disculpar- dijo Katsuyu -, ha sido mi culpa por no haber llegado antes y avisarles, estoy muy apenada por eso- y se notaba en su voz y en el tibio rubor que le nació.

-No hay problema Katsuyu san. Hum…por cierto, ¿puede regresar donde ella y decirle que se tome el tiempo necesario?

-Que no sea mucho, por favor- dijo Ino suspirando y algunos de los invitados le apoyaron con el "sí".

-Lo haré inmediatamente, permiso- diciendo esto desapareció.

Kakashi suspiró más tranquilo, libre al fin de cualquier pensamiento inseguro y triste.

-Ne, ne, Kakashi sensei- llamó Naruto desde la primera banca, con la cara de aburrimiento más grande que ponía -, ya que Sakura chan va a tardar, ¿puedo ir a comer algo?, me estoy muriendo de hambre y aburrimiento, creo que hasta me dormiré.

-Na…Naruto kun,¿ y si ella vuelve?, Sakura nunca te perdonaría que no estuvieras.

-Hinata chan, Katsuyu san dijo que tardaría, y yo como muy rápido…¿puedo sensei?

-Hum…está bien.

-¡Sí!- gritó el rubio y su voz resonó por todo el templo.

-Hum…de hecho el que se sienta cansado puede salir un poco a distraerse- dijo el ninja copia y acto seguido todos se incorporaron y salieron rápidamente generando un murmullo agradecidos por tener un momento de distracción.

-Kakashi san- dijo el religioso -, iré a mi oficina a descansar un poco, haga el favor de llamarme cuando ella llegue.

-Sí.

Así terminó por quedarse el solo en el gran templo, no tenía ganas de salir, pues con el solo hecho de despejarse la sala se sintió más fresca y pudo desabotonarse un poco el saco y aflojarse la corbata. Fue a la gran ventana y la abrió lo suficiente para que el viento fresco le ayudara a atenuar el calor. Estando prácticamente solo le dio por volver a recordar.

Afortunadamente llegó el tiempo cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, y sinceramente estaba muy contento de que terminaran, el objetivo se cumplió y Sakura logró tener un excelente desempeño con su hermosa katana, la cual, por cierto, volvió a colgar en el mismo lugar de antes, lo que le dejaba solo un suspiro cansino cada vez que la veía, porque era como si todas esas horas extenuantes y sofocantes de entrenamiento bajo los inclementes rayos del sol no hubieran servido de mucho, por no decir nada.

Poco después del entrenamiento empezó a fijarse más en ella. Se la encontraba con cierta regularidad y casualidad por las calles de la aldea, ella lo saludaba y él le correspondía con su regular paciencia. Parecía que cada vez sus caminos se cruzaban más, o eso diría algún romántico empedernido, pero él sabía que solo era que la aldea no era tan grande o quizá ya le ponía más atención que antes.

Los días siguieron y compartieron más misiones juntos, eso ayudó a mejorar su relación o hacerla más estable, pronto ella hablaba más con él sobre las cosas cotidianas que le pasaban y el trataba de parecer interesado hasta que genuinamente lo estuvo. Con cierta regularidad le invitaba a pasar más tiempo juntos, acompañados de sus más cercanos amigos o compañeros de equipo, que aunque eran muy allegados, Kakashi no había sido tan constante en su trato con ellos el tiempo que no compartían trabajo. Esa cotidianidad a su lado, su trato y otras cosas le hicieron acostumbrarse a su compañía mucho más que antes.

Poco a poco se sintió atraído a ella, y, antes de siquiera poder evitarlo ya estaba algo interesado en su persona, no pudiendo ya ser el indiferente que era hasta hacía poco a sus encantos de mujer, por supuesto que eso no implicaba que anduviera cortejándola, pues ella no daba esperanza alguna de estar interesada en él más allá de la amistad y cordialidad que tenía para con todos, así que no se preocupaba demasiado por su situación sentimental ni se ocupaba en cambiarla.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- le gritó cierta tarde en medio de la calle.

-Yo, Sakura chan- le dijo contento, cerrando el ojo.

-Que bien que le encuentro, me estaba acordando de usted.

-Y a que debo semejante honor.

-A que seguramente se le ha olvidado la promesa que nos hizo hace un mes.

-Oh…claro que no.

-¿En serio?

-No, no, como crees…pero dime, ¿qué promesa hice?

Sakura rió y Hatake sonrió débilmente –bueno, ¿qué no se da cuenta que día es hoy?

-¿Viernes?

-Además de eso.

-Hum…pues…¿10 de octubre?

Sakura suspiró desesperada -¡es el cumpleaños de Naruto!, ¿cómo lo ha olvidado?

-Oh, cierto- dijo sorprendido -…o esto…que problema, no le he comprado su regalo.

-Que malo es sensei, siempre se le olvida y…

-Bue…te engañé- le dijo riendo ahora de la cara sorprendida de la kunoichi -, si le he comprado algo más o menos decente.

-¡Entonces se va a poner feliz!

-Solo no le digas que olvidé que era hoy, que perderé el crédito.

-No le diré sensei. Por cierto, ¿compró su traje?

-¿Qué traje?

Sakura rodó los ojos –sensei, Naruto nos pidió que hiciéramos una fiesta tradicional, eso implica vestirnos tradicionales.

-Oh…hum…¿kimonos, yukatas y esas cosas?

-Sí.

-Hum…que inconveniente.

-¿No me diga que no compró?

-Pues no, y la verdad que no creo comprar uno en estos momentos, mejor le doy mi obsequio mañana, sirve y no…

-¡No!- le gritó, carraspeó un poco y recuperó su compostura -, digo, usted lo prometió y debe cumplir.

-Pero no tengo…

-Vamos y compremos uno- dijo alegre -, de hecho ya tengo uno visto desde hace tiempo que se le verá perfecto.

-Hum…Sakura chan…

-Pero nada, y démonos prisa que ya es un poco tarde.

Dicho esto lo arrastró con ella a la tienda elegida, sinceramente todo eso le daba mucha pereza, pero no le quedaba de otra, además de que si se oponía Sakura le terminaría por arrancarle el brazo.

-Pruébese este, este, y este también- le dijo tirándole con tres o cuatro apenas entraron.

-Dijiste que ya lo tenías visto, ¿para qué probarlos todos?

-Porque tiene que ser el perfecto.

-Pero…Sakura chan.

-Pero nada, y rápido, ande, déjese de quejas y póngase a trabajar, quiero que se mida todos estos en pocos minutos.

-Bien…

Quiso quedarse con el primero, por practicidad, además todos se parecían mucho y no veía el caso, sin embargo ella le hiso medirse todos, finalmente aprobó el mismo que Kakashi quería desde el inicio, lo que le llevaba a suspirar con toda la flojera del mundo.

-Ahora por su culpa voy retrasada- dijo saliendo de la tienda con las bolsas en la mano -, seguramente Ino ya está allá y no me ayudara a cambiarme.

-Hum…si- dijo cansado, pensando en no ir -, iré a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme y…

-No, no, que de seguro se le pone no ir, ahora por su culpa tendré que arreglarme rápidamente, así que mínimo me acompañara a casa y me ayudara con todos los preparativos y de paso me aseguro de que no se escape.

-Pero…Sakura chan…tengo que cambiarme y…

-Pues lo hace en mi departamento.

Y dicho eso lo arrastró con ella. Kakashi, además de su falta de interés y cansancio, tenía sus motivos para negarse, no quería estar cerca de ella vestida de esa forma. Si, él tenía cierta "predilección" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) con esos vestidos, todo por ver y leer varias escenas de ese tipo en las películas y libros de Jiraiya, que por lo visto tenía cierto fetiche con la ropa tradicional.

-En ese cuarto puede cambiarse tranquilamente- le dijo ella apenas entraron, desapareciendo por la puerta de su recamara, de donde no salió varios minutos después.

Estaba a punto de escaparse por la ventana cuando Sakura le gritó con su timbre bastante molesto.

-¡Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi se acercó a la puerta y tocó –¿todo bien, Sakura chan?

-¡Cómo va a estar bien si ponerse esta cosa es más difícil que resolver un crucigrama!

-Hum…entonces, supongo que no está todo bien.

-Claro que no- y abrió la puerta sin siquiera avisarle, Kakashi cayó contra el piso, pues estaba recargado en la puerta -¿qué hace en el piso?- le gritó con desesperación, lucía muy histérica.

-¿Cómo que qué?- le dijo apenas pudo reaccionar -, fue tu culpa que…- y subió la mirada quedándose completamente sorprendido.

Sakura estaba parada frente a él, lucía un bello peinado semi-recogido con unas peinetas al lado y un poco de cabello libre cayendo en uno de sus ojos. Ese no era el problema, el problema era que el vestido estaba un tanto desaliñado y mal puesto, que en realidad no era tampoco el problema, sino que entre tanto enredo las mangas del vestido estaban caídas y dejaban asomar los pechos de su alumna, el obi no ejercía la presión necesaria para mantener las telas en su orden original, dejando al descubierto su bien torneada pierna derecha. Más que parecer que luchaba por ponérselo, parecía que luchaba por quitárselo.

-_Mierda…-_ pensó él, pues su imaginación podía darle muchas ideas de que era él el que quería sacarle el vestido y no ir a la casa de Naruto y quedarse un buen rato en su casa divirtiéndose a costillas del kimono.

-¿Qué tanto hace?- le dijo molesta -, es muy tarde, levántese y venga ayúdeme con esta… ¡esta cosa!

Sinceramente Kakashi no encontró otra cosa que decir más que el sincero -¿qué?

Sakura echó su cabello rosa hacia el frente y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda –que me ayude a ponérmelo bien, ¿acaso está sordo?

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte…?

-¡Que sí!- gritó mirándose en el gran espejo -¿acaso hay alguien más en este departamento?

-No…es solo que…bueno, yo. _Sí, debí saltar cuando hubo tiempo. _Yo no sé ponerlos y…

-Pues viene siendo tiempo de que aprenda.

Kakashi suspiró y tragó grueso mirando la delineada y curvilínea figura de Sakura, -_pues ya que…-_ tratando de controlar cualquier atisbo de perversión (sin conseguir mucho, por supuesto), se acercó rosando con suavidad su nívea piel y le ayudo como pudo a ponerse aquel mundo de telas.

Sakura no dejó de hablar en ningún momento (como casi siempre), pero él poco o nada entendía, aunque fingía muy bien que sí. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación al ver sus hombros blancos descubiertos y deseo besarlos y bajar sus manos por sus seguramente dulces pechos que se asomaban tímidamente por el frente del vestido. Sakura inclinó a un lado levemente el cuello, hablando algo sobre las peinetas y los aretes, el asintió completamente ajeno a la bisutería, solo presente en el cuello de ella, tan blanco y terso que le invitaba a tocarlo y delinearlo. Bajó el rostro y se encontró con su pierna asomando por entre las telas y suspiró pesadamente, imaginando muy bien como recorrerlas poco a poco, yendo y viniendo una y otra vez por cada centímetro de su bella y delicada piel.

Aquella fue una de las más grandes pruebas a su autocontrol.

-¡Genial! –dijo ella cuando terminaron, lucía alegre y ajena a su respiración tibia y sensual que le llegaba al cuello, libre de cualquier pensamiento perverso que su maestro podía tener -, realmente hicimos un gran trabajo, ¡quedó excelente!, vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Kakashi se quedó parado frente al enorme espejo, mirando su triste y frustrado reflejo, quedando solo el anhelante deseo que Sakura le sembrara palpitándole con fuerza por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Que rayos hace parado!, -le gritó asomándose desde la puerta, luego corrió a la sala, desde donde le volvió a gritar -¡ya le dije que quedó bien!, ¡vámonos sensei!

Durante toda la dichosa fiesta no dejó de verla, por más que lo intentaba simplemente no podía. Lucía muy bella en aquel vestido, que a decir verdad era de estampado cursi y un tanto infantil, pero el recuerdo de lo que vivió momentos antes lejos estaba de parecerle infantil. Toda la noche deseó cumplir con la fantasía de hacerla suya, conformándose solo con mirarla recorriendo cada parte que su cuerpo, al menos con sus ojos, que era lo único que podía hacer. Cuando la fiesta acabó Sakura despidió a todos y Naruto quedó solo y con ganas de dormir en su cómoda habitación.

-Kakashi sensei- le habló ella cuando estaba por partir -, ¿se va sin decir las buenas noches aunque sea?

-Buenas noches. Disculpa Sakura chan, pensé que ya te habías marchado- vil mentira, pues estaba más que seguro de donde estaba, no había hecho nada en toda la noche más que solo mirarla. -¿Ya te vas también?

-Sí. Oiga, ¿por qué no nos vamos juntos?, mi casa queda de camino a la suya.

-Hum…- deseaba decir que no, pero sería demasiado sospechoso.

Durante el camino Sakura no dejaba de hablar de la fiesta, detallando todo lo que habían hecho sus amigos.

-Bien, aquí es.

-Buenas noches Sakura chan.

-Buenas Kakashi sensei- y abrió la puerta y él estaba por partir -¡oh, sensei!, se me olvidaba, su ropa quedó dentro, ¿no quiere llevarla?

-Hum…Sakura chan, no. No quiero importunarte, debes estar cansada, vendré en otra ocasión.

-Pero si ya está aquí, ¿qué más da que se pase unos minutos más?, o tiene alguien que espera por usted en su casa, ¿eh?- le dijo riendo, burlándose de él.

-Hum…no.

-¿Y su novia?, esa joven…¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿Mizuno?

-Oh, sí, era linda, ¿por qué no la invitó?

-No era propiamente mi novia. Tengo tiempo que no sé de ella.

-¿En serio?- dijo logrando al fin que entrara al departamento.

-Si- asintió.

-Lo siento sensei, no sabía.

-Hum…no importa, no te preocupes.

-Su ropa debe estar…en el cuarto donde se cambió, vaya por ella ¿sí?, cierre al salir.

Kakashi asintió y de nuevo la vio desaparecer tras la puerta de su recamara, suspiró una vez más al ver la katana en la repisa y fue por su ropa. Por un momento se sintió como un patán, Sakura lo invitaba a su casa a esas horas de la noche con toda la confianza del mundo y él le correspondía con sus pensamientos insanos de aprovechar la ocasión y empezar lo que deseó toda la noche.

-Hum…Sakura chan, la tengo- le dijo desde la sala -, que tengas buenas noches.

-¡¿Qué dice?!- le gritó ella desde el cuarto.

-Que tengo que irme…

-¡¿Qué?!

Kakashi suspiró y se acercó al cuarto, se despediría de ella tras la puerta y se iría a roer su frustrado deseo a su casa de una vez por todas. Se acercó y vio la tenue luz colarse por la pequeña rendija entre abierta, sin poder evitarlo miró, Sakura luchaba nuevamente con el kimono, pero esta vez queriendo sacárselo.

-¡¿Qué dice sensei?!- gritó de nuevo –maldito kimono, como los odio- y por poco caía al luchar inútilmente contra él.

-Que…ya me voy.

-¡Oh!, ahí está- dijo un tanto sonrojada, con la cara entre las telas -, perdone, es que no le entendía.

-No deberías dejar abierta la puerta cuando te cambias.

-¡Oh!- dijo ella sacando la cabeza y despeinándose -, es la costumbre, como ahora vivo sola.

-No deberías hacerlo, es peligroso.

-Sí, tiene razón- sonrió -, tendré cuidado la próxima vez. Oiga, sé que esto es un tanto extraño- dijo sonrojándose más, estaba nerviosa -, pero…¿podría ayudarme?, es que estoy hecha un desastre y ya quiero dormirme, además si le hago daño al vestido Ino va a matarme.

-No parece de ella.

-No, no es, es que ella me lo regaló.

-Oh.

-¿Entonces…va ayudarme o no?

-¿Quieres…quieres que te ayude a quitártelo?- ella asintió -, ¿no te parece inapropiado?

-¿Por qué?

Kakashi suspiró –bueno, es muy noche y estás sola en casa, entra un extraño, tu puerta abierta mientras te cambias y encima de todo le pides que te desvista, ¿no ves lo inapropiado y peligroso de eso?

-Pues es tarde y no estoy sola ni es un extraño, es usted, ya explique lo de la puerta- dijo tranquila -, lo demás es cierto, pero confío en usted, ¿no tengo razones para no hacerlo, o si?, además si ya me ayudó a ponérmelo, ¿qué más da que me lo quite?

-_Pues sí que hay diferencia._

-Bueno, ¿va a ayudarme o no?, porque la verdad que ya estoy cansada de traerlo.

Kakashi se encaminó ya sin tener cualquier rastro de control, si ella se lo pedía ¿quién era él para negárselo? Llegó hasta ella y empezó a tocarle la ropa y tratar de sacársela lo mejor posible.

-Tenga cuidado, no quiero que se maltrate.

-No te preocupes- le dijo bajito. -. Sólo una pregunta, ¿de verdad que no crees que hacer esto no está bien?

-¿Por qué estaría mal?

-Bueno…tal vez yo podría aprovecharme de ti- le dijo bajándole el obi.

Sakura rio un poco nerviosa -¿sería capaz de hacer eso, sensei?

-¿Quién te asegura que no?, no deberías ser tan confiada.

-No tengo razones para desconfiar de usted, ¿o sí?

-Quien sabe- dijo suspirando en su espalda ahora libre de la tela, erizando su piel ante el contacto cálido de su aliento -, ¿qué harías si así fuera? – le dijo con su voz pausada.

Comenzó a aflojarle el vestido, poco a poco, suavemente, metiendo sus manos entre las telas, rozando con delicadeza su piel, con tanta precaución y cuidado que parecía que efectivamente se preocupaba tanto como ella por no maltratarlo.

-No…no lo sé- dijo ya sin esa sonrisa ingenua, quedando solo un gesto difícil de descifrar ante su voz ronca y pausada, más de lo normal, algo bastante desconcertante.

Kakashi comenzó a bajarle una de las grandes mangas, dejando descubierto el hombro. Sakura miraba su reflejo en el espejo, no haciendo otra cosa sino observándolo con aquel gesto entre sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Y si yo hiciera algo como…no sé, esto?- y empezó a besarle el hombro, disfrutando al fin de su tierno contacto, ella tembló un poco, pero a Kakashi ya no le importaba mucho si ella lo mandaba volar bien lejos con su fuerza descomunal, pues por lo menos esta vez bien valdrían la pena las heridas.

-Sensei- susurró ella, entrecortada.

Kakashi rio ante su tono de voz, aquel timbre le auguraba que no iba tan mal, y se arriesgó otro poco al subir hasta su cuello, besándolo sutilmente.

-¿Y qué si hago esto?, ¿cómo harías para que te dejara tranquila?, ¿o al menos intentarías detenerme?- le susurró bajo y ronco en el oído y terminó atrapándole el lóbulo entre sus labios.

Sakura dio un respingo al sentir la boca cálida en su oreja, un grito ahogado le nació en los labios ante la caricia en su oído.

-Si lo que quieres decir es que gritarías, creo que deberías hacerlo más fuerte, eso no servirá de nada, al contrario, sería más difícil para él que se detuviera.

-¿Y…qué de…debo hacer?- dijo entre suspiros mientras tocaba con suavidad su espalda, sus caderas y sus piernas sacándole de una buena vez el kimono.

-Pues… no sé, quizá defenderte y darle su merecido por ser tan patán.

Sakura rió un poco ante sus inesperadas palabras, sinceramente pensaba que diría cualquier otra cosa menos esa; pero cualquier rastro de diversión se fue tan pronto se dio cuenta del brillo en sus ojos impares, él la deseaba, vaya que sí, eso la hiso suspirar entrecortadamente y temblar otro poco ante su fuerte escrutinio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó al fin.

Se irguió por completo y recargó sin pudor contra su espalda, sintiendo la piel casi desnuda de ella. Miró el reflejo de ella en el espejo y el suyo mismo y empezó de nuevo a besarla en el cuello, la espalda y los hombros. Una mano se le escurrió con lentitud por el frente, rozando con sutileza pero sin pena uno de sus senos.

Sakura inició a respirar más rápido y su pecho subía y bajaba intermitentemente, entrecerró los ojos y otro grito ahogado se le escapó al sentir como su otra mano empezaba a descender más y más por su vientre.

-Un grito como ese no servirá de mucho. Ya te lo he dicho, necesitas más que eso para detenerlo.

Entonces la joven abrió los ojos y lo miró en el reflejo –tal vez…tal vez no quiero que se detenga- dijo con las mejillas encendidas -, tal vez quiero que continúe.

Eso fue suficiente para que el perdiera cualquier rastro de autocontrol o remordimiento, si es que le quedaba siquiera un tanto. La giró repentinamente asustándola un poco, entonces empezó a besarla con ansiedad, Sakura suspiró anhelante, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza cuando su boca la dejó, entonces él comenzó a sacarle la poca ropa que le quedaba. Viéndola completamente desnuda y a su merced sonrió con autosuficiencia y lascivamente, ella tembló un tanto nerviosa, deseando cubrirse un poco con solo sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te cubres ahora?, ¿acaso no querías que te desvistiera?- le susurró tenuemente sobre los labios, apartándole los brazos con autoridad.

-No…no es lo que yo…- dijo ella, temblando otro poco ante su rostro ansioso -…estaba pensando.

Y él miró atentamente sus senos, como si no hubiera otra cosa por ver en todo el mundo, aquello le hiso sentir incomoda pero algo ansiosa, era excitante.

-Siendo sinceros, yo no he pensado en algo más que esto desde que te lo puse.

-Kakashi sensei- susurró ella bajo y un quejido suave se le escapó cuando le besó los senos mientras le acariciaba con sus fuertes manos con esa delicada y ferviente pasión -. No…no era mi intención- musitó.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ronco, tomando uno de sus dedos y paseándolo por su boca, eso consiguió que soltara un grito un poco más fuerte y excitado haciéndolo sonreír perversamente -, no parecía, me pides que te ayude a cambiarte, después dejas abierta tu puerta y pides que te desvista, o lo hacías porque eres muy ingenua o porque tal vez no lo eres tanto.

-Yo…no…no- sus manos jugando aquí y allá con su piel le robaban cualquier palabra que pudiera decir.

-En realidad, Sakura chan, ya no me importa la respuesta- le dijo tomándola de la cintura y pegándosela sin castidad contra su fuerte pecho, dando por finalizada cualquier conversación para volcarse solo en cumplir con el anhelo de volverla suya.

Esa había sido la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, no siendo la última, por supuesto. Después de eso no faltó mucho para que siguieran teniendo esa clase de encuentros; poco a poco su relación avanzó y él no podía estar ya sin la presencia de la joven, quedando completamente prendado de ella. Haruno igualmente le tomó amor y dedicaba cualquier tiempo libre a estar con él, se le veía muy feliz, e incluso no dudo cuando se les preguntó si eran pareja y contestó un sí sin pensarlo mucho.

Sin embargo Sakura no era tan fácil de convencer, y fue un hueso duro de roer y ceder ante lo que para él parecía de lo más normal al formalizar su extraña relación.

-_Pero finalmente la convencí, y heme aquí, en este lugar muriendo de calor y esperando por casi ya la hora y media, ¿quién lo diría?, yo esperando a alguien que llega más tarde que yo._

Antes de que pudiera reírse de la ironía Naruto entró como loco gritando que Sakura ya había llegado y que se acomodaran dónde iban, Kakashi se sintió ligero al escucharlo y con rapidez comenzó a acomodarse la corbata y abotonarse el saco.

La música de acompañamiento sonó y ella entró provocando que todos sonrieran y ella les sonriera feliz, finalmente se acercó y pudo girar y verla, se veía completamente hermosa, suspiró profundamente al tenerla por fin frente de él, subió el velo que cubría su dulce rostro que contento le brindó una bella sonrisa.

-Perdona Kakashi que llegue tarde- le dijo bajito y rápido -, pero, estaba por llegar cuando una ancianita se cruzó por mi camino y me pidió que le ayudara a bajar su gato negro, pero el gato tenía pésimo humor y terminó por estropearme parte de mi vestido, así que tuve que ir a arreglarlo –lo dijo tan veloz y bajo que casi nadie estuvo seguro de lo que habló.

Kakashi soltó una ligera y baja carcajada que sorprendió a todos, le tomó el rostro y la besó.

-Kakashi san, sé que ha esperado mucho y está impaciente, pero no se adelante- le dijo el clérigo cuando la soltó apartándolos con sus brazos -, aun no llegamos a esa parte.

Y todos los presentes rieron, Kakashi carraspeó nervioso y sonrojado, se había dejado llevar ante las palabras atropelladas y la sonrisa traviesa de Sakura.

-Lo siento- dijo bajo tratando de recuperar la compostura, la novia siguió sonriendo, burlándose de él.

Después de eso no hubo algún otro incidente importante y la ceremonia y la fiesta se llevó tal cual. Fue solo durante su periodo de descanso o luna de miel cuando Kakashi pudo saber al fin el motivo del retraso de la novia. Estaban recostados en la amplia y blanca cama, mirando el techo descansando un poco después de una gran sesión de muestras de afecto, amor, pasión y deseo.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

Sakura rió y recargó su cabeza en su fuerte pecho -¿no lo recuerdas?, tal vez lo dije muy rápido, una anciana me pidió que le bajara su gato y…

-Hum…- le tocó la mejilla -, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- le preguntó nerviosa, regresando a su interés por dibujar pequeños círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho varonil de su esposo. Kakashi asintió -. Bien, te lo diré, pero promete que no te vas a enojar conmigo- y lo amenazó, él asintió intrigado -, bueno, igual ya eres mi esposo, y te guste o no juraste que hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Hum…bien, eso ya me ha asustado un poco.

Sakura rió con ese tinte travieso que ponía cuando hacia alguna de sus diabluras.

-Solo fue el karma sensei. Yo sólo fui el medio que el universo utilizó para hacerte sentir lo que haces sentir a todos los que te esperan.

-¿Me estás diciendo que llegaste tarde a tu boda solo para hacerme pagar por mi impuntualidad?

-Podría decirse que si- dijo feliz, colocando el rostro en una de las manos, mirándolo de lo más entretenida.

-Hum…vaya.

-Prometiste que no te enojarías.

-No estoy enojado, estoy anonadado, ¿y si se arruinaban los planes de la boda?

-No lo harían. Les pedí a todos que me ayudaran.

-¿Qué?

-Que todos estaban tan contentos de por lo menos gastarte una broma una vez en su vida que no se enojaron ni sorprendieron ni negaron ni un poco cuando se los pedí.

-¿A todos?- Sakura asintió -¿incluido el sacerdote?- Sakura volvió a asentir.

Kakashi suspiró un tanto sorprendido, ¡todos eran una pila de granujas!, él muriéndose por dentro y ellos sin decirle nada; ahora que lo pensaba eso tenía sentido al no hacer tanto escándalo con su retardo o querer irse. ¿Cuánto se reirían de él?

-Hum…¿y yo? No creí que te arriesgaras tanto, ¿qué tal si te dejaba plantada cansado de esperarte?

-No lo harías- dijo rápido, completamente segura.

-¿Quién dice que no?

-No, no lo harías- y otra sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Por qué tan segura?

-Porque me amas. Me asegure que me amaras más que cualquier cosa en este mundo, justo como yo a ti.

-¿Te aseguraste?, a ver, cuéntame cómo está eso.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con mayor alegría y picardía en sus ojos verdes -, tenía bastante de planearlo, así que no podía equivocarme mucho, resultó que así fue y mira, lo logré, ahora soy tu esposa – y mostró el dedo donde el anillo brillaba intensamente.

-A ver a ver, más despacio. ¿Desde cuándo planeaste esto?- y se sentó recostando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama, mostrando lo importante que la conversación se volvía.

-Desde hace mucho. Cuando era niña siempre quise gastarte una que otra broma porque me hacías sufrir y me consolaba diciendo "algún día sensei, algún día"

-¿Y tú plan infantil de venganza era a casarte conmigo?

-No, originalmente no- dijo dejándose caer en las sabanas -, en realidad planeaba una sarta de tonterías más crueles y que acaban con humillarte y golpearte, cosas como esas.

-¿Y se supone que eso cambió?

-Bueno, es que no todo salió como esperaba. Me regalaste esa katana y con eso me cambiaste los planes.

-¿Cómo?, ¿dándote más herramientas para que me torturaras en el futuro?, de haber sabido no te habría entrenado con tanto empeño.

Sakura sonrió –en realidad fue porque me empezaste a gustar.

-Oh…¿qué?

Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos –me corté aquel día y tú me mostraste tu rostro y me curaste de una manera un tanto extraña mi dedo.

-Oh…eso, bueno, no creo que tenga mucho…

-¡Claro que sí!- lo cortó repentinamente -, nunca pensé que fueras tan guapo, verte así me sorprendió mucho y bueno, me sentí muy rara cuando te acercaste a mí de esa forma.

-Hum…eras solo una niña, ¿cómo iba a saber que te excitaría?, se suponía que eras inocente y todo eso.

-Y lo era…- dijo ruborizada –, y no estaba excitada, solo alterada, no exageres.

Kakashi giró a verla, esta vez el sonriendo con picardía -¡Ah, es verdad!, ahora comprendo, por eso es que gusta tanto que juegue con tus dedos, ¿eh?

-Hey, hey, hey- dijo sonrojada, sacándoselo de encima –, si me gusta y tal vez si tenga relación con eso, pero no puedo decir que me excitó aquella vez, solo me sorprendió y me hizo sentir extraña, es todo.

-Si…claro.

-Bueno, ¿dejaras de pensar tus tonterías y vas a dejarme terminar o qué?

-Hum…está bien, después habrá tiempo.

-Todo empeoró con tus entrenamientos, me sentía muy contenta de que por fin me prestaras algo de atención, pero yo era un completo desastre con eso, así que siempre terminabas corrigiéndome de esa forma tan…tan…- giró con el ceño entrejunto, algo molesta y ofendida -, se sincero conmigo, ¿había algo de perversión tuya en todo eso?

Kakashi suspiró y rodó los ojos –hum, no, ya te lo dije, por lo visto el único inocente ahí era yo, que te consideraba una niña ingenua e incapaz de pensar cosas de ese tipo…

-¡Que si era ingenua e inocente!- gritó ruborizándose dándole con la almohada, Kakashi sonrió y ella suspiró tratando de sosegarse. –Lo era, pero bueno, cualquiera se pondría nerviosa si te guían así. Ahora que lo pienso nunca te he visto entrenar a alguien así, seguramente que me has mentido. ¿No me digas que harías lo mismo con Naruto o Sasuke?

-Hum…bueno no, con nadie en realidad; pero no lo hacía con esa finalidad, no era mi intención hacer que te excitaras, soy pervertido, pero no soy tan enfermo-. Y Sakura le dio otro almohadazo, tratando de que dejara de reírse de ella -, supongo que es algo que no puedo evitar provocar y…

-Cierra la boca y déjame terminar, por favor.

-Bien, bien, decías que fui tu primera fantasía erótica y algo así…

Sakura bufó pero continuo –no lo eras en realidad, al menos no aún. Solo me ponías nerviosa y me gustaba estar contigo, nunca te interesaste mucho por mí como alumna, así que verte de esa forma pues me agradaba, tus atenciones y todo eso.

- Hum…todo cambió cuando…

-Todo cambio con los años. A decir verdad no lo supe bien, o no quería darme cuenta, hasta que cierto día te encontré con la tal Mizuno.

-¿Estabas celosa?, no te culpo, era muy guapa.

-No me puse celosa, en realidad me dio algo de…no sé…coraje podría decirse. Eras un idiota.

-¿Hum?

-La tipa esa te engañaba con varios y a ti te importaba un soberano cacahuate. Yo misma la vi con al menos dos, no podía creer que esa clase de mujeres te gustaran.

-Hum…en realidad siempre supe que lo hacía.

-¿Y dejabas que te engañara?

Kakashi sonrió y se alzó de hombros –sinceramente ni me importaba, nunca me interesó tanto como para prestarle tanta atención. Además, ciertamente, yo era uno con los que engañaba a su pareja oficial.

-¿Y lo dices así como así?

-Hum- se alzó nuevamente de hombros.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y siguió con su relato -, como yo pensaba, ingenuamente, que estabas ajeno a todo eso y tú eras la víctima, quise ayudarte y abrirte los ojos, pero me di cuenta de que tenías más atenciones a tu planta de sombra que a mí, jamás me creerías, así que debía ganarme tu confianza o algo así. Traté de acercarme a ti, pero no conseguía otra cosa que tus esporádicos e irritantes monosílabos, o algún trato especial cuando se trataba de las misiones. Así que poco a poco me acerqué a ti y recordé lo mucho que te extraña como mi maestro.

-Hum…¿y te enamoraste de mí?

Sakura sonrió –en realidad no. Digamos que me obsesioné contigo, me dio por idear algún plan para tenerte de nuevo a mi disposición. Quería tres cosas: tenerte cerca para sacarte provecho (me debías más atención de tu parte), quería ganarme tu confianza para ayudarte y de paso también verte de nuevo el rostro.

-Hum…¿por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste y ya?

-No era opción, sabía que solo me dirías "hum…Sakura chan, no te preocupes" o algo así. La tal Mizuno me caía mal, debía asegurar quitarla y de paso aprovecharía para estar contigo y verte.

-Pero nunca me dijiste nada de ella, de hecho hasta me pregustaste en la fiesta de Naruto y…

-Shhh. Quería despistarte un poco, pero todo a su tiempo. Así fue como se me ocurrió retomar mi entrenamiento contigo. ¡Era el plan perfecto!, al fin terminaría mi entrenamiento y dominar el arte de la espada y tendría conmigo por un buen tiempo. Por eso te invite a mi casa, al ver la katana retomaría el tema y no sería difícil convencerte de que me entrenaras otra vez.

-Al menos pudiste asegurarte de hacerlo en una época mejor…- dijo un tanto molesto.

-No, no hubiera sido tan divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, yo quería que pagaras por tu descuido conmigo, así que no te la pondría fácil, sabía que odiabas el verano y los días soleados, así que ajusté mi horario solo por el gusto de fastidiarte. Además claro de que tuve otras ventajas con eso.

Kakashi pestañó un tanto sorprendido ante su confesión, Haruno sonrió para ella, recordando detalle a detalle esas semanas.

-Con mi poca experiencia conocía de tu horror por las altas temperaturas, así que en algún momento conseguiría que te bajaras la máscara y verte.

-¿Tanto por eso?, me lo hubieras pedido y te ahorrabas la tortura.

-No sería tan gratificante, y no tendría otras consecuencias benéficas para mí.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

Sakura se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. No le diría como fue gracias a esos recuerdos y rubores infantiles que le dio por interesarse más en él cuando creció, ni siquiera que ese era el motivo, al menos uno de ellos, por los cuales deseaba volver a tener algo de tiempo con él, aunque fueran esas insufribles sesiones de entrenamiento en el arte de la katana, o también responsables por el hecho de que se preocupara con qué clase de mujeres se revolvía, interesada por conseguirle solo la apropiada, cosa que en realidad nunca pasó, pues realmente ninguna era buena para él, al menos no en su opinión, poco después se dio cuenta que lo único que pasaba es que él le atraía y le gustaba y verlo con alguien más le revolvía el estómago y le obligaba a buscar cualquier excusa para su repulsión, aunque no era muy difícil encontrar los defectos de sus parejas, cabe decir.

Por supuesto que no menos le confesaría que le gustaba recordarlo entrenando con ella de pequeña, mortificado por los rayos de sol y un tanto irritado, buscando sosiego al librarse de cualquier prenda molesta y develando su figura varonil, recuerdo que la acompañaba siempre y le llevaba a ruborizarse de vez en cuando al compartir algún momento con él, pero que hasta ese momento no era sino el rubor apenado de una niña.

Nada le platicaría de que eso cambió cuando volvió a verlo, pues ella ya no era esa pequeña, sino una joven que lo observaba detenidamente cuando hacía esa clase de cosas, y que ese eran el principal motivo por el cual se distraía en clase, pues verlo repetir las rutinas con la katana era como verlo bailar una sensual y anticuada danza que le gustaba tanto que se la sabía de pie a pá, pero fingía que no solo por el placer de verlo hacerlo de nuevo, aunque murmura enojado y lo repitiera con el gesto molesto que le quedaba tan bien.

Ni como a veces se hacía la torpe para que la corrigiera a su particular forma y de esa forma se acercara más a ella y poder sentir su tacto suave y firme, así como su respiración fuerte y su voz ronca y pausada en el oído, ni como a veces ella propiciaba que él la rozara en partes donde no debía, fingiendo no darse cuenta o algún gesto incomodo, sonrojado e iracundo.

Tampoco le diría que cuando se secaba el sudor o iba al rio a refrescarse iba con él o lo observaba desde lejos solo por el placer de verlo hacer eso, pues sinceramente le encantaba, y que esa pregunta de "me estoy volviendo viejo, ¿no Sakura chan?", le causaba más que una risa interna, pues realmente para ella él no parecía ningún viejo.

Ni siquiera confesaría que le encantaba mirarlo inclinándose a las orillas del rio y tomar el agua y mojarse el rostro y observar como las gotas de agua se le escurrían por la cara y el cabello rebelde, despeinado y gris.

No agregaría tampoco al hecho de detallar cuanto tiempo pasaba observándolo detenidamente, y como le encantaba esa hora del día porque lo obligaba a desvestirse y ser ella libre al fin de analizar sus brazos, sus hombros, su espalda y hasta su atractivo perfil. No le confesaría que le encantaba verlo porque simplemente era muy atractivo y menos que así fue como finalmente se enamoró de él, porque además de morir de vergüenza él, con lo abusivo y presumido que era, seguramente se burlaría de ella muchas veces.

-Cosas sin importancia.

-Hum…- dijo él, ajeno a todos los recuerdos de su ahora esposa -. En realidad para mi aquello fue todo un fastidio.

-Lo sé, eso lo hace más gratificante.

-Hum…¿por qué, qué conseguiste con eso?

-Los primeros días, además de verte el rostro, conseguir tu atención y perfeccionar mi técnica, así como constatar con tristeza que te amaba y saber que tú no me veías más que solo una niña.

-Hum…así que ahí empezó tu amor por mí.

-No seas tan presumido, pero sí. Me enamoré de ti. Eso fue un gran problema, sufrí mucho e hice lo posible por olvidarte, me esforcé tanto en hacerlo que primero lo negaba, después de estar sumamente cansada de intentarlo y no poder hacerlo lo acepté pero traté de evitarlo, después me deprimía al darme cuenta de que no funcionaba, era muy difícil estar cerca de ti, terminé resignándome y acepté que te amaba. Así que me quedaban dos cosas: o ser eterna enamorada en silencio, o conquistarte.

-Hum…¿y te decidiste por la opción dos?

-No. Opté por la primera, pero solo por unas horas porque después me arrepentí. Estaba frustrada de que no pudieras verme como algo más que tu alumna de antaño, así que debía asegurarme que notaras la diferencia, de ahí que quisiera que los entrenamientos se postergaran más.

-¿Hum…estas diciendo que fingías torpeza solo para alargar el entrenamiento y que te tocara?, me lo hubieras pedido y ya, no me negaría y con eso no sufriría tanto con el calor del demonio que hacía ni torturándome imaginando que era el peor de los hombres al dudar de ti o tratar de evitar no pensar en ti más allá de ser mi alumna.

-Exacto, eso es lo que yo quería, pero no que sospecharas de mí. Además al inicio no fingía torpeza, realmente lo era (recuerda que no era tan buena, de hecho por eso fue que mi situación sentimental se complicó al pasar más tiempo contigo); pero después de las primeras semanas admito que si lo hacía en ocasiones, porque con ello pasaría más tiempo contigo y tal vez con tus "tácticas" de entrenamiento te darías cuenta de que ya no era la pequeña Sakura. Con esa costumbre tuya de corregirme así, pues sinceramente no creo que pasara desapercibido.

Y vaya que no. Sentirla después de esos años era muy diferente a cuando niña. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado y le era muy complicado no prestarle atención, varias veces tuvo contacto con ella y "ciertas partes" que le ponían un tanto más nervioso y caluroso de lo normal, pero se esforzaba en tratar de ignorarlo y pensar que solo eran incidentes provocados por los movimientos, ¡cuando iba a imaginar que todo era parte de un plan de Sakura!

-Hum…pues lo conseguiste.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día cuando me caí y caíste sobre mí?

-Claro, como olvidarlo si aún me duele el golpe que me pusiste.

Ella rió –lo hice intencional, no golpearte, pero si hacer que cayéramos.

-Hum…por eso estabas tan torpe.

-Sí, era una prueba o algo así, tanto para mí como para ti, además claro de que era emocionante y excitante tenerte de esa forma. Pero cuando me di la vuelta y te vi me puse muy nerviosa y cualquier duda se fue, sabía que te quería y que de algún modo tu mínimamente ya notabas que no era una niña, además de que te propasaste un poco conmigo.

-Hum…no fue intencional, tú lo provocaste moviéndote de esa forma.

Ella rió de nuevo, tocándole la nariz –lo sé, te lo dije, fue a propósito.

-Hum…Sakura chan, me das un tanto de un miedo, y tampoco tenías por qué golpearme.

-Oh, sí, pero eso si fue un accidente. Te moviste con torpeza y tus manos me pusieron más nerviosa que antes, y con eso de que te toque…ahí- dijo sonrojada -, pues aquello se me salió de las manos y pues terminé con golpearte.

-Hum…con todo ya no sé si creerte.

-Créelo o no, no importa mucho. Ese día fue cuando me decidí que no iba a hacerla de enamorada en silencio, yo te quería, y te quería solo para mí. Fue en ese momento cuando inicié a plantear lo de la boda.

-¿Hum…desde ahí?, ni siquiera teníamos nada.

-Pero lo tendríamos, porque yo me aseguraría de que así fuera. Fue cuando conseguí que la tal Mizuno te dejara.

-¿Hum…tú lo hiciste?

-Sí.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Nada, solo generarle una serie de situaciones por demás incomodas cuando estaban juntos para que se diera cuenta de que era muy complicado pasar tiempo contigo, se aburriera y simplemente te dejara. Pero eso no es importante.

-¿Hum…no?

-No, tenía que alejarte de todas esas mujeres con las que salías, tenías fama de conquistador y yo no quería compartirte con nadie.

-¿Hum…por qué no me pediste una cita?

-¿No me has escuchado?- le dijo en un puchero -, tenías fama de conquistador, no quería ser otra de esas que nomás te daba la gana y la botabas para seguir con la otra en turno.

-Eras mi alumna, no te trataría como cualquier otra.

-Sinceramente lo dudo. Siendo así yo no quería arriesgarme a ser solo un juego para ti, tarde o temprano te aburrirías de mí y me dejarías, yo no quería eso. Yo deseaba ser más, ser tu novia, casarme contigo, que me amaras.

Su voz cambió, ya no estaba ese tinte travieso y burlón, ahora era el serio y hasta ligeramente triste, Kakashi se enterneció un poco y la besó dulcemente, ella lo miró curiosa y él sonrió.

-Debiste sufrir mucho por mi culpa en aquel tiempo, es una manera de disculparme contigo.

Sakura sonrió –sí, sufrí un poco, en realidad mucho (eras un sinvergüenza y me dolía verlo), pero ya no importa; logré dejarte libre de cualquier fugaz relación y siendo libre ya tendrías tiempo para fijarte en mí.

-¿Y…qué siguió en tu plan?

-Algo sencillo para cualquier ninja: seguirte, espiarte, estudiarte y buscar la mejor estrategia. Lo primero fue asegurarme de que lo del entrenamiento no se te olvidara, así que ideaba formas de encontrarme contigo, primero esporádicamente, después diariamente y así constantemente.

-¿También planeaste las misiones?

-No. Ese fue un golpe de suerte, pero un detalle inesperado en mis planes, así que trataba de sacarles el mejor provecho posible. Cuando finalmente te interesaste en mi estaba muy contenta- dijo feliz, recargando su cabeza en la madera de la cama -, al fin veía algo de interés tuyo hacia mí no solo como tu alumna, sino como una mujer, ya era como cualquiera otra que pudiera atraerte.

-Y sí, me gustabas mucho- ella rió suavemente -, ¿y cuál fue la siguiente fase?

-Seducirte.

-Oh, se pone interesante.

-Tenía que asegurar que no solo te gustara, que me desearas y así te interesaras más. Me di otra vez a la tarea de investigarte, logrando obtener información sobre tus gustos y algunos fetiches extraños que tenías, toda información sería importante para lograrlo.

-Oh, ahora entiendo varias cosas.

Ella sonrió -, después de algunos objetivos menores me fui por el más fuerte y decidí arriesgarme un poco. Se acercaba la fiesta de Naruto e hice lo posible porque se decidiera a que fuera al estilo tradicional.

-Lo manipulaste para eso…

-No, digamos que solo le puse todo lo necesario para que él llegara a esa conclusión.

-Hum…ahora entiendo lo del kimono.

-Como parte de mis investigaciones leí la serie de Jiraiya, y me di cuenta de que este hombre tenía algún fetiche exagerado con los kimonos, así que tú también debías tenerlo.

-¿Y qué te pareció la serie?, verdad que es buena.

Sakura sonrió –no está mal. Ese día te busque como loca todo el santo día, pues conociéndote no te acordarías o preocuparías por cumplir.

-¿Y por eso me obligaste a ir de compras?

Se alzó de hombros –yo también tenía derecho a hacerte pasar un mal rato. Era divertido ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenías, fue bastante satisfactorio.

-Hum…¿entonces, lo de que no podías cambiarte sola era una trampa?

-Sí y no. Realmente no puedo hacerlo yo sola- bufó molesta -, pero aproveche eso a mi favor.

-De saberlo desde un inicio no hubiera ido a la fiesta de Naruto y me quedaría contigo.

Ella sonrió –si…hubiera sido una buena idea- y suspiró.

-Qué mala eres con tu viejo maestro Sakura chan – dijo el pesaroso, recostándose en la cama colocando los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí eso?, cómo te reirías de mí, porque ahora estoy seguro de que era imposible que no te dieras cuenta de lo que provocaste esa vez.

-No me reí de ti sensei- dijo sincera, mirándolo desde arriba -, al menos no cuando me ponías el vestido. Cuando lo planee estaba muy nerviosa, pero necesitaba dar ese paso, pensaba que sería divertido y sí, me burlaría de ti, pero no. ¿Crees que amándote tanto como te amaba (porque todo esto que hacía por ti no era por otra cosa), era más sencillo para mi aparentar indiferencia ante tus ojos y tu tacto?, nunca fue fácil hacerme la indiferente contigo, a veces me dolía mucho, ¿cómo crees que me sentía cuando finalmente estaba segura de que me querías y deseabas?, varias veces me fue por demás complicado simplemente no entregarme a ti y tirar mi plan por la borda.

-Oh…vaya, eso me hace sentir muy guapo y deseable.

Sakura rodó los ojos y le golpeó la cara con desgano –presumido…- Kakashi le tomó la mano y se llevó un dedo a la boca, jugando con él y observándola con picardía, Sakura se sonrojo y tiró de él -, no hagas eso- dijo bajito, desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué, vas a decirme que no te gusta?

-Ese es el problema- dijo bajito, tomándose de las rodillas. Kakashi rio y ella siguió con el relato -. Toda la noche supe que me veías diferente, me deseabas y aquello era algo nuevo para mí, estaba muy feliz, asustada, nerviosa y tantas otras cosas más, era muy complicado aparentar que no me daba cuenta de tus nada discretos ojos de pervertido.

-Hum…perdona que te molestara tanto- dijo con sarcasmo burlón-, mi pequeña, ingenua y dulce Sakura chan, tan inocente que te molestaba con solo mirarte –dijo en tono burlón y gracioso. Ella suspiró un tanto enojada ante su burla y reclamo. -¿Por qué me mentiste?- le preguntó ya con seriedad.

-¿Mentirte?

El asintió –esa noche debiste estar muy nerviosa o qué se yo, porque cuando me pediste que te ayudara a desvestirte descubrí tu plan, o al menos una parte, te pregunté si solo ingenuidad y descuido o intentabas seducirme.

-No mentí, quizá iba a hacerlo, pero ni me dejaste, tú lo dijiste: "la verdad que ya no me importa la respuesta" o algo así; entonces dejé de preocuparme por eso.

-Qué suerte la tuya, ¿eh?- ella intentó sonreír, pero no consiguió hacerlo, él estaba por demás serio, tal vez enojado con ella, y tal vez tendría razón de estarlo -, otra pregunta, si estabas tan enamorada de mí y tu plan era casarte conmigo, ¿por qué te oponías tanto cuando te insinuaba ni siquiera casarnos, tan solo pedirte vivir juntos?

-Bueno- dijo bajando la mirada, dibujando pequeños círculos en la sabana -, yo quería asegurarme que te tendría solo para mí, no solo unos meses o un año, sino siempre, tenía miedo de que me dejaras.

-¿No confiabas en mí?

-No- y desvió la mirada ante sus ojos acusadores -. Lo siento, es que…no era sencillo para mi saber que te quería, mucho menos tenerte y pensar que me dejarías, tenías un historial muy grande y nada alentador.

-¿Y dentro de tus investigaciones no notaste que hasta ese momento a nadie le había pedido lo que a ti?

-Si…pero, no quería arriesgarme. Tenía miedo de que si empezáramos a compartir nuestras vidas te olvidaras de mí, o aburrieras, o dieras cuenta de que no era exactamente lo que querías…no sé cosas como esas.

-Entonces, ¿rechazarme todo este tiempo haciéndome pensar que no me amabas tanto solo era una parte de tu plan para vengarte de mí?

-No- dijo rápido y asustada, la voz seria y descontenta de él no era nada alentadora -, al menos ya no, o no del todo. -confesó –. Además esto no era parte de un plan, el plan solo era hacerte pagar un poco, no que te enamoraras de mí y yo de ti. Dudaba porque solo quería que me amaras tanto como yo y que estuvieras completamente seguro de casarte conmigo y de que lo hicieras sin ninguna duda.

Él se quedó sereno y ella esperó por sus palabras, el estómago se le revolvió ante su silencio.

-Kakashi…lamento todo esto, pero tenía que confesarlo.

-Hum…¿para reírte más de mí?

-¡No!, para no tener secretos entre nosotros, tal vez debí decírtelo antes, pero estaba un tanto asustada. Quizá mucho de lo que hice no estuvo bien o no fue muy sensato, pero todo lo hice porque te quiero y soñaba con estar contigo.

-¿Actuando como una loca manipuladora?

-Sí, también eso.

-¿Dejándome por casi dos horas parado en el altar siendo el único que sufría mientras todos se "vengaban" de mí, solo por darme una lección sobre la impuntualidad y el karma?

-Sí, supongo- dijo nerviosa.

Kakashi sonrió –hum…bien, supongo que me lo merezco por ser una patada en la entrepierna para todo el mundo, tal vez ya me tocaba recibir una a mí aparte de la que me diste aquel día ¿verdad?- Sakura logró dar una ligera sonrisa, ya un poco más relajada ante el timbre de voz de su maestro -. Tal vez eso del karma es verdad, tal vez como dijiste el universo solo te utilizó para cobrarse un poco todas la averías que he hecho, viéndolo así, pudo ser peor, en cambio te tengo aquí conmigo, no es tan malo si lo ves de esa forma.

Esta vez pudo reír más abiertamente, ya era el mismo de siempre -, entonces…¿no estás enojado?

-No- dijo suspirando -, más bien creo que estoy sorprendido, orgulloso, halagado, arrepentido y asustado.

-¿Qué, cómo?

-Sorprendido porque nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer todo ese tipo de cosas; orgulloso porque eso me habla de lo excelente que eres como ninja, un buen shinobi, y sobre todo kunoichi, sabe usar la manipulación, y tu manipulas muy bien a las personas, sobre todo a los hombres; halagado porque nunca pensé que la ingenua Sakura chan ideara un plan tan preciso y minucioso para conquistarme y seducirme, además claro de ser tu objeto de deseo por todos esos años –ella enrojeció tanto que le causo gracia -; arrepentido por haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta de tus deseos y afectos, de saberlo no habrías tardado tanto en conquistarme ni mucho menos seducirme- y ella sonrió aun avergonzada -; y asustado por haberme casado con una mujer tan peligrosa, y no solo por su carácter y su fuerza descomunal, sino por su inteligencia y sentido de la justicia.

Ante eso último Sakura abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin tener mucho o nada que pudiera decir.

-Pero no te asustes, que no me arrepiento en nada. Ahora que ya se dé que eres capaz solo habrá que cuidarse un poco del karma y todo ese tipo de situaciones.

Sakura siguió sin hablar y él sonrió divertido al ver su cara tristona, se removió y se sentó recargándose en el respaldo de la cama y la sentó sobre él, ella se dejó llevar por él, justo como lo hacía de niña.

-Además nunca me han gustado las cosas sencillas, me gusta tener algo interesante por hacer de vez en cuando- dicho esto hundió su cara entre sus senos y los beso poco a poco, tan sutil y ferviente que Sakura comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y gemir débilmente –, me gustan los retos y esas cosas- y con una mano le apretó uno de los pezones haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte -, pero de seguro que ya sabes eso también, ¿no? –siguió hablando como si nada, como si no la estuviera cargando desnuda sobre su regazo mientras la acariciaba sin ningún recato y con un ferviente deseo -, sino ¿para qué poner tan obstáculos para que estuviera contigo si me deseabas tanto como yo a ti?-, y le acarició la espalda y le besó el cuello, ella se arqueó ante sus caricias y él sonrió lascivamente.

-Si…- susurró ella y un grito ahogado se le escapó cuando le acarició un poco más abajo del vientre, miró sus ojos impares, destellaban de deseo, justo como apenas unas horas antes, igual que aquella vez del kimono, cuando él la descubrió y ella por primera vez rompió con una regla de su plan, porque realmente no tenía planeado ceder ante su deseo, pero no pudo evitarlo ante sus caricias.

Claro que tampoco le contaría eso, se pondría demasiado presumido y engreído, además sería darle demasiadas armas en su contra y ya tenía bastantes como para darle batalla y presumirle el resto de la vida.

-Sólo una cosa más- le dijo después de besarla y robarle el aliento –, un consejo o advertencia, yo que tu estaría preocupado.

-¿Po…por qu…qué?- susurró despacio y débilmente, ¡la estaba volviendo loca y él seguía con su cara de aburrimiento y su voz de hastío!

-Hum…pues que con esto me ha quedado claro lo del karma- dijo susurrándole al oído y erizándole la piel, tomó su mano y la besó, jugueteando un poco con la boca y lengua con sus dedos arrancándole suspiros bajos -, siendo una ley universal que aplica para todos, y como tu acabas de confesar que te has vengado o algo así, supongo que lo más probables es que ahora te toque a ti sufrir sus estragos.

Ante eso Sakura se tensó y cualquier rastro de deseo se fue por un par de segundos, miró a su esposo, seguía jugando con ella, sus ojos brillaban deseosos de verter su pasión en ella, pero esperaba su respuesta con alguna sonrisa traviesa y oculta.

-Mierda…- susurró ella y él sonrió ahora abiertamente, lo cual hiso que ella se preocupara más -, no consideré eso en mis planes…

**_&&&/&&&/&&&_**

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Pues de nuevo yo ahora con este largoooo oneshot para ser del abc, pensé en cortarlo después de la llegada de Sakura al altar y dejar su explicación para otro capítulo del abc, pero no pude evitarlo porque ¡la historia así era!, y ni modo, que espero y no se aburran y hayan terminado la lectura. Al parecer esto del abc no está funcionando muy bien, porque ya van varios fics que se me antojan para ponerlos como historias aparte, como Jade, pero este no quise hacerlo así n.n

La historia va dedicada a **Mahasana**, quien me propuso la palabra (que bueno porque no tenía mucha imaginación para elegir una letra con K) y los detalles de la historia, lo detallo brevemente: me propuso la letra K. Karma y me dio un bosquejo de que quería, que Sakura hiciera sufrir a Kakashi en el altar cobrándose muy cruelmente (:P) todas sus llegadas tarde, pero también hacia otras sugerencias, como , K. Karana y K. Kimono, lo de Katana sería como un regalo no muy femenino de parte del ninja copia a Sakura y Kimono sería para un festival donde le obligara a ir y le provocara ciertos pensamientos insanos, Kiwi era por un antojo de embarazo que le provocara problemas a Kakashi; finalmente me decidí por , pero me daba cierto remordimiento porque se esforzó en darme varias opciones e ideas, así que decidí mezclarlas todas y darle gusto con todas en ellas (excepto Kiwi que sinceramente se me olvidó n/./nU!), tal vez por eso quedó tan extenso. **Mahasana**, espero y que le gustara el fic porque lo hice para usted agradeciéndole su apoyo en varios de mis fics aunque no sean KakaSaku (no he olvidado prometida, lo actualizaré pronto, creo).

Por cierto, quedan algunas letras libres, por si alguien está interesado en participar en el abc…por el momento me despido. Dios me los cuide.

Gracias a Katty porque no me dejaba actualizar!

Hasta pronto.


	12. L

**L. Lejos.**

**Rating:** K.

**Género**: Angust/Drama.

**Summary**: Lejos, así se encontraba de él. Lejos, muy lejos se encontraba Kakashi del mundo que le rodeaba, de la realidad que se vivía.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a __**DinaXHatake**__ quien propuso la palabra, espero y le guste._

**-o-**

Lejos, así se encontraba de él. Lejos, muy lejos se encontraba Kakashi del mundo que le rodeaba, de la realidad que se vivía.

Mirando la puerta del cuarto suspiró sonoramente tratando de despejar la tristeza y dar paso a la sonrisa, realmente la kunoichi la necesitaba. Con un último impulso abrió esbozando la cotidiana sonrisa de siempre.

-Buenos días Kakashi sensei. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?- él no contestó -, hace un lindo día, ¿no cree?, correré las cortinas para que pueda verlo, sino le molesta- giró a verlo, nada, ni siquiera levantó los ojos -, me han dicho que ha mejorado, ¿me permite examinarlo?

En respuesta solo se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, permitiéndole auscultar los latidos de su corazón, una tenue sonrisa le llegó a la médico al escuchar el "tun-tun".

-Bien, es verdad, está mejorado- le dijo en una gran sonrisa que él ni siquiera miró, ni mucho menos correspondió.

Sakura suspiró tratando de mentalizarse y ser positiva, sonrió al pensar qué apenas años atrás, o unos meses tan solo, su indiferencia le habría causado una reacción distinta. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo, la aldea, sus amigos, ella, tantas cosas…incluso él, Hatake Kakashi había cambiado tanto…y aquello le partía el corazón de tristeza.

Su sensei ya no estaba, su maestro había desaparecido apenas ganaron la gran guerra, perdiéndose poco a poco y quedando solo ese hombre extraño y desconocido que cotidianamente revisaba en la décimo cuarta habitación del hospital; era como si la esencia de su antiguo maestro se hubiera desaparecido poco a poco; lo perdía, o perdió, como se pierde el agua entre los dedos, inevitable e irremediablemente, y aquello, aquello le frustraba y entristecía por igual.

Por si fuera poco, ese día sus preocupaciones aumentaron cuando su maestra le pidió lo que tanto había pospuesto, venía de hablar con Tsunade (a Dios gracia recuperada lo suficiente para dedicarse a la dirección del hospital y aconsejar y guiar al nuevo Hokage) y aún sentía los ojos certeros de su shishuo y el duro tono de sus palabras.

_-Sakura, quiero que Kakashi se vaya, es tiempo, además necesitamos la habitación para personas realmente enfermas._

_-Shishuo, ¿acaso no lo ha visto?, no creo que Kakashi sensei esté precisamente sano._

_-Quizá, pero su cuerpo se ha recuperado lo suficiente para no necesitar estar ahí._

_-Sí, pero usted misma lo ha dicho- la interrumpió apresurada, yendo de arriba abajo -, su cuerpo si…pero…su mente, su ánimo…yo no podría…_

_-No te pido que lo dejes a su suerte- la interrumpió esta vez ella, -, pero sabes perfectamente que en esta parte del hospital ya no podemos dar más por él, e igualmente sabes perfectamente que es lo que prosigue en un caso como el de él._

_-¡No!, ya se lo dije antes, no voy a internarlo, Kakashi sensei no está loco._

_-No digo que lo esté, pero te devuelvo tus palabras: ¿acaso no lo has visto?, no está precisamente sano- Sakura miró el suelo y apretó los dedos de los pies contra las sandalias provocando un suspiro cansino y tristón en la rubia -; sé que lo aprecian mucho, pero ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni siquiera tu pueden hacer más de lo que ya han hecho por él, yo misma me lamento enormemente esta situación, pero hay que ser justos y realistas; lo siento mucho pero ya no podemos mantenerlo aquí, si no lo quieres mandar a casa lo entiendo porque francamente no es recomendable, te guste o no debes internarlo; intérnalo en el sanatorio, lo atenderán bien y…_

_-¡No está loco! –Gritó con la impotencia y desesperación naciéndole en la voz -Shishuo yo no podría dejarlo así…- dijo tragando saliva, el nervio le corría de pies a cabeza -, además eso destruiría cualquier esperanza de Naruto y Sasuke, y mía también. Sería casi como rendirse._

_-Lo siento Sakura- y dicho esto cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio -, pero ya no puedes postergarlo más…él se ha ido, así lo quiso él, respeta su decisión. _

_-Pero…_

_-Lo siento._

-Sensei, hace un lindo día, ¿por qué no vamos fuera?, le llevaré por los mejores sitios, hace fresco y podrá leer tranquilamente su icha icha.

-Estoy cansado…- murmuró finalmente -, ¿puedo dormir un poco?

-Dormir…oh, si, claro, claro, descanse sensei, si no necesita algo más…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó, sus ojos grises tan lejanos y ajenos que parecían no haberla visto antes.

_-Tsunade shishuo ¿no puede esperar un poco?, solo unos días más, por favor shishuo._

_-¿Te ha reconocido ya?_

_-Está mejorando y…- y ante la pregunta se removió nerviosa, casi como si le doliera que le preguntase._

_-¿Recuerda tu nombre?_

_-¿Qué tal si intentamos una nueva técnica qué…?_

_-Solo contéstame._

_-No…- dijo al fin, rindiéndose -, he tenido que decirle mi nombre otra vez, como cada día._

-Sakura- dijo en una media sonrisa –, Haruno Sakura.

-Sakura…- murmuró él tratando de memorizarlo -, la doctora Sakura.

Ella asintió –si no requiere algo más, sensei…

Él cerró los ojos recargándose ligeramente sobre la almohada –no…

Y ella desapareció tras la puerta. Luchó grandemente por no llorar, ya no podía evitarlo más, lo trasladarían esa misma tarde.

-o-

Kakashi tenía ya varios días en el hospital psiquiátrico, ella lo veía continuamente, de tres a cuatro veces por semana, al menos dentro de la enorme tristeza que le daba verlo en esa situación le quedaba el consuelo de que él estaba más tranquilo ahí que en el hospital.

Le trataban bien y mínimamente no pasaba la gran parte de los días encerrado en su habitación. Ese día lo encontró bajó la sombra de un gran sauce, sentado en su silla, con la bata característica, sin su máscara y sin nada más que hacer que ver las hojas del árbol.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿le gusta este lugar?, ¿es lindo, no?

Continuamente platicaba con él, aunque él no contestaba mucho, nunca fue muy conversador, menos ahora, pero tenía la esperanza de que eso le ayudaría.

-Naruto quiere venir a verle, le he dicho que pasado mañana podría, ¡al fin ha tenido libre en su agenda de Hokage!, ¡también vendrá Sasuke!, haremos una comida, un picnic, este es un buen sitio, ¿no cree?

Él no contestó, siguió viendo las hojas totalmente ajeno a ella, al mundo. Lejos de cualquier cosa que no fuera él mismo, las hojas del árbol y los rayos de luz que se colaban entre ellas.

-Sí, este lugar es perfecto- se dijo a sí misma tratando de aparentar sinceridad en sonrisa.

-o-

-¡Ne, Kakashi sensei!, ¡ha sido un día excelente, extrañaba mucho reunirnos, espero regresar pronto!- ese fue el adiós de Naruto.

Sasuke solo ladeó la cabeza y dijo el clásico: -Hasta pronto.

Sakura los despidió y al perderlos de vista decidió llevar a su maestro a la habitación.

-Debe estar algo cansado- dijo tomando el mando de la silla de ruedas, la usaba a pesar de que nada malo había con sus piernas, ni con el resto de su cuerpo -, ¡Naruto me ha cansado hasta mí!, es un excelente Hokage, ¿no cree?- de nuevo nada contestó, abrió la puerta del cuarto -¿verdad que Sasuke luce como antes?, está volviendo a ser el de siempre, es una dicha tenerlo de nuevo en Konoha - le ayudó a subir a la cama, Kakashi no dijo nada, como todo ese día -; bien sensei, nos vemos pronto, descanse.

Ya estaba por salir cuando él habló, pronunciado apenas un par de palabras. Su corazón latió de dicha ¡tal vez aún había esperanzas de regresarlo!

-Doctora, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Al escuchar su voz sintió nuevos bríos nacer en ella, pero apenas escuchó la frase cualquier esperanza desapareció.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

-Lo siento…suelo olvidarlo- dijo mirando por la ventana -, doctora Sakura, antes de que se vaya, solo una pregunta.

-Sí, si- dijo entusiasmada, tal vez aún podía llegar hasta él y romper distancia que los separaba.

-¿Por qué tú y ellos me llaman sensei?

Sus ojos verdes abiertos más de lo normal debieron ser señal bastante de preocupación, pero a Kakashi pareció no importarle mucho.

-Pu…pues porque eres nuestro sensei, claro.

-Sensei…- susurró bajito, sin dejar de mirar -, nunca he tenido alumnos…además, creo que de tenerlos no sería buen maestro.

El corazón se le estrujó y corrió hasta estar frente a él, sin importarle mucho ya la dichosa barrera y precaución que Tsunade le recomendaba tuviera con él, ¡por un demonio!, ¡que se fuera al carajo la precaución!, ¡le estaba perdiendo más y más cada día!

-Míreme, míreme sensei, soy yo, soy Sakura, ¿no me recuerda?

Sus ojos vacíos, vagos y tranquilos la miraron con toda la pereza de siempre, pero con el sosiego de quien no ve mucha diferencia entre lo bueno o malo, o lo que es la realidad con la fantasía.

-Claro- dijo regresándole el aliento a su antigua discípula. –Tu…eres…eres mi doctora…pero… ¿cómo te llamas?, lo siento, lo he olvidado otra vez.

Sakura se hiso hacia atrás, olvidando completamente el valor que le llevó a tomarle el rostro –Sakura, Haruno Sakura. No se preocupe, lo repetiré cuanto sea necesario.

-El chico rubio, es igual a Minato sensei, el tercer Hokage… y el otro parece de los Uchiha.

-Sí, lo son.

-Doctora Sakura- dijo bajito, casi musitando al recostarse completamente -, no les pida que dejen de decirme sensei, es…extraño, pero agradable.

-No lo hare…- dijo ella cerrando la puerta. –No lo haré…

Caminando por el que le parecía un enorme e infinito pasillo se abrazó a si misma en busca de conforte, mordiéndose los labios de frustración, dolor y pena, recordando poco a poco como le fue perdiendo sin poder hacer nada, sin ni siquiera notar cuando empezó todo.

La guerra había terminado, con sus bajas, sus tristezas, su destrucción, pero con la esperanza de que da la reconstrucción de un mundo mejor. Todo aparentaba ir mejor, al menos para ella las personas más importantes estaban a salvo, y eso era suficiente.

Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron bien, el único que quedó internado fue Kakashi, pero a Sakura no le preocupaba mucho, estaba herido de cierta delicadeza pero nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida. El tratamiento iba bien, y poco a poco mejoraba, continuamente le visitaba en su tiempo libre, encontrándole siempre con su habitual tranquilidad y a veces una que otra sonrisa tranquila reflejada en sus ojos cerrados.

-_Estoy cansado Sakura chan…_

_-Es normal sensei, está herido y…_

_-No, no me entiendes…estoy cansado de estar aquí…_

_-¿Aquí?, ¿el hospital?, sé que no le gusta pero…_

_-No…no me has entendido aún- y él sonrió y no habló más._

-Debí notarlo, debí ser más cuidadosa.

Pero había algo extraño en él, algo que poco a poco crecía, algo que no le preocupaba aún, al menos no lo suficiente. Cuando la escuchaba a veces la interrumpía para hablar él, no muy normal viniendo de alguien tan callado, pero le agradaba escucharlo.

_-¿Naruto es buen Hokage, no Sakura chan?_

_-Claro._

_-Me alegra, con él ahí y con Sasuke ayudándole supongo que en algún momento habrá paz._

_-En eso estamos trabajando sensei, pero todavía lo estamos esperando a usted para empezar a arreglar el mundo los cuatro._

_-Estoy cansando Sakura chan- dijo recostándose, casi hundiéndose en su cama._

_-No sea flojo sensei, lo necesitamos._

_-No es verdad- dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Qué, que lo necesitamos o que es flojo? _

_-Ambas. Sinceramente nadie más me necesita- y sonrió -, al fin nadie más me necesita, y no es solo pereza, realmente estoy agotado._

_-Sensei- dijo bajito, un tanto preocupada por el tono contento y serio de sus palabras -, ¿se siente mal?_

_-No. Extrañamente me siento muy bien, solo cansado, muy cansado._

_-Pero no es normal, se supone que ya está sanando y ya debe sentirse mejor y ese cansancio del que tanto se queja debe ir menguando._

_-Tienes razón, no te preocupes -la interrumpió-; estoy cansado, pero no por lo que crees, supongo que aún no me has entendido. _

_-Entonces dígamelo, ¿de qué se ha cansado?_

_-Estoy cansado de vivir, de luchar, de ser un ninja, de ser Kakashi Hatake. Es agotador._

_-¿Qué?- sus ojos vagos y negros extrañamente le lucieron más opacos, más lejanos, mirando con su habitual serenidad y pereza un punto imaginario en el techo de la habitación._

_-Es agotador estar aquí, en este mundo. Ver todo lo que he visto, pasar por todo lo que he pasado, hacer todo lo que debí hacer y vivir con todo ello, vivir con los recuerdos. He peleado dos guerras, dos- pausó un instante, casi como si recordara algo sumamente importante -; pero, al fin, al fin puedo darme un descanso, renunciar a todo esto, ser libre al fin. Contigo, Naruto, Sasuke y todos los de tu generación, todo estará bien. Finalmente no soy necesario._

_-¿Por qué dice eso?_

_Y Kakashi sonrió y suspiró profundamente, como si realmente estuviera exhausto pero alegre de reposar._

_-Sakura chan, es tarde ya, ¿no?, dormiré un poco…no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Sólo no te asustes si un día de estos no estoy cuerdo._

_-Sensei, no hable así, me está asustando. ¿Está bromeando, cierto?_

_-Dormiré. Buenas noches Sakura chan._

Esa fue la primera vez que le advirtió, debió tomarle más importancia, debió tomárselo en serio, pero ella prefería tomarlo en broma, después de todo Kakashi sensei siempre disfrutaba molestándola, asustándola un poco, deseaba pensar que era una broma o alguna jugarreta extraña para molestarla.

-Me engañé tanto tiempo.

-_¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó cierta tarde, interrumpiéndola en su cotidiano y rutinario chequeo._

_-Es martes 24. ¿Por qué?_

_-Sólo preguntaba._

_-Sé porque pregunta. El día de hoy es para salir, sé que quiere evitarlo, pero no se librara de mi tan fácilmente, este día prometió salir de su cuarto y…_

_-¿Es necesario?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Hum… Quisiera quedarme aquí, no me apetece salir._

_-No, usted prometió salir y pasear hoy._

_-Hum…no me apetece caminar._

_-No hay nada de malo con sus piernas, pero si lo tendrá por excusa, yo lo llevaré en una silla._

_-Hum…no sé…_

_-¡Estar encerrado tanto tiempo no es sano!, ¡es deprimente estar todo el día y la noche aquí!- bufó molesta, tratando de convencerlo -, además usted lo prometió._

_-Estoy exhausto._

_-¡Y cómo rayos no!, ¡todo el día en cama!, ¡cómo no sentirse así!, ¡necesita sol, necesita aire fresco!, ¡necesita salir! _

_-Está bien, deja de gritar. Pero, no creo que sea de tanta ayuda…_

_-Usted salga, ya veremos si es de ayuda o no._

Poco a poco le preocupó ese "cansancio" en él, siempre fue perezoso, pero no parecía ser parte de la habitual pereza voluntaria que le acompañaba; día con día lucía más ausente, más fatigado realmente, y él continuo "estoy cansado" que le daba le preocupaba más y más, además claro de los nada alentadores "si un día de estos no estoy cuerdo no te asustes", "si uno de estos días no estoy, no trates de regresarme" que le daba con su tono tranquilo y hasta alegre.

-_¿Por qué me dice eso?, ¿quiere bromear, asustarme?, por favor sensei, ya no me diga esas cosas._

_-Tranquila, no lo hago por molestarte, realmente solo lo digo para que no te preocupes demasiado cuando pase, te conozco._

_-Deje de hablar así, por favor- le pidió molesta._

_-No te enojes conmigo Sakura._

_-Entonces deje de decir tantas tonterías._

_-Perdona, no he querido hacerte enojar, ni incomodarte._

_-Pues no lo parece, ¿quién no va a preocuparse si lo escuchan hablar así?, hasta parecen las palabras de un loco o un suicida._

_Kakashi sonrió –de un loco tal vez. Suicida no, nunca lo sería._

_-Sensei…- dijo bajito, genuinamente preocupada esta vez por la seriedad con la que habló._

_-Prometí que no lo sería._

_-¿Acaso usted quiere…?_

_-Estoy agotado Sakura chan, agotado, exhausto de ser yo, a veces simplemente deseaba renunciar a todo e irme, pero no podía. Tenía responsabilidades que me ataban. Vivir una vida como ninja activo es…he vivido dos guerras, dos.–pausó como si decir número le causara un gran peso- He sido ninja activo desde los seis años, he matado a tantos; estuve diez años en anbu, viví y morí muchas veces; ¿cuántos maté?, ¿cuántos vi morir?, ¿a cuánta gente querida he perdido todos estos años?; he perdido la cuenta de los que he asesinado, creo que iban 256 en mi cuarto año en anbu, ya no sé cuántos van – y la miró, con esos ojos negros, lejanos, como si miraran muy lejos, lejos de ella, en algún punto que no sabría descifrar -, perdí la cuenta, me cansé de contarlos, ¿cuántos serán ya?_

_-Sensei…Kakashi sensei- lo llamó, pero él parecía ausente, aun en ese punto lejano -¿sensei?, me asusta, sensei, por favor._

_-Oh…- parpadeó pareciendo despertar -no te preocupes- dijo de nuevo, sonriendo -, no puedo cometer algo como eso._

Kakashi estaba en una especie de depresión extraña, extrañamente vivía tranquilo, hasta sonreía más, pero cualquier señal de que estaba mejorando se iba al traste cuando hablaba, no parecía una depresión, al menos no una con las características normales; no podía decir que no le preocupaba, más aún si lo oía hablar así, pero, sinceramente, no le había tomado tanta atención hasta ese día (siempre era taciturno y hasta deprimente no estando en batalla, era parte de su personalidad), pero cuando le miró en ese estado ausente y devastador que tuvo cuando habló de su triste vida supo que debía tomarle más atención a su aparente "depresión" y soledad.

_-¿Eso?, se refiere a…a suicidio- el solo pronunciar la palabra le secaba la garganta. _

-_Si…pero se me ha negado esa opción, supongo que no la merezco, tal vez es parte del castigo de no poder contar ya a los que he asesinado- dijo con una sonrisa rara y perturbadora -; hubo una vez que intenté hacerlo, pero no pude, ni podré hacerlo nunca, fue una promesa. _

_-¿Una promesa?_

_-Cuando papá lo hizo mi madre me obligó a prometerle que yo nunca lo haría- Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente y por un momento estuvo a punto de caérsele la hoja de anotaciones, realmente no sabía mucho, por no decir nada, de la vida de su maestro, era como si un desconocido le contara por primera vez sobre su vida -; así que no te preocupes por eso, es una promesa a mamá, así que debo cumplirla, eso sí, encontraré otra forma para descansar. Supongo que necesito hacerlo, además ya no soy necesario._

_-No diga eso, claro que sí._

_-No, no es verdad. Mi vida como ninja activo puede acabarse, hay muchos guerreros más fuertes y jóvenes para suplantarme, ¿no recuerdas la última guerra?, no aporte mucho en la fase final;-y aun hablando se sacó la máscara y la guardo en el buró de al lado, aquello la sorprendió, pues realmente era la primera vez que lo veía, era aún más extraño -; hay muchos shinobis más fuertes y jóvenes que yo, Konoha ya no necesita del ninja copia para rescatarla. _

_-Quizá la aldea no lo necesite como shinobi, pero que hay de sus amigos, de su familia._

_-Mis amigos estarán bien, no tengo familia y nadie me espera en casa, eso es un alivio._

_-¿Y nosotros que somos, nada?, no valemos nada para usted._

_Kakashi sonrió –al contrario, valen mucho, ustedes tres fueron lo que me sostuvo los últimos años, fueron la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme cuerdo hasta cumplir con mi último deber; pero, ahora ya no me necesitan más. Naruto es Hokage, Sasuke no será el mejor de los hombres, pero está reformándose y Naruto lo sabrá guiar adecuadamente, además tu estas para asegurarte de eso y cuidar a ese par de atolondrados, tu tampoco me necesitas más, eres un excelente médico y una gran ninja, en poco tiempo tu vida y familia serán plenas._

_-Pero no será lo mismo sin usted y…_

_-Tal vez, pero estarán bien sin mí, ¿no ha sido siempre así?, en realidad no fui tanto tiempo su maestro, y siendo sinceros tampoco fui tan bueno enseñando, es mérito de los tres sannin y de ustedes lo que han logrado, yo solo di las bases, ustedes con su talento supieron llegar a ser lo que son. _

_-Pero…pero sensei…_

_-Por favor Sakura chan, déjame descansar…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Déjame hacer esto, lo necesito, estoy tan agotado de esta vida, déjame ser libre, ser feliz, te digo todo esto a ti porque eres mi doctora y tengo la esperanza de que comprendas y hagas entender a los otros, por favor, déjame descansar- el tono serio parecía ser una súplica, un ruego de alguien que realmente desea y ruega por algo._

_-Está bien, tiene razón, hoy ha sido un diga agotador, lo dejaré reposar, duerma y mañana volveré, pero debe dejar de hablarme de esa forma, usted tiene que…que…solo, solo descanse y duerma, ¿sí?, se sentirá mejor mañana, ya verá._

_-¿No has entendido del todo aún?, pensé que te había explicado bien, pero, está bien, como tú digas, Sakura chan._

Había ocasiones que aún le sorprendía verlo sin mascara, antes de perderlo le preguntó porque no la usaba y él contestó que simplemente ya no la necesitaba al haber renunciado a su vida como ninja.

Si bien en un inicio verlo desenmascarado le agradaba y satisfacía su curiosidad infantil, verlo tan distinto y ausente le quitaba cualquier alegría, a veces deseaba tenerlo de vuelta, justo como lo recordaba, con su infaltable máscara, como antaño, como antes de que se fuera tan lejos de todos ellos.

Nunca pensó que preferiría verlo con su máscara que sin ella. Sentía que si tan solo le veía un día (o al menos unos cuantos minutos) con su máscara era porque le estaba recuperado y tenía más esperanzas de que todo sería como antes; quería verlo con su máscara aunque solo fuera momentáneamente, lo extraña mucho, e incluso se sorprendía a si misma leyéndole el libro erótico, pues había días en que no le apetecía leer, solo quedarse en silencio mirando ese punto distante y lejano al que ella no podía llegar, y aquello le preocupaba en demasía, todo eso fue poco después de sus primeros avisos, cercano a ese día cuando se retiró la máscara.

Cierto día, poco después decidir empezar a leerle, la interrumpió con una cuestión que no hizo sino solo alertarla más sobre lo rápido que avanzaba su desvanecimiento.

_-¿Cuántos años tengo?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Cuántos años tengo?_

_-32, creo, o está por cumplir los 33._

_-¿32?, ¿estás segura?_

_-Creo que si…_

_-Qué extraño…no recuerdo haber tenido tantos. _

En ese momento Sakura apretó el libro entre sus manos, y pensó que su maestra tenía razón en preocuparse tanto por el estado mental de su maestro. En otra ocasión volvió a preguntarle lo mismo, soltando sus cuestiones o argumentos como siempre lo hacía, de la nada, sin aparente antecedente de la conversación, como si de repente notara su presencia al despertar de un profundo sueño.

_-¿Cuántos años tengo?_

_-32_

_-¿32?, ¿estás segura?_

_-Si…_

_-Qué extraño…me siento más viejo, mucho más viejo…_

Aparentemente no tenía noción del tiempo, al menos no de los últimos años; con sus efímeras y pocas conversaciones Sakura sospechaba que en ese momento recordaba solo hasta poco después de dejar anbu, pero no contaba con la suficiente información para estar segura, Kakashi no hablaba mucho, y eso solo empeoraba la situación; ya para esas fechas sus nada alentadoras deducciones eran que ya había perdido más años de recuerdos, sinceramente no sabía cuantos, lo cierto es que él iba retrocediendo más y más y ella no lograba recuperarlo.

Fue justo al terminar de recorrer el pasillo cuando observó las siluetas de Naruto y Sasuke, se habían quedado esperándola, no era necesario preguntarles el motivo, su cara angustiada era bastante fácil de leer.

-¿Cómo está?- cuestionó Naruto con ese gesto de angustia que le nacía cada vez que le preguntaba por su maestro.

-Lejos- respondió -, muy lejos de nosotros.

-Lo note distinto que la otra vez, está peor que hace tres semanas, ¿verdad Sakura chan?

-Si…

-Pero no podemos rendirnos, de verás que no.

-No lo sé Naruto- dejó en un suspiro, recordando aquel ruego que Kakashi le había hecho, ese donde le pedía le dejara ser "libre y feliz" -, a veces me pregunto si no estará mejor así.

-¿Qué?- la cara del rubio era tal cual la esperaba, completamente incapaz de entender lo que decía, Sasuke estaba sereno, pero le invitaba a continuar con su asentimiento de cabeza.

-Él me lo pidió cuando aún…bien, no prometí nada, pero, a veces al verlo tan tranquilo y hasta contento en su propio mundo me pregunto si está bien traerlo de vuelta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Sé que no lo entiendes- dijo nerviosa, tallándose el brazo buscando conforte -, a veces ni yo misma entiendo cómo puedo pensarlo, pero…

-Esta vida apesta- gruñó Sasuke -, todos deseamos que no fuese así, pero es la realidad. Hay muchas cosas que todos desearíamos cambiar, el dolor, el sufrimiento, las muertes, el daño que hacemos y nos hacen…

-¿También te das por vencido, Teme?

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo quiero entender el punto de vista de Sakura y de Kakashi sensei.

-Gracias Sasuke kun.

-La vida apesta, cierto, pero no podemos simplemente dejar de vivirla por ello; también hay cosas buenas y hay que aferrarse a ellas para poder superar los obstáculos, más o menos eso es lo poco que he aprendido de todo lo que ha pasado estos años.

-Has aprendido bien, Teme- y la sonrisa orgullosa de Naruto por poco y logra una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

-Entonces Sakura chan…

Sakura sonrío –Kakashi sensei está lejos, muy lejos de cualquiera de nosotros, de la realidad misma, pero lo traeremos de vuelta, ¿verdad?

Naruto rio y le tomó del hombro –claro que sí, si no ¿para qué están los amigos?, no nos rendiremos, no importa que tan lejos se haya ido, nosotros llegaremos hasta él. Lo traeremos de vuelta Sakura chan.

Y Sakura sonrió, esta vez sin necesidad de esforzarse en aparentar sinceridad, sonrió con total naturalidad, con esperanza.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Aquí reportándose por un momento de ocio que he tenido, o mejor dicho, me he dado entre las ocupaciones que nos tienen las últimas semanas del ciclo escolar.

Tenía bastantes días ya con la idea de este angustiante fic, me he sentido cómoda con el resultado, no quería hacerlo demasiado extenso y tampoco deseaba especificar muchas cosas ni andar tan redundante, porque es un vicio que siempre arrastro…

El fic va dedicado a _**DinaXHatake**_, que me hizo el favor de proponerme la palabra , obviamente me imaginé algo relacionado a la distancia, pero no quería algo así como el tradicional desasosiego que tiene uno cuando se separa de su pareja, de hecho tenía mucho tiempo deseando hacer un fic sin ser necesariamente pareja, pues bien, este es el resultado.

¿Quién no se siente cansado de ver tanto dolor a su alrededor, o tantas injusticias en el mundo?

Saludos y Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	13. M

**M. Música/Martirio.**

Rating: T

Género: Romance/Songfic/AU

Summary: Para interpretar correctamente la música hay que sentirla, vivirla, sufrirla.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a __**TheDarcknessMickeangel,**__ quien propuso las palabras._

**-o-**

Fue tan solo unos meses atrás que aceptó rotundamente estar enamorada de su profesor, curiosamente se encontraba recostada mirando el hermoso techo de su cuarto justo como hoy. Era fin de semana y estaba con su madre. Cerró los ojos y empezó a rememorar como siempre que se trataba de él, le encantaba hacerlo.

Lo conoció cuando regresó a la ciudad después de esos casi dos años de ausencia. Afortunadamente pudo ingresar a la preparatoria que siempre quiso, llegando justo en el último parcial del primer año. Nunca pensó que su maestro de historia sería tan importante. Sobre todo si la primera impresión no fue de lo mejor. De hecho le caía bastante mal.

Esos dos meses habían sido todo un martirio para ella y en gran parte fue por la culpa del profesor de historia. Apenas entraba (que siempre llegaba tarde, a excepción cuando alguien llegaba tarde), todos guardaban silencio, hablaba poco, escribía mucho y borraba todo de un segundo a otro sin considerar nada. Inicialmente pensó que el extraño sosiego que el grupo guardaba sería buena señal, pero no, era todo lo contrario.

_-Tu, la niña nueva, pasa al frente-_ le dijo al cuarto día de clase; hasta creía que ni la había notado.

_-Sí sensei._

_-Escribe una línea de tiempo del tema que vimos la clase anterior_- dijo, tomó un libro y se puso a leer sin prestarle nada de atención.

Asintiendo tomó el gis mirando el enorme pizarrón como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

_-Eh…este…maestro…_

_-¿Hum?_

_-¿Específicamente, de qué tema?-_ silencio, todo el grupo dejó lo que sea que hacían, era como si los hubieran congelado.

El profesor ni siquiera la miró _–¿por qué, no has prestado atención ninguno?_

_-¿Qué?, si, por supuesto, es solo que…_

_-¿Entonces por qué me preguntas eso?_

_-Bueno, vimos tres temas la clase anterior así que…dijo que solo uno y…_

_-Dijiste que has prestado atención a todos, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?_

_-Bueno…_

_-Siéntate._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Toma asiento._

_-Pero…_

_-Si no puedes decidir algo tan sencillo como de que tema vas a hablar, entonces no tiene caso que lo hagas.-_ seguía sin verla.

_-¿Quiere decir que yo elijo?-_ cuestionó, pero él no contestó, de hecho ni le dirigió la mirada, pero no se daría por vencida; tomó el gis y se puso a redactar.

Tardó varios minutos, empeñándose bastante, poniendo cada detalle que recordaba; no dejaría que la descortesía e indiferencia del profesor la amedrentara, si él le ponía preguntas capciosas, ella daría su mejor esfuerzo por cerrarle cortésmente la boca.

_-Listo, profesor._

Todos miraron el pizarrón sorprendidos, era un excelente trabajo.

Hatake se paró frente a ella, mirando cada anotación con esa cansina seriedad de siempre.

Suspiró _–bien, debo decir que es excelente. Me has sorprendido, tus notas precedentes no te hacían justicia, al menos eso me está diciendo este trabajo; de los mejores de este año, a decir verdad._

Sakura se removió nerviosa, no sabiendo si sentirse orgullosa o apenada, cierto que en su anterior vida académica había sido de las mejores estudiantes, pero la mitad del tercer año de secundaria y el primero de preparatoria se habían ido al carajo por su vida familiar, quedándose solo entre notas apenas aprobatorias o con resultados medios.

_-Es un trabajo casi perfecto. Sólo dos cosas._

_-Dígame… _

Él tomó el borrador, Sakura esperaba le corrigiera algunas anotaciones, pocas, porque según su excelente memoria todo estaba en su lugar, pero él la borró completamente sin mayor miramiento _–uno: no era el tema indicado._

_-¿Qué?, pero si usted dijo que…_

_-Yo no afirmé nada, tú lo asimilaste como verdad. Dos: fue un gran trabajo, pero sin validez._

_-¿Qué?, ¿por el tema?, pero…_

_-Me desobedeciste._

_-¿En qué?_

_-Te pedí que te sentaras, ya no tenías por qué hacerlo._

_-Pero usted…pensé que…_

_-Cinco minutos para entregar sus trabajos- _habló sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio, leyendo.

Siguió parada sin saber cómo reaccionar, ¿tanto trabajo para nada?, ¿por qué rayos no se lo dijo al inicio y así se ahorraba la molestia, el tiempo y la vergüenza de estar todo ese tiempo esforzándose en algo que al fin y al cabo no le iba a servir?

_-Niña nueva._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿No escuchaste?, tienen cinco minutos para que entreguen trabajos; creí que estarías más interesada, después de todo llevas tiempo en contra por hacer cosas innecesarias._

_-¿Qué?_

Y él ya no dijo nada, Sakura corrió sentándose en su lugar, tenía cuatro actividades pendientes mientras hacia el del pizarrón.

Recordando le dio por sonreír, suspiró tallándose las mejillas.

-¡Como rayos iba a saber de qué tema si no me lo dijo! (o lo dijo muy bajito que no lo escuché)- dudó -¡no, no me lo dijo! (creo), ¿acaso piensa que leo la mente o algo así?

Hasta ese momento Hatake Kakashi solo era el clásico profesor abusivo, molesto y que nadie quiere pero todos respetan. En otra ocasión le revisó un trabajo. Se trataba de un ejercicio distinto, la orientadora le pidió un "espacio" en su clase para que redactar un proyecto de vida.

_-Niña, la nueva._

_-¿Si?_

_-Tienes buena redacción._

Le entregó el documento y gracias a dios no venía con tantas correcciones de ortografía (se esforzaba muchísimo en mejorar la calidad de sus trabajos). Sakura leyó el informe con las anotaciones y correcciones.

"_Buen trabajo. Tienes una gran capacidad, pero te falta constancia y empeño. Si quieres ser doctora tienes que mejorar tus notas y la calidad de tus trabajos. Sin embargo tienes un punto a favor: la caligrafía ya la tienes" _

Deseó tomar el papel, arrugarlo y lanzárselo a la cara, y lo hizo, al menos en su imaginación. Aun le daba rabia recordarlo.

En primer año solía llamarla como "niña nueva", no logrando que recordara su nombre; fue poco el tiempo en que le instruyó y daba gracias a Dios (como la mayoría) de ya no tener clase con él (sólo se encargaba de primer grado). Afortunadamente casi no hablaba, y ella se puso como meta dar lo mejor para demostrarle que no era tan mala (incluso realizaba ejercicios de caligrafía en sus tiempos libres).

-Y aun los hago- se dijo entre risas bajas, paseándose el dedo una y otra vez por el estómago.

Sin embargo, desafortunadamente desde entonces él le ponía muy nerviosa y cuando la llamaba sentía ese desazón que se tiene ante lo desconocido y temido.

Era un profesor por demás extraño, tenía una personalidad tan opaca, indiferente y distante que parecía no importarle mucho el desempeño de sus alumnos, pero contrariamente a lo que se esperaría, era por demás exigente y estricto con todo lo referente a su asignatura.

A veces, entre ejercicios y actividades, pasaba leyendo detrás de algún libro, pareciendo no prestar atención en derredor, pero solía llamar la atención en el momento menos pensado y más idóneo, con sus particulares diálogos que tenían un ligero toque de burla e ingenio, pero tan sinceros y acertados que nadie podía decir que no se lo merecían.

Nunca lo vio sonreír, ni hablar con alguien más que no fuera el maestro de educación física. Y se sintió contenta al saber que sólo se encargaba del primer grado, ya no lo trataría y lo vería con menor regularidad.

En fin, que pensó que "el espantapájaros" (como todos le decían en un secreto a voces) ya no sería algo de qué preocuparse. Pero todo cambió durante la segunda o tercera semana del segundo grado. Ahora que lo recordaba, sus problemas empezaron con una pregunta de Ino.

_-¿Y en cual para-escolar entraste?_

_-¿Qué?, ¿es este año?-_ preguntó ella completamente sorprendida provocando que la rubia negara con la cabeza _-¿Ino, de verdad tenemos que elegir una ya?, pensé que eso sería en tercer año._

_-Puede ser en segundo o tercero, el problema es que en tercero tendrás que hacer tu servicio social, en lo personal no quiero traer mi agenda saturada, no sé tú._

_-Como estudias tanto…-_ murmuró.

_-No empieces, por favor. Ya, en serio, debes inscribirte porque se acaban las buenas y después solo te queda inscribirte donde sea, ésta semana es para eso, solo tienes hoy y mañana, que raro que no sepas, si tú siempre sabes todo de la escuela._

_-Si…-_ susurró con tristeza -; _ya sabes, uno se puede distraer cuando tus padres se separan._

Sus padres no eran malos, pero por alguna razón no habían congeniado muy bien y decidieron separarse. Nunca les vio pelear, o llevarse mal, pero tenían tiempo queriendo divorciarse, ella fue el motivo por el cual se detenían, pero apenas cumplió 15 años (cursaba tercer grado de secundaria) lo hicieron.

Cuando se lo confesaron fue como un balde de agua fría. Tuvo que mudarse con su madre a otra ciudad y cambiar de escuela, con el tiempo perdió un poco la pista a sus amigos. Así pasó casi dos años hasta que volvieron, honestamente se sentía muy contenta de poder regresar a su lugar de origen.

-_Ya, ya, quita esa cara, no es tu culpa, ¿sí?_

_-Si…_

_-Bien, toma un folleto, piensa en casa y mañana te inscribes, que es el último día. Tenía esperanza de que entraras conmigo y así vernos más._

_-¿Y qué elegiste?_

_-Danza, por supuesto._

_-¡Pero soy malísima con eso!_

_-Pero yo no, además bien que te hace falta._

_-Gracias por tu ayuda.- _ironizó.

_- Que cara tienes, no te preocupes, que por TU culpa ya no podremos vernos en eso, ya no hay lugares. ¿Ves?, uno que quiere estar contigo y tú que no ayudas._

_-Lo siento Ino; mi madre me trae un lio, ¿sabes?, ya está mejor, ha salido de la depresión e incluso quiere tener una cita._

_-Al fin._

_-Si-_ sonrió.

_-¿Y tu padre?_

_-Papá está bien, como siempre. Dayane es una gran mujer, me cae bien. Espero y mamá encuentre también a alguien, ya sabes que no sabe estar sola._

_-Lo encontrara, no te preocupes tanto, siempre exageras y te preocupas demasiado por los demás, ¡eres joven!, ¡vive, ama!_

_-Ya, ya, baja la voz, que todos están mirando._

_-Bah…para lo que me importa._

Sakura sonrió, tomó el folleto y siguió su camino. Fue en el trayecto a casa cuando lo revisó, traía la cabeza llena de preocupaciones para hacerse un espacio para algo como eso. Entró al cuarto, dejó la mochila y se tiró en la cama. No habían sido los mejores y más sencillos años, pero finalmente todo se estaba volviendo normal. Su vida volvía a ser más o menos normal, teniendo pensamientos más "normales" y "egoístas", como cualquier joven de su edad.

Afortunadamente encontró un lugar para ella en la preparatoria a la que deseaba entrar desde siempre, donde sus amigos de siempre estaban, desafortunadamente no pudo entrar en el grupo que tanto quería, pero eso no evitaba que los mirara en el tiempo libre entre clase, receso o al salir. De ahí que Ino le regañara por su aparente distracción, pues ese "tiempo libre", se restringiría más al tener la "obligación" de las actividades extra-escolares de las cuales ni consideró importantes hasta entonces, ¡tan despistada andaba!

_-Bien, bien, ¿qué será?_

Hojeó el folleto leyendo superficialmente, las actividades eran en el turno vespertino, después de clases. Había una amplia lista para elegir: pintura, danza, música, atletismo, artes marciales, taller de redacción, de costura y otras más.

Suspiró _–¿tengo que ir a esto?, el tiempo que le invertiré sería más provechoso para estudiar, y eso sí que me hace falta_- susurró molesta, apenas y estaba volviendo a ser la de antes y recuperar su rendimiento académico _-; bien, bien, nada de deportes, eso sí. Lo siento Gai sensei-_ su experiencia con el maestro de educación física no era la más grata. ¡Era un maniaco de los deportes!, jamás se había cansado tanto en tan pocos minutos.

Fue evaluando una a una hasta que no encontró peros a una: música.

Una amplia sonrisa le nació en el rostro _–siempre quise aprender a tocar un instrumento._

¡Sí, eso era! Sonrió y deseó con todo su corazón que aún hubiera espacio para ella. Y así pasó la tarde, haciéndose planes de que instrumento comprar y aprender, no decidiéndose entre piano, guitarra y violín

Volviendo a la actualidad abrió y cerró los ojos, mirando aún el techo celeste. Se paseó los dedos por el cabello escuchando aun la voz de Ino.

_-¿Y bien, a qué entraste?_

_-Música._

Su amiga escupió el refresco de cola, bañándole el pecho de aquella sustancia dulce y pegajosa.

_-¡Que te pasa!, ¡que estás loca o qué!- _gritó tratando de limpiarse.

_-¡Qué dijiste que tomaste!- _le gritó tomándola de los hombros.

_-¿Música?_

_-¡Oh por Dios!-_ la zarandeó -¿_acaso estás loca?, ¿no me escuchaste?, ¡donde rayos andas cuando te cuento lo importante!_

_-Ya déjame, me estas mareando_. -Se la sacó de encima- _Vamos al baño, no quiero que me sigan las moscas y abejas todo el día._

Mientras se limpiaba, Ino se paseaba de lado a lado como león en jaula, murmurando un sinfín de tonterías que poco o nada le importaban ¡le bañó la ropa de gaseosa!, ¡qué más podía importarle! Salieron del baño e Ino seguía en su estado de sorpresa, negando con la cabeza y yendo y viniendo de lado a lado.

_-Bien, ya basta, me vas a decir ahora mismo que es lo que te tiene temblando como perro chihuahua recién bañado._

_-¡Tu!, ¡quién más!_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Son dos semestres, ¡un año!, ¿qué estaban pensando?_

_-Mira Ino, me tienes mareada, habla bien de una buena vez._

_-¿Por qué rayos elegiste música?_

_-¿Cómo que por qué?, era la que más me gustaba, siempre me ha hecho ilusión aprender a…_

_-¡No se trata de eso!_

_-¿Ah no?_

_-No. Nadie, nunca, elige música, al menos no alguien en sus sentidos o que tenga más opción._

_-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, no tuve problemas de espacio y el joven que me inscribió puso una cara rara cuando le dije._

_-¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso no viste quien da la clase?_

_-Pues…la verdad…_

_-No lo hiciste, ¡solo se te ocurre a ti!_

_-Mira, ya me cansaste, no es para tanto, además ¿quién podría ser para que te pongas así?_

_-Hatake Kakashi._

_-¿Quién?-_ se atragantó -_Hatake, ¿el espantapájaros?- _Sakura tambaleó y casi se cae -._ Pero él…él da historia, ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero también esa para-escolar. ¿No leíste esa parte del folleto?_

_-La verdad es que me gustó tanto la idea que no le tome importancia y me brinqué eso. ¡Por un demonio!…¿no podré cambiarme?_

_-A estas alturas no creo, solo a ti se te ocurre._

-_Rayos_- Sakura pateó el césped. -¿_qué clase de escuela pone a un maestro de historia a dar música o a uno de música dar historia?, de seguro no sabe nada de ambas, ¿eso no es antipedagógico?_

_-Mira frente, a la verdad que no sé nada de eso, lo único que sé es que te acabas de poner la soga por todo un año._

_-Maldita sea. ¿Y si no voy?, puedo seguir el año que entra, ¿no?_

Ino negó –_sí, pero es requisito que al menos cubras un semestre cuando te inscribas, si quieres puedes descansar el que sigue, pero..._

_-Ósea que mínimo tengo seis meses para divertirme. Será todo un martirio, ¡rayos!_

Sakura tragó grueso y el resto del día no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa sino en el hecho de que llevaría una para-escolar con su peor pesadilla del año pasado. Si bien no lo trató por mucho tiempo, lo poco que pasó podría decirse que no le dejo la mejor impresión, fue solo un parcial, pero suficiente para saber en lo que se metió.

-¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que él daba música?- se cuestionó mirándose en el espejo del tocador, se le veía un poco desmejorada. Se soltó el cabello y se peinó con una trenza no muy ajustada, se cambió de ropa y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, sonriendo ante los sucesos de dos días atrás.

Pero su mente regresó mas atrás, hasta el primer día del taller de música; jamás se imaginaría lo mucho que iba a cambiar su percepción respecto a ese hombre.

Con el ánimo por los suelos llegó arrastrándose hasta la sala de música y esperó a que él llegara. _-Llegara tarde, por supuesto-_ murmuró tirando la mochila recordando que serían seis hermosos y martirizantes meses de esperarlo hasta que se le diera la gana ir.

-_Tal vez es mejor ir a atletismo con Gai sensei-_ murmuró, al menos él era muy puntual -. _¿Por qué demonios me gusta tanto la música, por qué no leí el nombre del instructor?_

¡Error! ¡Como rayos se le ocurría a alguien como él dar una actividad extra-curricular tan hermosa y delicada como música!

-_Seguramente ni tocar un triángulo ha de saber._

Suspiró nuevamente y miró la amplia sala, no se sorprendió tanto al ver que no había muchos alumnos, eran pocos y esparcidos a lo amplio y ancho del salón, viéndose y hablándose unos a otros. Se sorprendió al saber que eran alumnos más avanzados que ella, siendo el segundo semestre el que cursaban, por lo tanto ella era la única nueva.

-_Vaya suerte- _seguiría siendo "la niña nueva".

Para variar legó quince minutos tarde (mejor que media hora). Todos tomaron asiento y esperaron por sus palabras.

_-Buenas tardes, hoy iniciamos el ciclo de este año- _dijo despacio, tomó un gis y empezó a redactar en el pizarrón. Cuando terminó leyó con voz clara y fuerte lo que escribió _–Horario. Primer curso: primeras dos horas; segundo curso: últimas dos horas. Siguiente clase: traer todo lo necesario._

Diciendo esto todos se incorporaron y ella se sintió más sola que nunca al quedarse en esa gran sala como única alumna. Mientras se retiraban él se sentó a leer con tranquilidad esos infaltables libros.

-¿_Profesor?-_ se atrevió a hablar después de 10 minutos que todos se retiraron _-, ¿profesor?_

Kakashi levantó el rostro y la vio a la mitad del salón con la mano estirada.

_-¿Si?_

_-Eh…bueno…_

_-Perdona-_ dijo cerrando el libro parándose cerca de donde estaba ella. _–. Pensé que todos se habían ido, no te vi._

_-Ah…_- murmuró bajo –"¿_no sabía que estaba aquí?, ¿siempre será así de callado?"- _pensó.

_-Creí que no tendría alumnos nuevos este año. Me alegra ver lo contrario._

_-Gra…gracias.-_ murmuró extrañada, era la primera frase cortés que le escuchaba.

-_Es que me falta uno para complementar la orquesta escolar._

Sakura parpadeó y no supo si sonreír o no. –"_con razón"._

_-Bien…tenemos 30 minutos perdidos, así que empecemos rápidamente. Creo que ya me conoces._

_-Sí-_ dijo emocionada al creer que la recordaría_-, llevé historia el año pasado con usted._

_-Sí, como todos los segundos._

_-Oh…cierto-_ murmuró bajito, apenada.

_-Sigamos, soy Hatake Kakashi, encargado del taller de música. Y bueno…en este taller…pues…haremos lo que se hace en los talleres de música._

Dio media vuelta y fue al pizarrón, escribiendo anotaciones con palabras técnicas que jamás había siquiera escuchado. Se apresuró a anotar con el temor de que borrara la información apenas diera vuelta olvidándose del enojo que le vino por ni siquiera preguntarle su nombre. Así pasaron las dos horas hasta que llegó el tiempo de salir.

_-Hum…espera Haruno-_ Sakura inmediatamente giró con la misma sensación de temor de siempre sumando la sorpresa de enterarse de que realmente si sabía su nombre (hasta entonces jamás la había llamado por otra cosa que "niña nueva") _-, ¿has pensado en qué instrumento tocaras?_

_-Eh…pues…_

_-Ve pensando._

Terminó su turno y la siguiente clase entró y ella tuvo que salir. Al día siguiente seguía sin decidirse, volvió a preguntarle y ella fue honesta al declarar su indecisión y pedir su opinión.

-_Creo que debes pensar más. Revalora tus intereses. Mañana hablamos de eso._

Diciendo esto la siguiente clase entró y ella se retiró con la enorme cuestión en su cabeza.

-Fue difícil decidirme, realmente deseaba tocar piano- murmuró bajito, con ese puchero infantil de a quien le niegan un capricho.

_-He pensado tocar piano._

_-¿Hum?_

_-Me he decidido, ¿no recuerda?, dijo que fuera pensando que tocar; piano, eso es lo que quiero._

_-Hum. Bien, pero primero debes aprender otras cosas. _

_-¿Cómo qué?_

_-Bases. Y Haruno, no te preocupes, sé tanto de música como de historia. Te aseguro que es lo suficiente como para poder enseñar correctamente._

Sakura asintió un poco nerviosa, hasta ese momento era la primera vez que la veía directamente. _-Ni quien opine lo contrario_- contestó mirando lo hermosa que era la paleta de su butaca _–"¿por qué me dice eso…acaso él…?"_.

_-Hum…pensé que tú lo hacías_.

-_"Si, me…me escuchó"_- se congeló instantáneamente.

_-Espero y no te parezca inverosímil que pueda desempeñarme en dos áreas tan distintas. _

_-No…bueno, es que…_

Completamente avergonzada se limitó a solo negar con la cabeza, no sabía cómo rayos se enteró, pero lo hizo, ahora sólo le quedaba seguir con la clase con la esperanza de que no le odiara tanto.

-Y realmente es bueno en ambas.

Nuevamente escuchó la voz de Kakashi hablándole desde sus recuerdos.

_-Hum…¿decías que quieres tocar piano, cierto?_

_-Si._

_-Ven._

Kakashi la llevó a la parte del taller donde estaban los instrumentos, se sentó en el banquillo del piano y destapó el teclado y pasó los dedos de un extremo a otro. Una dulce melodía fue apareciendo poco a poco mientras el paseaba los dedos por cada tecla, Sakura se sorprendió, realmente nunca lo imaginó tocando algún instrumento.

Y era bastante bueno, a decir verdad.

_-El piano es un gran instrumento-_ dijo entre nota y nota, disminuyendo la velocidad hasta dejar de tocar. Sakura asintió -, _la verdad que es una gran elección-_ ella sonrió, Kakashi se incorporó, cerró el teclado y tomó una lustrosa trompeta que descansaba a un costado -; _tocaras la trompeta._

Sakura tomó el aparato por inercia, completamente sorprendida.

_-¿Perdón?_

_-¿Recuerdas que falta alguien en la banda?, bien, es un trompetista._

_-¿Quiere que toque la trompeta?-_ murmuró.

_-Hum. ¿Qué?, ¿no estás de acuerdo?_

_-Pero usted dijo que podía elegir y…_

_-Dije que si habías pensado que te gustaría tocar. _

_-Pensé que…_

_-¿Te gusta la música?_

Ella asintió. –_Obviamente. Pero si usted decide, entonces…¿por qué me pregunta mi opinión?_

_-Quería ver tus intereses. Recuerdo que dijiste: -en realidad no lo he decido aún, quisiera piano, guitarra, flauta, violín. Todos me gustan. ¿Usted qué opinión profesional puede darme?-._

_-Sí, pero… "¡por un demonio!, ¡realmente me estaba escuchando!"-_ creía que ni atención le prestaba, ¡ni siquiera se dignaba a bajar el libro y verla, mucho menos contestarle!

_-No te oías muy decidida, así que supongo que no sabes tocar ninguno de ellos. Mi opinión profesional es la siguiente: necesito un trompetista._

_-Pero yo, Kakashi sensei..._

_-A menos claro que creas que no eres capaz de lograrlo-_ Sakura apuñó el instrumento con rabia.

_-No he dicho eso._

_-O menosprecies el instrumento._

_-Tampoco es eso._

_-¿Entonces qué es?_

_-¿Por qué me pidió pensarlo si finalmente me iba a asignar lo que usted quería?_

_-Muchas veces no tenemos lo que queremos y en ocasiones ni lo que necesitamos. Por ejemplo yo: tal vez contigo tenga lo que necesito (en estos momentos necesito un trompetista), pero no lo que quiero (generalmente no pongo a nadie de primer curso en mi orquesta, mucho menos a novatos). Tomaré riesgos y sacaré provecho de lo que tengo a la mano. Me arriesgaré contigo, confiaré en ti. _

_-¿Qué?, gracias, pero…_

_-Hay algo en ti que me dice que serás buena _– ella se sonrojó -, _además, un buen músico es aquel que se apasiona por el arte, no importa lo que toques, importa lo que trasmites. _

Sakura tocó el borde de la trompeta repasando una a una las partes del instrumento _–¿estaré en la banda escolar?_

Él asintió –¿_en la orquesta escolar? Si, por supuesto._

_-Pero…no sé tocar._

_-Aprenderás._

_-Pero…_

_-No será sencillo, ellos van avanzados y tu no. Te escuché el otro día con la flauta, la desafinaste terriblemente (mis oídos por poco sangran), tuve que pasar casi tres horas afinándola y limpiándola-_ Sakura se congeló de nuevo, ¡pensaba que estaba sola!, estaba probando sus posibles habilidades aprovechando su retardo.

-"_Maldita sea, ¿por qué cuando puedo sacar provecho a su impuntualidad siempre llega temprano?"_

-_Eres mala, torpe y no sabes nada de como tocar un instrumento- _lejos estaba ya el sonrojo que sintió ante sus halagos y confianza_ -, pero eres terca, inteligente, perseverante y realmente amas la música. Eres como un bello diamante, pero en bruto- _Sakura no supo si tomárselo por halago o burla _-, pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de pulirte hasta que lo logres. Además eres la única alumna de este grado, no hay nadie más a quien atender_.

Sakura suspiró –_está bien. "Pues ya que…"_

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, en esa ocasión me dijo bella…pero también bruta- suspiró. –¿Le gustara la ropa que usaré mañana?

Sinceramente esperaba que sí, no quería fueran en balde las horas que pasó decidiéndose qué conjunto usar. Lo bueno era que aparentemente él no le era del todo indiferente. Muestra de ello era el ligero tono nervioso con el que le pidió volver a su lugar y prestar atención.

-Ino tenía razón, ¡está funcionando!-. Una gran sonrisa le nació en los labios al tener la posibilidad de estar conquistando se corazón, o mínimamente acaparando su atención no solo como alumna, sino como mujer.

Las clases de música eran sus horas favoritas del día, algo muy distinto a lo que pensaba varios meses antes. En aquel entonces pensaba que las clases de música eran un verdadero martirio, no sólo por la extraña personalidad del profesor, o por su propio mal carácter, sino también por lo cansado que se estaba volviendo. Resultó que también en ese campo era por demás exigente y autoritario.

_-Ahora sé porque nadie quiere entrar con él_- le contestó a Ino mientras disfrutaba un delicioso helado _-, me hizo repetir la misma nota toda la clase de ayer, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡una sola nota!, me duelen mis labios. ¿Cómo rayos pueden dolerte los labios?_

Ino se alzó de hombros _–te dije que nadie entra, o dura, generalmente desisten._

_-Sí, me lo dijeron los de segundo._

_-¿Sabes que en tu grupo hay apuestas sobre cuando te saldrás?_

_-¿En serio?, que hijos de pu…- _Sakura se metió el helado para no seguir.

Ino trató de no reír mucho_ -pero no te vas a salir, ¿verdad?_

_-No, no me iré-_ dijo sonriendo _-, no le daré el gusto ni al espantapájaros ni a nadie_- acotó decidida.

Ino suspiró aliviada – _¡esa es mi Sakura! Qué bueno, mira que no quiero perder lo que aposte a tu favor._

_-¡Ino!-_ gritó, su amiga sonrió y le metió la cuchara en la boca.

Sonrió recordando como al menos su amiga había logrado sacar provecho de su situación, ganó una buena cantidad e incluso le compró un bonito vestido (un tanto atrevido y ajustado) que se había vuelto su favorito desde que se propuso dejar su papel pasivo y conquistar al profesor.

Y es que él supo ganarse su cariño, admiración y amor poco a poco. Cierto que no era el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero era extrañamente atento cuando se lo proponía, como aquel día que inusualmente llegó casi a tiempo y la encontró llorando. Esa fue la primera vez que logró que pensara en él más allá del ámbito escolar.

_-¿Lista?, ¿Haruno?, ¿estas lista?_

Sakura saltó de la butaca del susto al escuchar repentinamente su voz (esperaba estar sola por al menos diez minutos más), lloraba desconsolada aprovechando el aparente retardo, pero como siempre llegaba temprano cuando se esperaba llegara tarde. Logró aparentar estar dormida al secarse discreta y rápidamente las lágrimas, tomó la trompeta y asintió.

– "_Lo único peor que llorar, es llorar frente de alguien como él. ¿Por qué rayos siempre llega temprano cuando quiero que llegue tarde?"_

_-Haruno, ¿podrías empezar?_

_-Sí, sí._

Sakura inició a tocar, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero no quería que se notara, era demasiado orgullosa, además claro de que él aún no se ganaba su confianza.

_-Una vez más._

Sakura asintió, ese día no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para enojarse, por mucho que la hiciera repetir una y otra vez las mismas notas. El tiempo de la clase pasó y por un momento, entre nota y nota, logró olvidarse de lo mal que se sentía.

_-Bien_- murmuró Kakashi _-, has mejorado mucho. –_ Sakura asintió y rogó porque sus ojos no estuvieran tan inflamados.

Empezó a guardar sus cosas, retomando el sentimiento penoso que la acechaba.

-_Sea lo que sea que te ha pasado_- murmuró él cuando ella salía, provocando que ella se detuviera para oírlo mejor -, _lo superaras_.

Algo dentro se movió ante sus sosegadas palabras, pero no quiso llorar -, _estoy bien, no se preocupe._

-_No me preocupo_- Sakura deseó llorar otra vez, pero no solo por haber sido rechazada una vez más por su amor de infancia, sino también por coraje al pensar que ingenuamente consideró, por un momento, que al "espantapájaros" le importaba un poco su bienestar _-, ya te lo dije, sea lo que sea que sientas lo superaras. _

_-¿Cómo puede saberlo?_- giró molesta -, ¿_acaso me conoce tanto como para decirlo así como así?, ¿quién le da permiso para meterse en mis cosas?_

Él no contestó y Sakura salió cerrando la puerta fuerte y ruidosamente. Fueron varios días con ese ambiente con ese ambiente tenso entre ellos dos, hasta que Kakashi se decidió a tratar de resolverlo.

_-Perdona lo del otro día. Tenías razón Haruno. No volverá a ocurrir._

Sakura se removió nerviosa, moviendo del lado a lado la trompeta.

_-Está bien_- murmuró _-, después de todo tenía razón_- dijo en una sonrisa.

Era verdad, poco a poco logró superar el dolor, o tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a los desaires de Sasuke, el caso es que ya se sentía "normal" de nuevo.

_-En realidad solo me dolía el orgullo, ya estoy bien -._ Él la miró por sobre el libro, solo para constatar sus palabras_. -¿Cómo supo que yo…estaría bien?, ¿o sólo lo dijo para reconfortarme?_

_-Hum…en parte. Cierto que no te conozco lo suficiente, es verdad, pero si lo necesario para saber que no eres de las que se rinden fácilmente. _

_-¿Por qué lo dice?_

_-Sigues aquí ¿no?- _Sakura sonrió y asintió.

-Tampoco me rendiré en esto-. Actualmente estaba en el segundo curso de música y estaba decidida, haría cuanto pudiera para acaparar su atención más allá de una alumna. Para su suerte compartía dos horas a solas con él, por lo cual no tenía que preocuparse por algo más que simplemente no parecer tan boba o vulgar cuando le daba sus sutiles pero obvios coqueteos.

Hasta ese día él se mantenía impasible, tratando de pasar desapercibido a sus sonrisas, miradas y gestos sugerentes, además claro de sus insinuaciones; pero ella sabía que no era verdad por muy buen actor que fuera, se le veía incómodo y esa era una buena señal.

-"_Definitivamente, él no es todo lo que yo esperaba"- _pensó aquel día que irónicamente ella llegó tarde. Lo encontró tocando el Chelo, frente a la ventana, sentado en la silla con el enorme instrumento sobre él.

Su música era tan maravillosa que decidió ocultarse solo por el gusto de no interrumpirlo y escucharlo plenamente. Por un momento se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que extrañamente era la primera vez (desde lo del piano) que lo oía tocar, siendo también la primera vez que tocaba una melodía completa.

Con sus manos yendo y viniendo a lo largo del instrumento le pareció curioso como seguía con su temple callado y tranquilo, con sus ojos tan perezosos como siempre, pero su música era tan diferente de lo que él era; era alegre, intensa y pasional. Podía sentir esa dicha extraordinaria que se siente cuando eres el espectador de un gran número musical, con una paz tranquila y serena, pero con la algarabía que da la felicidad ajena.

Fue justo en ese momento que dejó de dudar de las palabras de los más avanzados, cuando decían que era un gran músico y que a pesar de lo difícil que resultara, valía mucho la pena seguir con él hasta finalizar el taller.

No supo cuando fue que empezó a admirarlo más allá de lo profesional, no era buena con esa clase de cosas y las pocas pistas que le daba su corazón solía pasarlas de largo, no siendo el caso de su amiga rubia, que de haberla escuchado a tiempo tal vez hubiese logrado evitarlo.

_-¿Vas a descansar este semestre de la para-escolar?-_ otra pregunta de Ino que le causaría problemas. Habían pasado los primeros seis meses.

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-¿No recuerdas tu consejo?, el año que entra llevaremos servicio social y no quiero tener la agenda saturada_- le dijo en una sonrisa imitando su voz y recostándose en la cama.

_-¿Y cuál vas a elegir?_

_-Seguiré con música._

_-¿En serio?-_ Ino por poco y se atraganta _-, pensé que odiabas a ese hombre._

_-No, en realidad no- _dijo sonriendo al hojear la revista. Ino entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y suspicacia ante el tono de su voz _-. Además amo la música y él no es tan malo cuando lo tratas._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí. ¿No te parece extraño que siempre trae ese tapa-bocas?, es gracioso. _

_-El año pasado dijiste que era algo enfermizo, ¿no?_

Sakura sonrió una vez más –_nah, no mucho, fue un poco exagerado de mi parte decirlo así._

_-Pues yo nunca lo he visto sin él._

_-Yo si_- Ino volvió a mirarla _-, cuando es necesario se la quita para tocar_ -Yamanaka saltó sobre ella, cayéndole encima sumamente emocionada-. ¿_Qué te pasa cerda? ¡Bájate que pesas mucho!_

_-¿Cómo es?-_ respondió su amiga completamente emocionada, Sakura levantó una ceja -, _oh vamos, casi nadie lo ha visto, ¡tienes que contarme que me muero por saber!, ¡si me dices me bajo, sino no!_

_-Ok, ok-_ Sakura se sentó apenas ella le dio espacio _- ¿Cómo es?, en realidad no lo había pensado._

_-¡Cómo que no!-_ gritó.

La puerta se abrió, era su mamá -_Sakura, ¿todo bien?, estaban gritando y te quejabas._

-_Si mamá, perdona, solo jugábamos, ya sabes cómo es de gritona y exagerada Ino._

_-¡Oye!_

_-Está bien, está bien- _dijo su madre entre sonrisas –_ya vinieron por mí mis amigas, tengo que salir, ¿cómo me veo?_

_-Muy guapa-_ dijo Ino, su madre sonrió.

_-Vamos a ir a un bar de cacería_.- Sakura rodó los ojos, pero sonrió_-. Te dejo todo listo, que tengan una linda noche mujercitas._

_-Igual usted señora._

_-Mamá está mejor_- dijo apenas las dejó a solas -, _cada fin de semana sale -de cacería-._

_-Pues tarde o temprano encontrará a alguien, ya verás. Pero no creas que con tu platica me distraerás, no soy tan tonta e ingenua, no te has salvado, dime, ¿cómo es?_

La joven suspiró desalentada y se quedó serena pensando que decir mientras fingía concentrarse en la revista de chismes -, _pues es…diferente de lo que pensábamos._

_-¿Diferente bien, o diferente mal?_

_-Diferente bien. Es más apuesto de lo que ya es._

_-¿Perdón?-_ Ino subió la mirada, pero su amiga seguía leyendo la revista como si no hubiera dicho esas palabras con ese tono y con ese rubor comprometedor.

_-Tu misma dijiste que era guapo, no tienes por qué poner esa cara._

_-Sí, lo dije, pero en aquel entonces tú dijiste que no le veías lo guapo por ningún lado y que de seguro sin esa…esa…esa cosa estaba peor._

_-Pues mentí, ¿Qué querías?, me caía mal._

_-Sí, lo sospechaba; entonces…es más guapo de lo que pensaba._

_-Sí._

Ino se escurrió a su costado y con una sonrisa perversa agregó.

-_Entonces es muy apuesto. Ahora que lo pienso no debe ser tan viejo a pesar de su actitud y su color de cabello, además me he enterado que practica deporte con Gai sensei, siendo así, te aseguro que no debe estar tan mal de su cuerpo._

_-Sí, supongo que sí-_ dijo tratando de salir del tema, se estaba sintiendo extrañamente incomoda -_¿Crees que me vería bien con cola alta?, me he cansado de traer el cabello suelto-_ habló tratando de salir del tema.

_-Sí, ya te hace falta un cambio, cola alta está bien-_ y se sentó detrás de ella, tomándole el cabello para probar su argumento -_, dicen que te hace ver más segura, madura y adulta._

_-¿En serio?-_preguntó interesada, Ino asintió sonriendo.

_-¿Segura que es solo por tu amor a la música que seguirás en el taller?-_ le insinuó divertida.

_-¡Claro, porque más!- _gritó sonrojada, Yamanaka entrecerró los ojos y subió y bajó las cejas burlándose de ella _-¡claro que no!,_ ¡_cálmate!, ¡estas loca!-_ Sakura le dio un almohadazo, iniciando las ya tradicionales guerra de almohadas entre ellas dos.

Al final resultó que su astuta amiga tenía razón, si había otro motivo para permanecer ahí además de su amor a la música: él.

Lo supo aquel día que aun recordaba con ternura. Sakura sobó sus manos recordando el tacto que tanto evocaba, con eso se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él e inició otro tipo de martirio asociado a su profesor de historia: su amor por él.

Fue durante las primeras semanas del segundo curso; estaba preocupada porque los avanzados salían y aparentemente eso disolvería la orquesta estudiantil. Fue un alivio que la orquesta siguiera en pie, pues, aunque el segundo curso había cumplido su tiempo, decidieron seguir hasta que se formara nuevamente, o mínimo la mitad de los elementos necesarios, y eso implicaba mínimamente un par de meses.

Todo parecía mejorar para todos. Incluso su madre había conocido a alguien y estaba determinada en conquistarlo a pesar de sus evasivas. Ella, por su parte, había estudiado mucho y ya era integrante del cuadro de honor. El taller de música seguía siendo muy absorbente, pero ya no se sentía frustrada ni enojada, al menos no por su mal desempeño. De hecho era buena. O al menos estaba mejorando mucho. Pero la racha de buena suerte no era lo único que le provocaba un alivio y sincera dicha al entrar al taller.

Él había llegado tarde, como siempre. Pero ella aprovechó el tiempo de espera para estudiar para un examen de matemáticas que prometía ser bastante difícil, había estudiado hasta tarde y el poco tiempo libre se llevaba ensayado la melodía.

¡Estaba tan cansada!

Se quedó dormida más de una hora, hasta que la despertó.

-_Haruno, ¿Haruno?_

Sakura saltó de la butaca al sentir sus manos moviéndola con ligereza.

-_Oh, perdón, me he quedado dormida._

_-Hum…¿en serio?_

Sakura se sonrojó y se acomodó en la silla tratando de no verse demasiado patética.

-_¿Tanto dormí?-_ no pudo evitar soltar al ver la hora.

-_Hum- _Kakashi asintió. –_Tengo tiempo que llegué, supuse estabas muy cansada, no quise despertarte._

_-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?_

_-Generalmente la gente duerme cuando lo necesita- _acotó débilmente_ –, o cuando está aburrida._

_-Oh…bueno…pues…gracias- _murmuró sin saber bien que decir, no sabía si se reía de ella o no. Seguía adormilada.

-_No importa. Hum, solo quería decirte que la banda seguirá en pie por un buen par de meses._

_-¿De verdad?-_ se incorporó de un brinco y fue hasta donde él.

-_Sí._

-¡_Qué alegría!- _Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarlo -_, estaba tan angustiada._

_-Eh…si- _dijo él tosiendo tenuemente.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó de él no sin el fuerte sonrojo marcando sus mejillas y acelerando el ritmo de su corazón.

-_Lo siento…me dejé llevar._

_-No importa, te comprendo. Yo también estoy contento-_ dijo él sonriendo, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía reír.

Un poco apenada por el reciente abrazo caminó dos pasos hacia atrás para volver a su lugar, pero tan torpemente que tropezó con la mesa y tiró algunas partituras. Instintivamente ella y él se agacharon a recogerlas.

Fue solo un instante cuando sus manos se tocaron al tratar de tomar el mismo papel, pero a ella le pareció que aquello había durado varios minutos. Levantó la vista y los ojos negros a medio abrir de él también la observaban, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que los veía tan cerca y mirándola directamente.

-_Lo siento-_ murmuró ella soltando las hojas e incorporándose velozmente.

Él no dijo nada, solo siguió en su labor con otras dos hojas más para después pedirle tomara asiento y seguir con lo poco que quedaba de clase.

Desde ese momento supo que estaba enamorada de él. Tenía tiempo que el corazón le latía presuroso y al fin sabía porque.

Esos días se dividía entre el desasosiego de verlo, la angustia de estar enamorada de su maestro y la dicha que le daba el tenerlo cerca. Debido al poco tiempo que pasaba el resto de la orquesta, él tocaba algunos instrumentos para ayudarla, guiándola. Pasaba varios minutos embelesada viéndolo y escuchándolo tocar hasta que él le señalaba que era su turno. Pero no todo era felicidad. Claro que no, se sentía angustiada por su enamoramiento.

Así se vio envuelta en el martirio de la dicha y desdicha que da el amor. Pasó así un par de meses.

-_Hum…te falta un poco en esta parte._

_-Pero si lo hice tal cual usted pidió._

_-No, no- _le quitó la trompeta y se la llevó a los labios tocando la melodía nuevamente -_, ¿escuchaste la diferencia?_

_-Pero…_

Kakashi suspiró –_no se trata solo de que ejecutes las notas a la perfección, te falta…hum…como decirlo…sentir lo que tratas de tocar._

_-¿Sentir?-_ subió una ceja -_¿pasión?_

_-Pasión, sentimiento, vivir o sufrir la música, como quieran decirlo o definirlo, pero eso te hace falta. Se supone que tu parte es donde el autor volcó su desesperación, su dolor. No escucho nada de eso aquí. Para saber interpretar correctamente la música hay que sentirla, vivirla, sufrirla._

_-¿Ósea que debo ser infeliz para hacerlo bien?_

_-Hum…podría decirse._

Sakura rodó los ojos y tomó la trompeta pensando que era bastante exagerado tener que hacerlo así.

-_Sólo piensa en algo desagradable que te haya pasado y listo._

_-Sí, sí. No será tan difícil encontrar que._

Sakura se llevó la trompeta a la boca y se admiró al no sentir el frio metálico, sino un agradable y tibio contacto, se dio cuenta de que era por el tacto de los labios de su profesor, se sonrojó. Y recordó las palabras de su amiga, aquellas lejanas donde le decía el "¡eres joven!, ¡vive, ama!" Tenía razón, ¡al demonio todo!, ¡era joven y estaba enamorada!

Y así fue como en un parpadeo decidió que se atrevería a conquistarlo y seducirlo.

_-Sensei, ¿no ha pensado que cuando usted me devuelve la trompeta después de tocarla y yo después lo hago, es como si me besara a través de ella?_

Jamás olvidaría la cara de extrañeza que él le dio.

-_Hum…Sinceramente no-_ dijo él un tanto descolocado -_; si ese es el problema, puedes limpiarla hasta que consiga una para mí._

_-No hay presupuesto para otra-_ dijo subiéndola hasta la altura correcta -, _además, ¿quién dijo que es un problema?-_ y se dispuso a tocarla con una sonrisa reflejada en su divertida mirada.

Eso fue lo que marcó el inicio del juego para ganarse su amor, o solo deseo, ¿qué importaba?, solo quería que él se fijara en ella, ya vería después como arreglaba lo sentimental. ¡Por primera vez en su vida sería una verdadera desconsiderada con todos, sería valiente y una egoísta que solo buscaría la felicidad!

Volviendo al presente Sakura tomó la trompeta e inició a crear música con ella. Si quería que la tomara un poco más en serio gran parte de ello dependía de perfeccionar su ejecución, después de todo una de sus grandes pasiones era la música.

Cerró los ojos y recordó otro par de anécdotas que le encantaba rememorar una y otra vez.

Sakura sonrió al recordar el día que consiguió acaparar su atención por un momento mientras escribía en el pizarrón las notas que le tocaban en la melodía que la banda pensaba tocar en el evento cultural. Él escribía en el pizarrón y ella en su cuaderno rápidamente con el temor de que la dejara sin tiempo para copiar. Había sido un día por demás aburrido, sin música ni nada de eso, solo escribir y escuchar el sonido del gis en el pizarrón.

Él no hablaba mucho, como casi siempre. Sinceramente lo único que le agradaba de todo eso era poder apreciar su bella anatomía plenamente desde el anonimato y quietud de su lugar. Hasta que se hartó del silencio; cansada de únicamente mirarlo decidió romper con el silencio.

_-Kakashi sensei._

_-¿Hum?_

_-¿Por qué historia y música?, son tan diferentes, ¿por qué?_

Sin dejar de escribir suspiró tenuemente –_Sencillo: amo a ambas. Cuando llegó el tiempo de elegir no pude, así que estudie las dos._

_-Oh…debió ser difícil._

_-Hum-_ movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, restándole importancia –_sí, pero no insufrible; soy historiador por pasión y formación, y músico por vocación y amor. Mi padre solía decir que ninguna de las dos deja dinero…tenía razón._

Sakura sonrió y él seguía escribiendo, pero estaba segura de que también reía (a estas alturas ya sabía descifrar un poco más sus diálogos y los ligeros matices en su voz).

_-¿Puedo preguntarle otra cosa?-_ cuestionó mordiendo ligeramente la pluma, Kakashi asintió sin verla o girar -. _¿Está casado?_

Por un instante dejó de mover el gis, Sakura levantó la mirada a la espera de su respuesta.

-_No._

Sakura suspiró contenta y aliviada –_que bueno. ¡Oiga, estaba copiando eso!- _gritó cambiando el rostro contento a uno molesto, le había borrado las notas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Siempre hace cosas así para distraerme o salir del apuro- murmuró -, pero ya no se lo permitiré.

Y una sonrisa traviesa le surgió al recordar el incidente de dos días atrás, cuando por poco y la besa.

-Sé que no solo fue por accidente. Realmente iba a besarme.

Fue un ligero malentendido que provocó que estuviera demasiado cerca de él al ir a su escritorio a revisar algo (en realidad solo una excusa), pero consiguió que él titubeara un poco, solo un segundo, y eso era suficiente para saber que su trabajo de todos esos meses al fin estaba rindiendo frutos.

No le era tan indiferente como aparentaba, y estaba segura de que mucho menos ignoraba los comentarios y gestos coquetos que le mandaba, como hacía creer. Tenía razón en algo al describirla: no se rendiría. Como tampoco se rendiría con la insufrible melodía que tanto martirio le causaba.

-¿Por qué no me sale?, he ensayado tanto esa parte y no se me da por completo, ¡rayos!- apuñó las manos con frustración. Pero no se daría por vencida y regresó a su ensayo pensando en su plan para la siguiente clase.

Se arreglaría muy guapa y le diría de una vez por todas y sin indirectas lo que quería, tal vez y hasta se subiría el escritorio y cruzaría las piernas con coquetería, algo como eso; ya no estaba para sutilezas al saber que no le era del todo indiferente.

-¡Sakura, la puerta!- era su madre gritando desde la habitación contigua, se hizo la sorda pero el timbre siguió sonando -¡hija, por favor!

-¡Estoy practicando mamá!

_-_¡Por favor!

_-_Carajo…- gruñó resignada -¡Voy!

Molesta dejó el instrumento en la cama y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Casi se va de espaldas al mirar a su maestro en la puerta, con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Kakashi sensei- habló abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

¿Acaso…acaso estaba ahí por ella?, el corazón le latió tan fuerte que le golpeaba en los oídos. Se llevó una mano al pecho al notarlo nervioso, sin saber bien que decir. Era como si los dos se quedaran sin palabras.

-Haruno…yo…- se le veía nervioso y anonadado, hasta parecía más pálido mientras movía el ramo de un lado a otro.

-¡Oh!, ¡que puntual!- dijo su madre bajando las escaleras –, ya estoy lista.

Kakashi sonrió como mejor pudo y Sakura bajó la mirada haciendo un pequeño espacio para su madre entre ambos.

-Que lindas flores.

-Hum…para ti- Kakashi le extendió el ramo.

-Hija, ¿podrías ponerlas en agua? ¿Sakura?

-Oh, sí, sí. -. Tomó el ramo y sonrió.

-Es de quien te hablé, ¿recuerdars?- Sakura asintió y su madre sonrió ampliamente.

-No sabía que tenías una hija- dijo él.

-Perdona, lo olvidé, ella es mi hija Sakura, y él es Hatake Kakashi – ambos asintieron y su madre se tomó del fuerte brazo. -. Nos vemos en la noche, pórtate bien-. Su madre caminó animadamente

–Diviértanse- les deseó mientras él le daba una última mirada antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Dejó las flores en el florero del centro de la mesa recordando a su madre diciéndole de su nueva cita "un hombre apuesto y misterioso que va al bar, ¡por fin ha aceptado salir conmigo!; estoy nerviosa, es un poco más joven que yo…"

Quizá debió ponerle más atención.

Subió y tomó la trompeta y se dispuso a tocarla con la seguridad de que al fin lograría entonar su triste, tormentosa, torturante y martirizante melodía perfectamente…

…y así fue.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Antes que nada reitero la dedicatoria a **TheDarcknessMickeangel,** quien propuso las palabras.

Sí, lo admito, hice sufrir a la pobre Sakura con ese final tan triste, pero no es mi culpa, ¿qué esperaban con la palabra "martirio" de por medio?, la culpa es de **TheDarcknessMickeangel **que me dio las dos palabras para la M. (Música y Martirio) así que hice lo que Kakashi: no me decidí y tome las dos. Esa combinación me llevó a imaginarme esta historia, que quedó más larga de lo que quería y que realmente se me complicó redactarla, empecé 3 veces y no daba con lo que deseaba, especialmente por el "formato" en el que está escrita, con recuerdos y eso, en fin (además de que la quería más atrevida, simpática y de fácil lectura).

Aclaro que lo de songfic es porque también es más o menos eso ya que me basé en esa canción de Kesha "Mr. Watson", canción que no es profunda ni nada, pero muy divertida y pegajosa; generalmente no me gusta esa clase de música, pero ésta canción la conocí de un video de un fan KakaSaku (se los recomiendo ampliamente) se llama: Mr. Hatake (es buenísimo), y ya para ser sinceros y dar crédito a todos los que me dan ideas para las historias igualmente me basé (mucho más que lo anterior) en un video de dicha canción hecho por un grupo de estudiantes de cine o algo así, a quienes le doy crédito y el agradecimiento por el video, además claro de pedirles que no me crean una "plagiadora" jejeje xD.

En fin, luego de este resumen les prometo que el siguiente fic no será dramático ni "algo tristón" como dice sempai, jajaja, ya me iré por otros géneros n.n

No se olviden de cooperar con la letra N. Saludos.

Hasta pronto.

_._


	14. N

**N. Negación/Noche.**

Rating: T

Género: Romance/AU (continuación de la letra M).

Summary: Por mucho que lo negara lo único que le aminoraba el mal genio y la excitación era tocar, pero hasta en la música la veía, la sufría, la deseaba, la extrañaba, y, mucho se temía, la hacía suya.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a __**todos los lectores**__ que leyeron el fic M Música/Martirio y que me pidieron la continuación, bien, este es el resultado._

**-o-**

-Vamos Kakashi, no seas aguafiestas, ve con nosotros.

-Hum… no sé.

Hacía poco tiempo que no le apetecía salir a tomarse unos tragos con los amigos, se sentía sin entusiasmo.

-Todos los viernes vamos, no rompas la tradición.

-Ah… - suspiró, Gai parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento si volvía a decirle que no-, bien, bien, está bien, solo deja que cierre el taller. Estaré en el estacionamiento en unos quince minutos.

Su compañero por poco y brinca de alegría, y él por poco y se arrepiente, pero pensó que lo mejor sería darse un descanso y una distracción aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de ir, tal vez sería lo mejor para distraerse un poco de los problemas.

Desafortunadamente no fue así, no podía sacarse de la mente el embrollo que cargaba. No podía olvidar a su alumna en ningún momento. Estaba en un grave conflicto ético, profesional, sentimental y pasional, y le estaba colmando la paciencia, y eso ya era bastante viniendo de alguien con su paciencia monumental y legendaria.

-_Carajo…- _y de un solo trago se tomó la caliente bebida que le raspaba la garganta.

-Vaya, y eso que te rogamos por venir- susurró Asuma a su costado, apagando el cigarro contra el cenicero y encendiendo otro inmediatamente después.

-Es por una mujer- dijo Genma, sentándose de espaldas en el pequeño banquito del bar, apoyando los codos contra la barra del bar.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Gai.

-Siempre es una mujer.

-Quizá contigo- agregó Kotetsu -, pero Kakashi san es diferente.

-La verdad es que le ha atinado hoy- y Hatake terminó por sacarse el tapabocas y tirarlo a la basura.

-Oh, que interesante suena eso de que llevo la razón- y de un tirón giró el banquillo pidiendo otra ronda más. –Dinos más.

-Creo que ya estoy un tanto ebrio- dijo moviendo la copa entre los dedos -, solo eso explica que sienta deseos de pedir un consejo de ustedes.

-A ver, a ver…- alentó Tenzou, el más calmado de todos.

-Tengo un problema, un enorme problema. Les pido discreción.

-Uyy… esto va a ponerse bueno- dijo Genma, cogiendo una aceituna.

-Es una alumna.

Gai escupió el vino y Tenzou le hizo coro con exacta coordinación.

-¡Sí!, ¡Es bastante bueno!- se vanaglorio Genma, paseándose el pica-diente entre los dedos.

-Sí, debo estar algo ebrio- y tomó otro poco.

-¿Qué, qué?- gritó Gai indignado.

-Kakashi sempai, eso es…es…

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que dije que es un enorme problema?

-Kakashi, despierta ya, no puedes hacer eso, tu carrera, tu trabajo, tu reputación- Gai comenzó a zarandearlo como un muñeco de trapo -, ¡tú honor!

-Pues a la verdad que yo no le veo tanto drama a la situación- dijo el de cabello al hombro comiendo otra aceituna.

-Eso es porque eres un total sinvergüenza- acotó Asuma, expidiendo un poco de humo.

-Nunca se me ha comprobado nada- dijo Shiranui -, además no veo por qué…

-Calla la boca, demonio- gritó Gai, tapándole la boca y ahogando un poco al más joven y descarado de todos -, no lo escuches Kakashi, ¡no!

Kakashi suspiró, se sobó la sien, tomó el trago y pensó que había sido una mala idea.

-Debe estar buena- dijo Genma apenas logró sacarse de encima a Maito -, para que estés así es que debe estar muy buena. ¿Quién es? ¿Es de primero? Tu les das nomás a las de primero. Vaya, mínimo yo me espero a que lleguen a tercero y…

Gai volvió a taparle la boca.

Era por demás sabido que Genma había tenido sus historias con varias alumnas de la institución, con tan poca vergüenza que todos lo sabían y con tanta buena suerte que no se la había podido comprobar nada, ni recibir ninguna amonestación por lo mismo, aunque claramente su reputación de picaflor y pícaro era toda una leyenda.

-¿O es de tu taller de música? ¡Sí es de tu taller! Debe ser de segundo o tercero, ¿quién es? ¿Tiene buen cuerpo?

-No voy a hablar de ella- dijo molesto -, no diré nada de ella.

-Bien, bien, - habló Genma moviendo las manos -, que mal humor te da cuando bebes Kakashi, te pones muy pesado.

-Pues tú no eres un ángel- dijo Kotetsu, recomendándole cerrar la boca si no quería tentar a su buena suerte.

-¿Qué opinan?- preguntó el afectado, aunque bien sabía todas las respuestas que seguramente le darían.

-¡Cómo que qué!- gritó Gai -, deja eso por la paz, no llevara nada bueno; ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Nunca pensé que tu estuvieras en tal dilema! ¡No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo esté a punto de ceder ante los deseos carnales o…! ¿No me digas que has caído en la tentación Kakashi?- y la sola idea pareció horrorizarle.

Kakashi suspiró colocándose un nuevo tapabocas –no-. Maito suspiro de alivio.

-Por lo que veo no te faltara mucho- susurró Shiranui -, ¿te corresponde?

-Ese es el problema- dijo Hatake -, es el principal problema.

-Oh, ¿se te ha insinuado? Las jovencitas de esa edad parecen inocentes, pero son todas unas…

Kotetsu le colocó la cerveza en la boca, obligándolo a callar y dándole gusto a todos, pues Genma ya estaba hastiando un poco la situación (obviamente el alcohol se le había subido y le estaba soltando la lengua).

Hatake suspiró, sabía que la situación en la que estaba no era aceptable y muy delicada. Lo negó muchas veces porque sabía que no era correcto, estaban en juego demasiadas cosas por las que había luchado mucho tiempo, su trabajo, su futuro trabajo, su reputación, además claro de que no era aceptable ni ético por diferentes motivos. Sakura era muy joven y estaba confundida, tal vez eso sería alguna especie de abuso de su parte.

El problema era que Sakura no sólo era la alumna coqueta que se ignora y simplemente se soluciona el problema. Sinceramente era la primera ocasión que tenía que lidiar con un problema de ese tipo, siendo el profesor por demás odiado por su carácter y comportamiento, su relación con las alumnas no pasaba de maestro alumno.

Él sabía que algunas le miraban entusiasmadas, era hasta cierto punto normal, pero con el trato diario terminaban por desistir ante su "cansina e irritante" forma de ser. Igualmente él al igual que todo hombre, no podía decirse que fuera un santo, eran mujeres al fin y al cabos, pero nada pasaba de fugaces miradas y era todo. Jamás pensó estar en ese dilema.

Hasta ese momento.

Esa aparentemente ingenua jovencita que se inscribió casi por error le estaba tentando demasiado. Los primeros meses era todo normal, convivía un poco más con ella que con el resto debido a que era su única alumna durante dos horas, así que no le tomó importancia.

Era bonita, agradable y tierna. Tenía o parecía tener ciertos problemas familiares, jamás se relacionaba tanto con sus alumnos, era parte de su lema, pero era bastante obvio por sus ojeras, e incluso a veces se quedaba un poco más de tiempo fuera del salón solo para darle el tiempo necesario para que se secara las lágrimas. Necesitaba consuelo, estaba sola, vulnerable, y le daba cierta ternura y un poco de desolación, pero solo eso.

Todo cambió aquel día.

_-Sensei, ¿no ha pensado que cuando usted me devuelve la trompeta después de tocarla y yo después lo hago, es como si me besara a través de ella?_

Pensó que sería una especie de error o tal vez el entendió mal, después de todo no era conocida por su coquetería o mal comportamiento. Era una alumna modelo, de hecho.

-_Hum…Sinceramente no; si ese es el problema, puedes limpiarla hasta que consiga una para mí._

_-No hay presupuesto para otra_, _además, ¿quién dijo que es un problema?_

Pero no había sido un error, ella realmente se le insinuaba de tal manera que era bastante complicado mantenerse al margen de la situación conforme avanzaba más y más el tiempo.

Ella se estaba convirtiendo en un problema y ya no podía negarlo más, lo supo esa ocasión cuando no pudo dejar de verle las bonitas y blancas piernas, cuando las cruzaba con coquetería con esa falda azul mientras se acomodaban en la silla frente a él.

Además claro de que era evidente sus nada sutiles miradas coquetas e insinuantes, o los movimientos felinos con que caminaba, transformándose de una joven más o menos tímida, a una mujer que simple y llanamente le estaba pidiendo que le tomara en sus brazos y cediera ante sus deseos más impropios.

Y la verdad que Sakura estaba ganando terreno ante la batalla que sostenía entre su ética y su deseos. Lo comprobaba más y más cuando la veía reflejada en cada una de las mujeres con las que salía y compartía su tiempo, noches y pasiones.

Le daba tanta rabia, frustración y coraje que deseaba golpear la pared o tocar música durante toda la noche, era lo único que le aminoraba el mal genio y la excitación, pero hasta en la música la veía, la sufría, la deseaba, la extrañaba, y, mucho se temía, la hacía suya.

Cómo olvidar ese día que se le acercó tanto, con la sola excusa de que le revisara unas anotaciones sobre cierta melodía, él estaba en su escritorio leyendo tranquilamente cuando sintió su dulce aroma a un costado, era ella, pegándosele tanto que podía sentir sus dos senos presionándose contra su espalda, haciéndole perder el hilo de la lectura y pasar un poco de saliva.

-_¿Qué le parecen sensei, no están tan mal, verdad?- _le susurró insinuante y coqueta al oído, replegándosele otro poco. Y él logró disfrazar muy bien su incomoda y agradable fortuna, con alguna estrategia de las que siempre lo sacaban del paso.

O cuando se sentó sobre su escritorio, cruzando las piernas con esa bonita falda roja tocando la melodía de ese día. Inicialmente él se levantó a escribir algo en el pizarrón pidiéndole que tocara las notas que le dejó de tarea.

-_Me saldrá perfecta, he estado ensayando toda la noche pensando en usted…-_ dijo sonriendo, pausando a propósito para después proseguir -,_ en sus recomendaciones por supuesto, traté de que quedara perfecta. ¿Seguro que me oye bien desde aquí? ¿Tengo que tocarla desde aquí?_

_-No necesariamente._

_-¡Ah! ¿Entonces puedo sentarme donde yo quiera?_

_-Si… supongo… tienes todo el taller para ti después de todo-_ dijo él alzándose de hombros.

Había bastante espacio pero la jovencita fue a elegir precisamente en su escritorio dando un breve brinquito y cruzando las piernas.

-_Siempre he querido sentarme aquí- _le dijo sonriendo con esa ingenuidad que contrastaba demasiado con su evidente galanteo, y después se puso a tocar la trompeta con la sonrisa dibujada en sus bellos y coquetos ojos verdes.

Y ya no podía negarlo más: era un diablo disfrazado de ángel.

Esa vez, como todas las anteriores y las posteriores, trató de no verse muy afectado, pero estaba sumamente preocupado en el hecho de que la puerta del taller había quedado entre abierta.

¿Qué pensarían si alguien entraba y lo veía en tal situación? ¿Qué podía contestar?

Tal vez la solución parecía muy simple: cerrar la puerta, pero aquello conllevaba otra sería posible consecuencia, tener la tentación de dejarse llevar bajo el cobijo y seguridad de la puerta cerrada.

De hecho ese mismo día estuvo a punto de ceder a esos deseos que tenía cada noche.

Ella llevaba un lindo, corto y ajustado vestido color púrpura que le delineaba perfectamente sus delicadas y atrayentes curvas. Ensayaron su parte en la banda, él acompañándole con el chelo. Al terminar supo que estaba en problemas.

Lo peor de todo es que ese día estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, tomarla de las manos, apresarla contra la pared y besarla de una buena vez, acariciando su preciosa, delicada y blanca piel de sus tentadores muslos y bellas piernas. Ella lo había provocado, como siempre, pero esa vez mucho más al haber incitado que él chocara contra ella al dar una vuelta y quedar ella entre él y la pared, tan cerca que podía sentir todo su cuerpo.

Había sido muy tonto al no notarla detrás de él, o quizá estaba muy distraído y concentrado en su mundo musical, o tal vez ella fue muy rápida, lo cierto es que no había estado tan tentado a ceder a sus insinuaciones como ese día.

Pero no podía hacerlo, debía negarse a hacerlo, porque no era correcto, porque simplemente no debía hacerlo, y esa era una de las principales cosas por las cuales todo era más difícil, más complicado, más excitante y tentador.

Estaba en un enorme dilema que no le deseaba a nadie, quizá para algunos era impensable (como Gai), para otros normal (como Genma), y otros pensaban que nunca le pasaría, (como él antes de que Haruno fuera a su taller), pero pasaba, y ese era el problema.

Y realmente estaba en dificultades, esa alumna traviesa se estaba volviendo algo más que una fuerte tentación, que un sueño prohibido que le encantaba rememorar, ver, devorar y hacer suyo en cada nota que tocaba, en cada noche, en cada sueño. Temía estar llevando la situación a un plano más sentimental, no solo pasional y carnal.

Y supo que debía poner fin a todo, un remedio, un alto, antes de que fuera tarde. Estando tan desesperado como para acudir a eso: ir a un bar, tomar unos tragos y pedir consejos que ya sabía de ante mano.

-Kakashi san ¿Sabes esa frase que dice: la mejor manera de vencer la tentación es ceder a ella?

-¡Genma! ¡Eres un demonio!

-Al menos así no sería el único degenerado de la preparatoria, ¡imagínate Gai, seríamos Kakashi y yo! ¡Hatake y Shiranui! Con mi carisma natural y su talento musical seriamos imparables.

-¡No le hagas caso Kakashi!

-Sabía que esto no era una buena idea- murmuró Kakashi tomándose otro trago.

-Deberías salir con alguien más… de nuestra edad- dijo Asuma, tratando de no reír mucho de lo divertido que era ver a Gai sofocando a Genma -, ya sabes, "un clavo saca otro clavo".

-Me parece buena idea sempai.

-Lo he intentado, no funciona.

-Caramba… sí que eres un caso grave- dijo Shiranui después de morder a Maito -, ¿no me digas que estas… fuiste tan tonto como para enamorarte?

-No creo estar precisamente enamorado- dijo Hatake y Maito suspiró aliviado -, pero creo que no está muy lejos de ser eso…

-¡Caray! ¡Sí que estas grave! ¡Te ha dado fuerte!- dijo Genma paseándose en el banco y sonriendo coqueto a unas mujeres de tres mesas frente a ellos.

-Deberías seguir el consejo de Asuma Kakashi san. ¿Qué tal con la rubia esa? No te ha quitado los ojos desde hace varias semanas –recomendó Kotetsu.

Kakashi miró sin interés, era una mujer madura, guapa, rubia, ojos verdes, de lindas formas, era atractiva y solía sonrojarse cuando una de sus amigas decía algún comentario imprudente.

-Es años mayor que nosotros. Es una buena idea. La maduras son buena opción- dijo el experto en mujeres -, no tienes mucho por arriesgar, tienen experiencia, ya saben que hacer y no hay nada de berrinches sentimentales con los que lidiar al final de la relación. Deberías invitarla a salir.

Kakashi suspiró –bien.

**-o-**

Estaba por llegar por su cita. Era una mujer divorciada y no estaba tan mal intentar una vez más tratar de olvidarla con alguien, además no era la primera vez que le coqueteaba en el bar. Lo malo es que no podía olvidar como esa misma tarde, apenas horas atrás, estuvo a punto de besarla.

Gai se había puesto excesivamente paranoico desde entonces, parecía tener terror de que cometiera alguna "tontería", tanto le había fastidiado con que la invitara que terminó por aceptar, después de eso le harto hasta el cansancio con el "no llegues tarde", "sé cortés, comprarle flores" y un sinfín de recomendaciones que le llevaron a querer desaparecer el teléfono por un buen rato por el puro gusto de no escucharlo más.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando miró a Sakura abrir la puerta, ¿acaso tenía tan mala suerte?

Si, era la madre de Haruno.

-_Maldita suerte la mía. ¿Por qué demonios les hice caso? _Haruno…yo…

-¡Oh!, ¡que puntual!, ya estoy lista. Que lindas flores.

-Hum…para ti.

-Hija, ¿podrías ponerlas en agua? ¿Sakura?

-Oh, sí, sí.

-Es de quien te hablé, ¿recuerdas?; ella es mi hija Sakura, y él es Hatake Kakashi. Nos vemos en la noche.

–Diviértanse- les dijo ella antes de que cerrara la puerta.

_-Perdona Haruno. Soy un maldito hijo de…_

Y bien, nada fue peor que ver la cara de la joven Sakura, en ese momento supo que había destrozado sus ilusiones y su corazón de paso. Se le daba bastante bien provocar esa clase de sentimientos en las mujeres, nunca sin querer hacerlo, pero provocándolas al fin y al cabo.

Parecía que la suerte o el destino eran unos jodidos malditos que se empeñaban en arruinarle la vida. Lo que pensó que sería la solución al problema había empeorado las cosas. Ahora parecía estar dentro de una novela barata y de mal gusto, saliendo con la madre de la alumna que se suponía quería olvidar.

Su vida era un asco y seguramente alguien se divertía terriblemente con ella.

-_Carajo._

**-o-**

Varios meses habían pasado desde entonces, y la verdad que de alguna manera había funcionado, triste y cruelmente había funcionado.

Le había roto el corazón a la pobre joven, era bastante claro. Sus insinuaciones terminaron y Haruno fue constante en su participación en el taller, pero nunca pudo cambiarse el ambiente tenso, incomodo, triste y hasta indiferente que se formaba con ellos dos. Era por demás pesado y cansado.

Siempre supo que ella era fuerte, pero hasta ese día se lo demostró. Ella cambió su trato, quizá le dolía mucho, pero nunca la escuchó llorar o siquiera sonar triste, eso le llenaba un poco de orgullo, y paz.

Haruno lo superaría y seguiría adelante.

Los meses pasaron y pronto la para-escolar quedó terminada, ella se despidió con normalidad, formalidad y simplemente se fue. La extrañó mucho, pero supuso que era lo mejor para ambos.

Fue a mitad del ciclo escolar cuando supo de ella de nuevo.

-¿En serio te invitó a salir Sakura?

-¡Sí! ¡No es genial!

Eran ellas dos, su amiga rubia y ella, caminando entre los pasillos. Ya iba a tercer grado y la veía cada vez menos. Lo bueno de todo ello era que aparentemente a Haruno ya no le daba ese desasosiego cuando esporádicamente se lo encontraba por casualidad, y de alguna manera sintió felicidad y un poco de tristeza por lo mismo.

Ella seguía con su vida, y él también.

Pero era difícil. Al menos para él. Por mucho que lo negara, por mucho que lo intentara, simplemente la extrañaba.

Simplemente seguía deseándola y hasta amándola a través de su música. Era lo único que podía hacer, y no se quejaba mucho de eso, porque simplemente nada lo remediaría.

Así era como varias noches a la semana se dedicaba únicamente a tocarla, vivirla, sufrirla, recordarla y amarla a través de las cuerdas de sus instrumentos.

Porque solo le quedaba eso y ya no podía negarlo ni engañarse más. Pero tenía esperanzas de que eso cambiara, de poder seguir adelante tal cual ella había hecho. Quizá era porque él ya era más adulto, o tal vez porque para el joven corazón de ella era más fácil olvidar.

Pero debía intentarlo.

Tal vez si tenía suerte con el tiempo la olvidaría, tal vez si tenía suerte volvería a ser el mismo y dejaría de sentirse tan terriblemente celoso, algo triste y decepcionado al verla seguir con su vida como cualquier otra estudiante, al verla salir con otros jóvenes de su edad y al saber que se había olvidado de él más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

**-o-**

Ese día ella se iría, era el día de la graduación. Hubiera preferido no ir, llevaba algunos avances en eso de olvidarla y no quería recaer, ni mucho menos sentirse celoso al verla en brazos del novio en turno.

Pero obviamente tenía que ir, era su obligación como parte de la planta docente. Además claro como director de la orquesta que se encargaba de amenizar la ceremonia.

Se veía linda y feliz. La pudo localizar rápidamente entre todos los alumnos, viéndola desde lejos, sonriendo, viviendo, siendo feliz, y de alguna manera se sintió contento por ella.

Cuando finalmente la ceremonia acabó regresó al taller a guardar todo, quedándose un poco de tiempo limpiando los instrumentos, estaba cansado y el taller estaba desierto. Afuera la muchedumbre de alumnos, padres y familiares estarían apretujados felicitándose y eso era algo que le fastidiaba un poco.

Cerraba la repisa de los violines cuando escuchó el eco de unos pasos.

-Kakashi sensei- dijo despacio, provocando el eco de su nombre aquí y allá.

Era ella. Ella parada en medio de la sala, con su toga, birrete y con la cara sonriente de siempre.

-Haruno. Felicidades.

-Gracias- el eco de su voz resonó en las paredes y por un momento supo que ellas la habían extrañado tanto como él.

-Me gustó verte en el nombre de la generación, fue un lindo discurso.

-Gracias-, y ella caminó otro poco, acercándose más. -¿Es… es mi trompeta, verdad?

Y señaló su instrumento.

-Sí.

-Espero y el joven que la toca sea tan bueno como yo.

-Lo es.

-Sí, los escuche.

-¿No es un poco tarde? Deben estar buscándote.

-Sí… - susurró y subió a su lado -, me he escapado. Mamá y papá me han de estar buscando, pero tenía que venir a despedirme de usted.

-No tenías por qué.

-Sí, si tenía. No quiero irme con nada pendiente- y se sentó en el escritorio, solo que sin esa coquetería de antes, al contrario, se le veía nerviosa. –Hablé con mamá.

-Haruno…

-Déjeme… déjeme hablar, por favor. Lo supe días después, por casualidad (ella siempre me cuenta de sus citas). Ella nunca supo que usted… ni que yo… bueno, me contó lo que pasó con usted… sé que nunca… siempre supe que usted no volvió a salir con ella después. Lo… ¿lo hizo por mí?

-Sí.

Sakura suspiró y sonrió tenuemente -, se lo agradezco mucho. Me dolió mucho, pero me di cuenta de que tal vez fue lo mejor. Usted, bueno, usted era mi maestro y yo… no sé, quizá estaba equivocada y… ahora que lo pienso, me da hasta un poco de pena.

-Está bien Haruno- y se colocó a un lado, algo contento de verla más tranquila, más como era antes, sin esa incomodidad. De alguna manera se sintió bien poder darle la vuelta al asunto de una forma correcta. –Gracias por comprender y por venir a despedirte.

-Es que no quería irme de aquí con nada pendiente. Pensé que ya no volvería y… bueno…

Repentinamente lo besó, jalándole hacia ella y quitándole ese tapa-bocas que siempre cargaba, lo había tomado desprevenido, Kakashi se alejó un poco, sorprendido. Y ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa de antes, esa que le daba siempre que lo incitaba a pensar en cosas que se suponía no debía pensar.

-Se supone que esto no debía pasar- dijo ella entrecortadamente -, pero no quería irme con nada pendiente… siempre quise… siempre…- y lo jaló de la corbata, besándolo tan torpemente que cayó en el escritorio y él junto con ella.

-Haruno-. Kakashi se incorporó no tan rápido como hubiera querido e instintivamente miró a la puerta.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse esta vez, la he cerrado- dijo ella sonriéndole desde el escritorio. Sorprendiéndolo una vez más. –Supongo que de alguna manera ya sabía que no podría resistirlo y…

-No es correcto.

-¿Por qué?- dijo sentándose otra vez, tomándole la corbata. –Me he graduado ya, hace unos meses soy mayor de edad y nunca se lo diré a mamá.

-¿No tienes novio?

-Ah…- Sakura pareció dudar un poco -, sí… bueno… no, no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

-Pero…

-Usted ya no es mi maestro, ya no pertenezco a esta institución. No hay nada por lo cual… si se siente culpable por mí, no crea que no lo he hecho ya, no me lastimara.

-¿Qué?

-No debe atormentarse por eso, sensei.

Y ahí estaba, saberla en manos de otro lo hizo perder la compostura, estaba celoso, y realmente esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y lo llevó a ceder a sus instintos. Quizá estaba mal, pero todo lo que ella había dicho de cierta forma era verdad.

-Sensei, ¿sabe qué otra cosa siempre quise hacer en este escritorio?

Sakura lo besó y él le correspondió esta vez dejándose llevar por el deseo, la tiró contra el escritorio y le acarició las piernas como siempre deseó hacer, renovando aquel anhelo febril de antaño, recordando cada una de sus insinuaciones.

-No deberíamos hacer esto… Haruno.

-Lo sé. Prometo no volver a este lugar, prometo portarme bien. Pero tan sólo por una vez… tan sólo… no quiero irme sin… por favor… sólo, sólo esta vez…

Ella lo besó de nuevo y él supo que no importaba cuantas veces lo negara o tratara de luchar contra eso, porque justo en ese momento estaba cansado de hacerlo, de mentirse, de negarlo más, y supo también que ya no podría parar ni controlarse más hasta lograr consumar aquello que siempre deseó hacer, porque por lo menos una vez se permitiría ceder ante ella.

-Está bien- dijo casi entre gruñidos roncos. –Pero… sólo esta vez.

**-o-**

No supo más de Sakura, ella cumplió con su promesa y jamás volvió a la preparatoria, al menos él no se la encontró. Después que ella se fue todo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo dejó de dar clases, no por angustia o sentirse culpable, sino porque finalmente encontró una mejor oportunidad. Habían pasado ya un par de años, trabajaba y vivía tranquilo, feliz, estaba comprometido y pronto sentaría cabeza.

La miró nuevamente ese día. Había estado trabajando muy duro en la escuela vocacional, y en una de las labores se había lastimado. Por petición de su prometida fue al hospital.

-Hatake Kakashi, que sorpresa.

Era ella, corriendo la cortina para entrar a revisarlo.

-¿Haruno?

Sakura se alegró de verlo, y se sintió satisfecha al sorprenderlo y sonrió al ver que aun llevaba la costumbre de usar el tapa-bocas, en realidad parecía que los años no había pasado para él -, ¿qué le pasó Kakashi sensei?

-Un mal movimiento. Supongo que ya estoy empezando a envejecer –ella asintió y se acercó leyendo la hoja del paramédico -. Veo que lograste tu sueño de ser doctora.

-Aun no, pero voy por buen camino- dijo sonriendo -, permítame revisarlo.

-Sí.

Sakura se acercó a él y empezó a hacerle el chequeo rutinario haciéndole un par de preguntas no solo médicas, sino también personales.

-¿Qué ha sido de su vida, sensei? ¿Sigue en la preparatoria?

-No –. Ella alzó los ojos, algo sorprendida – Conseguí trabajo de historiador en el museo, hago algunas investigaciones, y también doy clases de música los fines de semana, tengo una pequeña escuela.

-Ah, por fin logró su sueño. Me alegra mucho.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás comprometida?- preguntó señalando el anillo en su mano.

-Sí, en unos meses me caso.

-Yo igual.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues que bueno, porque la verdad ya le hacía falta- dijo entre sonrisas, haciéndole la prescripción médica -, a ese paso ya no tendría hijos, sino nietos.

Kakashi sonrió -, suelen decirme eso más frecuentemente de lo que te imaginas.

-Tome, esta es la prescripción, sígala al pie de la letra y no tiene por qué haber complicaciones.

Sakura giró tan repentinamente que no notó como él ya se había parado colocándose detrás de ella. Al girar quedó tan cerca de él que se sintió un tanto incomoda.

-A… aquí tiene- se removió nerviosa.

-Lo siento- dijo él, tomando el papel y alejándose un poco incómodo, pero uno de los botones de la camisa se le quedó atorado en el collar que ella traía.

-Permítame- dijo ella al no poder moverse bien, finalmente pudo desenredar las cosas y reírse un poco, estaba algo sonrojada -, usted nunca fue torpe- dijo ella recordando.

-Eso viene con la edad, supongo – dijo él, abrochándose el botón de la muñeca.

-O quizá solo está nervioso.

-Tal vez.

Sakura sonrió –bien, tengo que irme, me dio gusto saludarlo, que tenga buen día Kakashi sensei- y le extendió la mano. Kakashi la saludo y se despidió.

Cuando ella se fue él se dispuso a salir, sintiendo aun las pequeñas manos de Sakura entre las suyas como cuando le desenredaba el collar. Le traía viejos recuerdos. Salió del hospital y pidió un taxi. Justo estaba por partir cuando el auto frenó.

-¡Espere!

-¿Haruno?

Sakura subió al carro –sé que esto no está bien… yo debería… no debería hacer esto… y…

-¿Puedo seguir o no?- dijo el taxista.

-Sí, por favor- dijo Sakura.

-¿Dónde van?

Sakura dio la dirección y nadie habló nada hasta que estuvieron en aquella habitación.

-Te diría que sí porque me has traído aquí pero…

-No deberíamos hacer esto, no deberíamos… - Sakura iba y venía por la sala.

Kakashi se sentó en el sofá –no es correcto.

-¿Y me lo dice a mí? Voy a casarme y justo viene usted y… yo me casaré, claro que sí.

-Yo igual.

-Pero… si está tan seguro…entonces… ¿por qué está aquí?- y se pasó las manos entre el cabello.

-Te pregunto lo mismo.

Sakura se tomó el rostro y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de él –mí prometido, yo lo quiero mucho, no debería hacerle esto- dijo tocando el anillo una y otra vez.

-Es una buena mujer- dijo Kakashi, haciendo lo mismo -, soy un hijo de…- suspiró -no es correcto que esté aquí.

Hatake se incorporó pero ella lo jaló.

-Recuerda aquella vez… mi graduación.

-Sí.

-Jamás lo olvide.

-Yo… tampoco.

Sakura se acercó y tomó sus manos aprisionándolas –siempre quise volver, pero prometí que no lo haría. Prometí portarme bien. Le prometí a él no hacerle esto y… mentí.

-También aquella vez me mentiste a mí, dijiste que no era la primera vez y…

-Sí, solo quería asegurar que usted no tendría excusas- sonrió -; esto… esto no está bien- dijo ella.

-No… no lo es…

Y de un momento a otro ya estaban besándose y sacándose la ropa sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo. No importaba cuanto lo negaran, no podían evitarlo.

-Sólo… sólo esta vez- dijo ella, tomándose del cuello y permitiendo que él la besara más allá de sus labios.

-Está bien- dijo casi entre gruñidos roncos. –Pero… sólo esta vez.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Bien. Como ya dije es una continuación del fic M de Música/Martirio. La verdad es que no estaba segura de este fic, de hecho aún no estoy del todo convencida, no sé, sigo sin estar conforme con el resultado final.

Inicialmente yo ya sabía la contraparte de la historia de M (la versión de Kakashi) y me imaginaba más o hemos la continuación, pero nunca plantee ir más allá del final original de la letra M, sin embargo creo que el fic tuvo cierta aceptación y hasta hubo varias personase que me pidieron continuación por la naturaleza del final de la historia, bien, éste es el resultado; se supone que el abc se sustenta en eso, en los retos y peticiones que los lectores hagan, solo y únicamente por eso es que escribí la historia, porque debo respetar el principio que yo misma cree, aunque eso me lleve a poner lo que originalmente había excluido.

Sinceramente sigo sin estar muy conforme con el resultado, tal vez porque no planee sacar a la luz esta parte desde el inicio o por la naturaleza misma de la historia, se suponía que debía llevar algo más de "acción explicita", pero el lemon no se lleva conmigo, me deja en ridículo siempre que intento hacer uso de él… en fin, espero y no quedara tan mal. Pues ya ven, que a lo último me resultaron un par de infieles sinvergüenzas, ¿pero, que he de hacer yo? n.ñU

Por último, un comentario anónimo que me decía algo de que Sakura debe ser ganona xD, supongo que se refería a que mi consentido es Kakashi sensei, si, es verdad, es mi consentido, pero sinceramente es la primera vez que Sakura "sufre" directamente en uno de mis fic, de hecho he elaborado varias historias donde mi Kakashi sufre mucho porque no es correspondido… jejeje, en fin, espero y el fic le dejara algo satisfechos a todos los que pidieron la continuación.

Me despido y dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	15. Ñe

**Ñ. Ñañaras.**

Rating: T

Género: Supernatural/Terror/Tragedia.

Summary: Cuidar de un teatro abandonado y a punto de caer no debería ser tan aterradora experiencia ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal un espectáculo del mago misterio?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a __**mis lectores-amigos **__que propusieron palabras en mi convocatoria en facebook, bien, este es el resultado, espero y les guste._

**-o-**

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

-¿No entendiste Naruto? Es simple, debemos quedarnos aquí hasta pasado mañana para evitar que derrumben este teatro antes de tiempo. -Sasuke bufó y se acomodó el cabello, le estaba creciendo más y más.

-Claro que entendí Teme, pero ¿en serio solo haremos eso? Que misión más aburrida- tendió una bolsa de dormir en el espacio entre las gradas y el escenario, se recostó mirando el techo del antiguo y lujoso teatro -, la abuela se está vengando de nosotros con estas misiones tan tontas. ¡Se supone que somos elite, y héroes!

-Hacer menos una misión no es de buenos shinobis, Naruto- enunció Kakashi, moviendo una de las sillas del teatro que rechinó, crujió y vino a caerse levantando una nube de polvo.

Sakura comenzó a toser –Kakashi sensei, deje de hacer eso, me va a dar alergia con tanto polvo –y sí, empezó a estornudar y estornudar -, se…se… se lo dije-. Después de cuatro estornudos y limpiarse la nariz (tratando de no sonar muy fuerte), miró de soslayo a Sasuke que solo ponía cara desagradable y retomó su comentario -. Pues creo que Naruto tiene razón esta vez- dijo limpiándose la lágrima que se le escurría -, me parece una exageración que Tsunade shishuo nos mandara a los cuatro a esta misión tan simple.

-Hum… yo la entiendo- argumentó el ninja copia bajando las gradas -. Es sencillo, se debe a que en nuestro recorrido pasábamos cerca de aquí, ¿para qué mandar a un grupo nuevo a un lugar tan lejos?

-¡Ay Kakashi sensei!- bufó Naruto -, pensé que usted por ser el próximo kage se molestaría por esta misión fastidiosa, pero veo que le da igual. Al menos prométame que no me mandara a esta clase de misiones tan sin chiste.

Kakashi sonrió arqueando el ojo y se recostó en su propia bolsa de dormir. -Sólo son dos noches, no es tanto, además es solo montar guardia, un relax después de tanto ajetreo.

-Sí, sí, todo eso viene bien para usted, pero no para un ninja como yo- dijo el rubio suspirando. –; soy una persona complicada y de grandes expectativas. Verá sensei, si fuera yo…

-Dobe.

-¿Qué?

-Ya se durmió.

-¿Qué?- Naruto miró a un costado, Kakashi estaba dormido plácidamente - Rayos…

Sakura sonrió, deseó buenas noches y estornudó por última vez. Dos horas pasaron y la kunoichi no podía dormir, la alergia le pasó pronto, pero tenía una extraña sensación. No era que le diera miedo el gran edificio (que se prestaba fácilmente para eso), pero desde que puso un pie (en realidad desde que lo vio a la distancia), le dio ese desasosiego raro que le dificultaba dormir.

Recordó al dueño del teatro, era un hombre mayor, apuesto, formal, simpático y elegante. Les recibió a metros del teatro, con una sonrisa tenue, acomodándose los anteojos, fumando una pipa en la boca y con un hurón en el cuello más blanco y hermoso que la nieve. Todo un personaje sacado de una obra de teatro, irónicamente.

Les contrató con la misión de evitar que derrumbaran el enorme edificio antes de tiempo; era un teatro majestuoso, tipo antiguo, con palcos, espacio para orquesta, vestíbulos, escaleras y todo cuanto podía tener un teatro; era enorme, pero deteriorado y sin uso. Fue una herencia familiar, debía preservarlo por lo menos tres días más para cobrar el seguro.

-Es una pena que tenga que derrumbarse, debió ser un gran teatro en sus días- dijo la única mujer, bostezó entrecerrando los ojos, de un segundo a otro le pareció ver las luces del techo encendidas, el terciopelo de telón rojo vivo, las butacas ocupadas por personas que hablaban en voz baja a la espera del inicio del espectáculo mientras la orquesta afinaba los instrumentos con delicadeza –Sí…es…hermoso- dijo antes de quedar dormida.

Sakura despertó poco después de las tres de la mañana, seguía somnolienta pero tenía enormes ganas de ir al baño.

-A veces odio ser mujer…

Y así, entre dormida y despierta caminó pisando a sus compañeros en el camino y casi besando el suelo. Con poca luz no podía ver claramente el camino al baño, se apoyaba en los muros del gran teatro cuidando de subir uno a uno los escalones hasta la entrada. Dobló a la izquierda y fue por el pasillo en línea recta.

-¡Carajo, no puedo ver ni mis manos!

A tientas llegó al lugar donde el dueño les dijo que estaba el único retrete que servía, estaba solo lo indispensablemente limpio para no vomitar o aguantarse las ganas, pero no podían pedir mucho de un lugar abandonado.

Se lavó las manos frente al gran espejo (era el antiguo baño de damas), Sakura sonrió al recordar la cara de alegría de Naruto cuando por fin pudo entrar a un baño de mujeres, al parecer era el único que se emocionaba con ese tipo de cosas, por muy abandonado que estuviera el sitio.

Batió las manos para secarlas y deseó tener una toalla para hacerlo mejor. Repentinamente un calosfrió en su nuca le hizo subir la vista, era esa sensación de tener alguien detrás. Con esa inquietante impresión miró de lado a lado y detrás, nada, no había nada.

-Debo regresar.

Un silbido salió de la pequeña ventana de la esquina, Sakura miró inmediatamente y tembló de frio y miedo, nada, solo era el viento. Se mentalizó diciendo que aquello era normal, al parecer estando más despierta y sin presión en su vejiga tenía tiempo para notar lo tétrico y solo que era todo, raramente todo lo veía mejor y le hacía sentir mucho más miedosa que antes ante cualquier murmullo o ruido.

-Me… mejor me voy.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación, ese calosfrío, siguió andando, la seguían detrás, lo sabía, pero siguió, tal vez era su imaginación. Al salir del baño y caminar unos tres metros tuvo que girar una y otra vez para ver si alguien la seguía, la sensación volvía intermitentemente mientras avanzaba, sin notarlo empezó a andar más y más rápido.

Había alguien detrás, estaba segura.

-¿Na…Naruto? ¿Sa…Sasuke?- preguntó al ver detrás por tercera ocasión, eran pasos, ahora también había pasos, y no solo las suyas -¿Sen…sensei? ¿Al…alguien?

Tragó saliva y siguió andando, tratando de tantear la pared para no caer al ir más rápido.

-No seas tonta Sakura, no pasa nada, no pasa nada…nada…- giró la cabeza y el corazón se le aceleró al ver una silueta con un largo vestido que se agitaba con el viento a pocos metros detrás.

-Es… es solo… solo…solo mi imaginación- dio un paso adelante, el viento chillaba en su nuca, como un susurro lejano que viajaba lentamente hasta su oído, pero siguió andando tratando de ignorar el vestido y los murmullos -, es el…viento… sólo el viento- empezó a andar más rápido, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, sin querer miró atrás y vio la tela del gran vestido corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡AH!- al diablo la precaución y la indiferencia, ¡estaba a cinco metros de ella!

Sakura corrió por el pasillo, el viento chillaba, la oscuridad se mecía y la mujer del vestido le pisaba los talones, casi podía sentirla detrás murmurando cosas en un lenguaje desconocido.

-Sólo un poco más, un poco más.

La mujer del vestido andaba atrás, cada vez más rápido, siguiéndole el paso, con el incesante taconeo retumbando en las paredes, en el piso de madera, en los propios oídos de la kunoichi.

Estaba por alcanzarla.

-Ya casi, ya casi- se dijo al ver la puerta de entrada que daba al gran escenario donde dormían todos, entró corriendo y al bajar tropezó en el primer escalón, viniéndose abajo estrepitosamente al derrumbar algunas butacas, levantando tanto polvo, telarañas y bichos que gritó a todo pulmón y por un momento olvidó a la mujer del vestido parada en la entrada del teatro mirándola con esa sonrisa blanca y tétrica sobresaliendo entre la negrura.

-¡Qué demonios pasa!- gritó Naruto brincando cual felino y resplandeciendo cual luciérnaga a media noche, Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver la enorme luz incandescente que era Naruto. -¡Nos atacan, nos atacan!

-Cálmate Naruto- pidió Kakashi-, es solo Sakura.

-Oh… ¿eh?- Naruto dejó de brillar y miró donde su amiga, que estornudaba, tosía y trataba de sacarse de encima tres arañas y sus respectivas telarañas.

-Maldita sea, con ustedes nadie puede dormir tranquilo- murmuró Sasuke, que no era la primera vez que lo despertaban, la primera fue Sakura pisándole el pelo.

-¿Estas bien Sakura chan?

-Sí, sí- y entre estornudo y estornudo giró a ver la entrada con el miedo palpitándole en el estómago, o tal vez era una araña clavándole sus colmillos.

-¿Segura? Te ves muy pálida- Uzumaki corrió a ayudarla a limpiarse y salir de entre la madera apolillada. Sakura sonrió y asintió.

Cuando finalmente dejó de estornudar, llorar y moquear se sintió segura y trató de dormir. Intentó pensar que todo había sido una ilusión provocada por su intensa y cruel imaginación. Se acostó a dormir, eso sí, en medio de los otros tres.

Al día siguiente Sakura no se atrevió hablar nada de lo que había pasado, sería muy vergonzoso, además claro de que la famosa mujer del vestido seguía en la entrada, pero no como la mujer que había visto, sino solo como un pedazo de tela largo que se había atorado en la manija vieja y oxidada de la puerta.

-Debí imaginarlo- dijo bajito, dando un gran suspiro de alivio –, solo era un pedazo de tela vieja arrastrada por el viento.

Muy temprano llegó el dueño por los pormenores de la noche, Kakashi informó que no pasó la gran cosa y que había sido una noche tranquila y de buen sueño. El hombre alejó la pipa de la boca y tosió un poco al entrar al salón y mirar el desastre que Sakura armó al caer.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, es que anoche tropecé y… bueno…

El dueño sonrió –esté tranquila jovencita, supongo que es un riesgo al no tener buena iluminación. ¿Segura que no le pasó nada?

-Sí, no se preocupe.

-Vengan, los invito a desayunar.

Tan rápido como el viento Naruto iba detrás del hombre sonriendo y conversando. El dueño resultó ser muy afable y caballeroso llevándoles una deliciosa comida.

-De estar funcionando adecuadamente en estos momentos un par de músicos acompañarían el desayuno, justo allá- mencionó señalando la esquina al lado de las escalera.

Estaban en uno de los lobby con un gran espacio vacío que se usaba para degustar aperitivos en los intermedios.

-Justo frente a la ventana se ponían los músicos, y a los lados había mesas ovales donde los comensales esperaban la hora de la función, servían un delicioso té y un maravilloso chocolate caliente.

Sakura imaginó todo perfectamente, al igual que todos, el dueño podía describir todo tan minuciosa y claramente que era fácil.

-¿Usted lo vio? ¿Hace que tanto pasó?- dijo el rubio emocionado devorando un bocado.

-Hace varios años, más de noventa, diría yo.

-¿Noventa? Pero usted no se ve de más de 56

-Tengo 49, gracias- dijo el hombre sonriendo y dándole una galleta al hurón, que corrió a tomarla parándose en su regazo -; todo lo que sé me lo contó el abuelo, su padre era el dueño en ese entonces. No me tocó conocer el teatro en su mejor época, me hubiera gustado, debía ser algo digno de mirar.

-¿Y por qué no lo restaura?

-Necesito mucho dinero. La única herencia que tengo es el teatro, por suerte está asegurado, pero tiene una extraña cláusula que evita que se tire antes de una fecha indicada, por suerte se cumple en un par de días, y aunque es un monto considerable, no es lo suficiente, además después de eso se demolerá y ya no tendré excusa para evitarlo. Es una pena, pero no puedo evitarlo, la única razón por la que no lo han tirado las autoridades del pueblo es que se los he pedido como favor ofreciéndoles un poco del dinero que me darán los del seguro, pero ni así han podido controlar los intentos por destruirlo de los lugareños.

-¿Por qué querrían destruirlo?- cuestionó Sasuke, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Dicen que está embrujado- dijo el dueño, acariciando al hurón, Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

-Qué tontería- murmuró Sasuke -, pensé que por lo deteriorado, sin ofender.

-Pues dirán lo que quieran- interrumpió Uzumaki -, pero la única verdad es que está embrujado. Los sospeche desde que lo vi, anoche me quedó bien claro, pensé que era un sueño.

Apenas unas horas antes Naruto juró haber visto a un mimo de ojos rojos que le sonreía saludándole desde el techo, brincando desde un columpio balanceándose hasta llegar del otro lado del escenario, recibía aplausos y se quitaba la boina con todo y cabeza para agradecer.

-Qué tontería- bufó Sasuke, Sakura negó con la cabeza (no tan segura, la verdad) y Kakashi sonrió.

-En realidad tiene razón- dijo el dueño acaparando la atención de todos -; es verdad, está embrujado.

-No es que dude de usted, pero creo que debe haber una mejor explicación para…

-Sí, sé que hay muchos que no creen Kakashi san, pero es verdad. Simplemente es verdad. ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta con la noche que pasaron? Si es un no, creo que con lo que les resta se darán por enterados- dijo exhalando una bocanada de humo -; sea como sea, lo único que quiero es que nadie se acerque lo que queda de hoy a mañana a medio día.

-¿Y cómo sabe que está embrujada?

-Eso lo sé desde que era niño. Incluso una vez pude ver a la asistente.

-¿La asistente?

-Sí. Y en otra creo que miré el sombrero de copa del mago.

-¿Del mago?

-¿Acaso no saben la historia?

Naruto negó afanosamente, profundamente emocionado, Sasuke chasqueó la legua y movió el vaso de un lado a otro, sabía que a Naruto le encantaba escuchar (o ver) historias de terror, pero en la noche todo el valor se iba, incluso pasaba a pesadillas, el caso es que el afectado era él, porque su amigo no lo dejaba dormir.

-En realidad no es una historia de terror, sino más bien una historia romántica, triste y trágica. Hace muchos años, cuando el teatro estaba en su mejor tiempo, había un famoso espectáculo de magia-. El hombre sonrió y tal parecía que podía verse el esplendor del teatro solo en el brillo de sus ojos almendrados – el mago misterio actuaba continuamente.

-¿Mago misterio?- repitió Naruto tratando de grabarse el nombre.

-Que nombre tan trillado- dijo Sakura comiéndose una fresa del postre.

-Sí. El mago misterio era excelente, tenía una bella asistente y un par de niños huérfanos como aprendices. Para su espectáculo venían desde lejanas tierras y cada butaca del salón era ocupada. Pero una noche todo cambió. Hubo un grave accidente en uno de los actos de escapismo.

-¿El mago murió?- dijo Kakashi.

-Sí, pero no fue el único. Su asistente también.

El hombre dio otra bocanada más y en el humo Sasuke podía jurar que veía la escena del mago y la asistente muertos en aquel aparato lleno de agua, con sus cabellos flotando y sus cuerpos blancos, inertes y fríos, tan real que hasta podía sentir la humedad en sus ropas. Claro que aquello debía ser un desvarío por la falta de buen sueño, comida y un lugar decente donde pasar la noche, así que no dijo nada. El dueño sonrió con elegancia y quitó la ceniza de su pipa.

- Solo quedaron los aprendices, pero nadie supo nada de ellos después de que cerraran el teatro. Después de la tragedia fue cuestión de tiempo para que cerrara. Mis antepasados muchas veces quisieron revivir sus buenos años, pero siempre pasaba tal o cual incidente que lo impedía, tal vez eran casualidades, pero fueron demasiadas para que cualquiera creyera que lo eran, incluso el más incrédulo. Se dice que desde el incidente las almas de la asistente y del mago buscan reencontrarse, ella atormentada de no poder ayudarlo, él de haber provocado la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Se amaban?- dijo Naruto.

-Dijo que era una historia de amor- habló Sakura limpiándose con delicadeza los labios -, obviamente que sí.

El hombre sonrió y encendió una vez más la pipa, el hurón se recostó en su regazo dando gran bostezo. -Pues sí, es verdad. Esa es la trágica historia (al menos la más conocida y popular) que envuelve este maravilloso lugar. Es una lástima que no pueda hacerse mucho por él, realmente voy a extrañarlo, me angustia que lo tiren- suspiró -. Pero todo un inicio y un final. Con el dinero del seguro construiré algo bueno para el vecindario, tal vez sirva para recompensarlos por todos esos años que los atormentó.

El resto del día pasaron patrullando el teatro, con la esa sensación que se tiene cuando se entera de un suceso por demás particular. Quizá solo era su imaginación exaltada por la noticia de la maldición, o tal vez era verdad, lo cierto es que a cada uno de ellos les pasaron toda suerte de cosas raras que les erizaban la piel.

-¡Espérame Sasuke, espérame!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se detuvo- ¿qué quieres Dobe? Pensé que te tocaba rodear el frente, no el patio.

-Sí, sí, pero bueno- se tocó el brazo nervioso -, pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda y…

-Sí, sí, sí, nada que ver con que está por atardecer, ¿verdad?

Naruto rio bajo, nervioso- para que mentir, sí, me siento nervioso, este sitio me pone la piel de gallina en el día, no quiero pensar cuando oscurezca.

-Arg- negó con la cabeza -, bien, bien, puedes quedarte, eres una gallina…

-Oye… es que este lugar… me da ñañaras.

-¿Ñañaras? Calosfríos, supongo.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Acaso conoces cada una de las connotaciones de esa palabra?

-Connotaqué?

-Arg… olvídalo.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke también se sentía extraño, y no podía negar que tener compañía en ese tipo de situaciones era agradable. No es que fuera cobarde, ninguno de los ahí presentes lo eran, pero cualquiera se sentiría mal en ese sitio, con esos árboles secos, largos y viejos que crujían con el siempre silbante viento, con el rechinido de la madera y todo cuanto movieran, con la sombría esencia del teatro mismo que daba calosfríos de solo pararse frente al otro lado de la calle, con sus ventanas rotas, empolvadas, oxidadas y enmohecidas, con todo el montón de características que perturbaban a cuanto lo miraba.

-Teme, hace rato me pasó algo raro.

-¿Qué?

-Pues estaba caminando por el frente cuando escuché un sonido en la gran reja, tocaban. Te juro por Dios mismo que alguien estaba en la entrada detrás del gran cerco, pero cuando llegué a abrir estaba solo, había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡yo mismo lo vi desvanecerse en el aire!

-¿Y usaba capa y sombrero?

-¡Sí! ¡También lo viste!

-Claro que no, tonto.

-¿Cómo supiste qué…?

-Todos los magos usan eso, seguro lo imaginaste, con lo miedoso que andas no es difícil darse cuenta.

-Hum….- Naruto gruñó, deseó patear a su amigo pero el chillido del gran árbol le obligaron a hacer las paces inmediatamente y corrió tras el Uchiha sin rastros de orgullo pisoteado.

Lo que Sasuke no dijo es que él había visto un carruaje pasar del otro lado de la calle, y desde él una bella mujer le decía adiós moviendo su bello y antiguo abanico, si se ignoraba su rostro semi-desfigurado y el caballo en estado de descomposición no sería tan perturbador.

Tampoco dijo que esa noche, poco después de dormirse, sintió un peso extra sobre él, como si alguien lo mirara desde arriba, intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo, sin embargo lograba verlo aun sin abrirlos y a pesar de la oscuridad del teatro.

Era una mancha negra y flotante sobre él, con un par de ojos amarillos brillantes y una sonrisa blanca e impecable. La sombra lo veía, los ojos amarillos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, atravesándolo todo, hasta sus propios parpados, escuchando el murmullo de un silbido lejano. Intentó moverse, no podía.

Era como estar despierto pero con los ojos cerrados, quiso sacárselo de encima, tampoco pudo.

Era desesperante, sofocante, inquietante, esa sombra flotante, oscura, con esa gran sonrisa, viéndole desde arriba, cubriéndolo por completo, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder moverse, sin poder correr, solo esperar a que se fuera.

En realidad aquella desesperación solo duró segundos y apenas se movió la silueta se fue veloz y voló a la entrada al salón donde desapareció por el pasillo; Uchiha estaba seguro de ello, por muy inverosímil y loco que resultara.

Fue complicado regresar a dormir, y no solo por los alaridos bajos tipo llanto de cachorro pisoteado que daba Naruto, sino simplemente porque ese sentimiento de ser admirado, espiado y hasta tocado desde el aire por ese ser etéreo y gris no se fue hasta casi el amanecer.

Así fue, esa noche ninguno de los shinobis logró dormir del todo bien a pesar de ser un sitio terriblemente tranquilo (nadie se acercaba durante la noche). Naruto entre pesadillas y visiones solo se sintió mejor al mover su bolsa de dormir a un costado de su amigo, logrando milagrosamente dormirse después de un rato. Sasuke con esa incomodidad que da el sentir "algo" parecido a un espectro envuelto en sabanas negras flotando sobre ti, afortunadamente a su amigo rubio se le ocurrió acercarse, y lo permitió, porque por muy difícil que fuera aceptarlo, él también se sentía un poco menos horrible si lo tenía cerca.

Sakura durmió relativamente bien, se había hecho un té antes de ir a la cama pues estaba segura que después del incidente de la noche anterior con la mujer del vestido largo (y otros detalles del día), no estaba dispuesta a despertar, o si lo hacía no iría al baño aunque le reventara la vejiga.

Conciliar el sueño no fue problema para la kunoichi, el problema fueron los extraños sueños que le atormentaron. Era raro, pues no parecían una pesadilla, pero eran inquietantes.

El sueño fue como ver una película antigua, una donde puedes verte a ti misma como uno más de espectáculo, pero a la vez ser consciente de que eres tú, como sucede en cualquier tipo de sueño.

Pero ésta vez se miraba distinta, su cabello rosa era rojo como el de una zanahoria, sus ojos seguían verdes, pero más oscuros. Y era apenas una pequeña que observaba un espectáculo de magia.

En el escenario apareció el mago envuelto en el humo. Era un mozo apuesto y serio. Hizo trucos de cartas, los más comunes, no le causaron gracia, no era nada espectacular y sintió deseos de marcharse. Entonces el joven pidió un asistente, su amiga le pellizcó el costado y ella se levantó, todo el público la observó y aplaudió ante su valentía. Enojada con su amiga (que le recordaba a la picara de Ino) tuvo que pasar.

Y todo cambió.

La magia ya no sería una tontería, una distracción, algo improbable, pues el joven había hecho tan maravillosas suertes que le dejó cautivada.

Él era apuesto, mucho más si se veía tan cerca y con admiración; tenía cabellos blancos, usaba antifaz plateado y estando tan cerca pudo ver sus ojos, no eran negros, al menos no uno de ellos, el otro era castaño y ambos parecían sonreírle tras el antifaz, dándole un sentimiento conocido y familiar, como si tratara de recordar algo o a alguien sin lograrlo.

Antes de terminar el acto se acercó a ella dándole las gracias, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la niña sonrió apenada, con su cabello zanahoria agitándose tímidamente. Entonces él volvió a sonreír y estirando el brazo hasta detrás de la oreja de la pequeña le dijo el "¿qué tienes aquí?", con el clásico truco de la moneda tras la oreja, pero no extrajo una moneda, sino una hermosa flor roja, una malva, y se la entregó diciendo el tradicional "una flor para otra flor".

Como suele pasar en los sueños este también cambió sin sentido, coherencia o siquiera notarlo, ya no era una niña, era una joven apenas unos cuantos años más grande de su actual edad. Lucía hermosa, su cabello rojo y largo atado en un recogido de lado, cayendo por un costado, adornado con flores, con un vestido ligero y brillante, como toda asistente de mago.

Se veía a sí misma en el teatro, sonriendo mientras hacía tal o cual cosa al lado del mago de cabellos blancos y sombrero de copa. Era aquel mismo joven, sólo más grande, más adulto, un hombre. El mago misterio (de alguna manera sabía que ese era su nombre) seguía usando el antifaz pero sabía que le sonreía con sus ojos negro y castaño contentos y tranquilos.

Luego algo pasó, nuevamente la escena era diferente, algo extraña.

Estaba anegada de agua, desesperada, con sus cabellos rojos flotando por todos lados, angustiada, sofocada; miró sus manos frías y azules, trató de respirar, pero era imposible, más y más agua le lastimaba. Notó una cosa más aun mas preocupante, frente a ella veía una mota de ropa elegante y cabellos blancos, era el mago.

Pero estaba frio, pálido, muerto.

Y despertó. El corazón le latía aceleradamente; ahí estaba de nuevo, de nuevo ese sentimiento sofocante, como si no pudiera respirar.

Tuvo que mirar a todos lados para asegurarse de no estar dentro de aquel pequeño aparato, con la claustrofobia aun presente en su temblor, en su desesperación.

Había sido un mal sueño. Un horrible sueño.

Sintió enormes ganas de ir al baño.

-Carajo…

No era buena idea ir, sobre todo si se sentía tan asustada, tan falta de respiración, tan mal.

Deseaba llorar pero logró sosegarse y recostarse mirando el techo negro y lejano del gran teatro. Solo había sido un sueño, uno muy real, pero solo un sueño.

A pesar de que pudo tranquilizarse no logró dormir de nuevo, ni menos aún controlar las intensas e incluso dolorosas ganas de ir al baño. Después de mucho intentar resistir tuvo que darse por vencida e ir,

Anduvo rumbo al retrete tratando de no pensar mucho ni en el sueño ni en la mujer del vestido de la noche anterior, uno solo fue un sueño y la otra solo un pedazo de tela movido por el viento (que ya no volvió a ver). Finalmente llegó al baño casi corriendo, y no precisamente por miedo.

Libre al fin de la tortura de aguantarse salió a lavarse las manos y al mirarse en el espejo sucio y viejo deseó con todo su corazón que la poca luz de luna no se colara por la ventanilla.

No estaba sola, había alguien más. Alguien más detrás de ella. Mirándola, susurrando.

Nuevamente estaba la sensación de la noche anterior, solo que hoy tenía la regía idea de que al mirar el espejo observaría a una mujer desafortunada, herida y muerta detrás de ella, mirándola. Parecería estúpido y tonto, pero estaba completamente segura de que la mujer aparecería si subía la vista.

-No mires… no mires… no mires…

El corazón le empezó a latir más y más. Abrió la manecilla del agua y escuchó el ruido del agua, pero el agua nunca salió.

Susurros, un murmullo, era la mujer, la mujer detrás de ella. La mujer en el espejo.

-¿Qué…?- movió la mano una y otra vez buscando el agua, que seguía goteando cada vez más rápido, más intenso, pero no había nada. Sus manos seguían secas.

Más susurros, del agua, de la mujer. Intentaría olvidarlos.

Repentinamente sintió humedad, no en sus manos, si en sus pies, en sus piernas. Miró el piso y estaba anegado de agua tan limpia como la de manantial. Era bastante extraño, no había fuga alguna por donde escapara.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, oyendo el chasquido del agua bajo sus pies. Lo más perturbador de todo era ver el agua brotando de las paredes, escurriéndose, caminando por todo el baño, llenándolo poco a poco y mojándola cada vez más.

Como en el sueño, supo que sería como en el sueño.

Empezó a respirar forzadamente.

El agua le llegaba a la cadera.

Aterrada, con las manos frías y mojadas miró al frente, un gran error; ahí, en el espejo, estaba la mujer que susurraba, mirándola detenidamente.

Era la mujer pelirroja, esa de sus sueños, esa que era como ella; ahí estaba sustituyendo su propio reflejo, moviéndose en sincronía con ella; mirándola, traspasándole, metiendo frio en sus huesos, en su alma.

El agua le llegaba a la cintura.

Sus cabellos rojos zanahoria completamente mojados, pegados por completo a su rostro pálido y azul, a sus ropas ligeras y brillantes. Sus ojos verdes profundos, sin brillo, colándose entre los mechones mojados, era su reflejo, pero no era ella.

La mujer susurró y trató de tocarla, Sakura dio un paso atrás, sin poder despegar los ojos del espejo, entonces la mujer la miró directamente y levanto el brazo, señalándola, colocando la mano contra el espejo.

-Es…mí…imaginación… mi imaginación…

Pero parecía real, muy real.

-Vete…corre…muévete…

Pero no podía. El agua ya estaba en su pecho.

-Corre…

Entonces la mano empezó a salir de la prisión del espejo y casi le tocaba el cuello.

-¡Ah!

Como un pequeño destello de luz le llegó la capacidad de moverse, y recordó que podía correr.

-¡Ábrete maldita puerta!

La mujer ya estaba por sacar el rostro.

La puerta no abría. El agua estaba en el cuello. Debía salir, pero la puerta no abría.

Recordó que podía romperla. La derribó.

Sakura salió tan rápida e intempestivamente como la misma agua que seguía siendo real, tan real como para arrastrarla y hacerla caer un par de veces, empapándola por completo, pegándole los cabellos en la cara como a la mujer del espejo, e incluso tuvo que mirarlos para asegurarse que eran rosas, y no rojos.

Incorporándose por tercera vez escuchó el ruido de los pasos, con el chasquido que dan cuando se camina entre los charcos. La mujer la seguía.

Completamente aterrada reanudó la marcha segura de querer irse cuanto antes. Ahora la mujer estaba en el agua, siguiéndola como una sombra acuática.

Sakura decidió que no valía la pena esperar las pocas horas que faltaban para amanecer y no le quedaban ganas de averiguar qué era lo que esa mujer le susurraba en ese lenguaje extraño mientras intentaba tocarla, pero ya no desde atrás, sino desde el suelo mismo, pues el reflejo de la pelirroja desde el agua la acompañaba en el trayecto, en la huida, como una sombra acuosa y clara.

Tan asustada iba intentando no mirar ni su reflejo (o la mujer en el agua bajo sus pies) que siguió corriendo y corriendo, ignorando que pasó de largo la entrada al escenario; corrió por todo el edificio llegando al área que el dueño dijo estaba más deteriorada y peligrosa.

Y así como ignoró el hecho de que no era lógico que siguiera habiendo agua bajo sus pies después de pasar tantos metros, así también ignoró las recomendaciones del hombre y subió las escaleras, con el crujido de la madera vieja, con las polillas carcomiendo la madera de tal forma que al llegar a la parte superior y mirar con alegría que ya no había agua ni mujer en el piso observó a los lados, era un corredor largo, rodeado de ventanas enormes, con los vidrios más enteros (al ser la parte más alta, menos piedras podrían quebrarla) se dobló respirando forzadamente, dando grandes bocanadas de aire de tal forma que parecía no haber respirado desde varios minutos.

Un crujido, un chillido en las ventanas la hizo brincar, y a través de la ventana pudo ver un carruaje volando entre el viento, con un caballo en claro estado de descomposición bufando, moviendo sus crines, pasando justo por donde ella estaba. Ni siquiera pudo gritar para cuando ya el carruaje se había ido.

Y ahí estaba su reflejo, esta vez normal; tocó el vidrio viejo y empolvado y siguió respirando, un poco contenta de estar completamente seca.

-Solo fue mi imaginación- se dijo al ya no tener rastro de agua, tal vez fue el mal sueño, o ya no sabía ni que decirse, lo cierto es que estaba más sosegada.

Levantó la vista y su reflejo seguía en el vidrio, sólo que su cabello más largo, casi rojo, sus ojos más oscuros y su ropa era un lujoso, brillante, elegante y sencillo vestido que resplandecía con los rayos de la luna.

Y esta vez era real, lo supo al comprobarlo ella misma. Y pudo ver a la mujer a un lado de ella, casi tan igual que ella misma, entonces la mujer le murmuró algo. Pero Sakura no tuvo la cortesía de escucharla, o intentarlo al menos, salió corriendo. En realidad solo dando un par de pasos sin escuchar los alaridos lejanos y ahora desesperados de la mujer.

Quizá debió escucharla y quedarse a su lado, pues la madera empezó a crujir, rasgarse y venirse abajo, dejándola colgando, a punto de caer en el vacío oscuro y profundo donde estaba segura que no había nada bueno esperándola, estaba segura de ello, pues la mujer de cabellos rojos apareció frente a ella, mirándola con tristeza, silbando su lenguaje extraño, tratando de tomar sus manos para ayudarla y levantarla, pero solo atravesándola sin poder tocarla.

Esa sensación de muerte, de ahogarse, de sofocarse, era la de su sueño, esa sensación de querer ayudar y no poder era la que la mujer de cabellos rojos tenía, y la que ella también sentía.

Si caía, moriría.

Iba a caer, y a morir, estaba segura.

Kakashi despertó. Había tenido un sueño no muy agradable, para variar. Decidió salir a caminar. No era que le apeteciera mucho, pero estaba cansado y caminar era de las pocas cosas que le ayudaba a recobrar el sueño.

Caminó y caminó, el lugar no era lo más acogedor del mundo, e incluso tenía ese ambiente extraño y enrarecido que dan los lugares que nadie desea ir a ver a menos que te guste andar muriéndote de miedo. Quizá él no moría de miedo, pero no podía decirse que no le diera una sensación particular e inquietante. Era algo como una desesperación, como angustia, como un presentimiento.

-No he dormido bien, eso debe ser- más que temor era como estar alerta en batalla, esperando la estocada del enemigo.

Claro que le habían pasado cosas raras, pero nada que su propia lógica y temple tranquilo no interpretara como malos entendidos, casualidades, todo menos algo sobrenatural; lo malo de todo era esa sensación de persecución, de sofoco, de ansiedad que el lugar le provocaba y no podía evitar.

La noche anterior, antes de que Sakura rodara por las gradas o Naruto resplandeciera como luciérnaga, en su último rondín pudo ver a una mujer caminando en el corredor. Primero la confundió con Sakura, pero su alumna no usaba ese tipo de vestidos, entonces pensó debía ser alguien del pueblo. La siguió con la mirada y la mujer paró a un lado de la gran ventana, entonces estuvo seguro que no era un ser vivo (los seres vivos no desaparecen o flotan), pero no era horror lo que vio en ella antes de desvanecerse por completo, era tristeza.

Esa mujer no lo había dejado dormir ni esa noche ni la de ahora, las dos noches la había soñado, llamándole, susurrándole, esperándolo en algún lugar al cual él nunca podía llegar; pero solo fue en un sueño, solo un sueño y nada más.

Hubo otras cosas, como las luces encendiéndose y apagándose, como los clásicos jarrones viejos que rodaban de la mesa y se quebraban sin motivo aparente, como el viento murmurando, como las sombras corriendo en las esquinas, como el sonido de pasos, como la sensación de tener compañía y girar sin encontrar a nadie cerca; irónicamente de las cosas más extrañas por las que pasó fue subir al templete del teatro, mirar el largo y casi inexistente telón recobrar el hermoso rojo sangre, iluminado por las luces y escuchar los aplausos desde las gradas, girar y verlas vacías, siendo aún más extraño sentir una extraña dicha y alegría al escucharlos (algo que nunca le habían provocado ni las muchedumbres ni los aplausos).

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo largo que tenía una alfombra vieja y roída pisó algo, era un sombrero.

Un sombrero de copa.

Lo tomó, limpió y reacomodó, era lindo y elegante, nuevo y resplandeciente, con un lazo plateado en la base. Tenía ganas de ponérselo.

¿Qué tal si se lo ponía?

Pensando ponérselo o no una y otra vez empezó a girarlo entre los dedos.

Y lo hizo. No pasó nada extraordinario, salvo la sensación de tener algo en la cabeza. Sintió pena, vergüenza ante la probabilidad de que alguien lo viera, se lo quitó. Caminó con él en las manos hasta llegar uno de los ventanales, o tal vez era un enorme espejo.

¿Qué tal si lo usaba otra vez? ¿Cómo se vería con él?

Se lo puso, limpió una parte del espejo y miró su reflejo, no se veía tan ridículo como pensaba, pero tampoco muy elegante.

-Tal vez con el resto del traje quedaría mejor.

Solo alguien como él pensaría esa clase de cosas en un ambiente tan… particular.

Un ruido en la esquina del corredor, no era nada, sólo… sólo nada. Se miró en el espejo una vez más, y esta vez se sorprendió al ver a alguien más en el espejo. Era casi como él, solo que con antifaz en lugar de máscara. Se parecía a él, pero no era él.

El hombre le comprobaba que efectivamente, el sombrero de copa luciría mucho mejor con el traje completo. El del antifaz estaba pálido y ligeramente azul, empapado y serio pareció hablarle, pero no podía Kakashi no entendía lo que decía.

-Un genjutsu- murmuró Hatake tocando el espejo -, este lugar debe tener algo como un genjutsu para alejar a los…

Y antes de poder buscar las respuestas el hombre detrás del espejo tocó el vidrio, le hablaba y exigía atención. Kakashi lo observó, lucía molesto. Se quitó el antifaz.

-Definitivamente se parece a mí…

El mago extrajo algo de una de las mangas, una carta, la tiró contra el rostro del ninja, sorpresiva e inexplicablemente le golpeó la nariz haciéndole sangrar un poco.

-Venga, no era la mía- murmuró molesto, sacándosela de encima y limpiándose la nariz.

Empezaba a sofocarse y sentirse enojado, desesperado, como en el sueño, como el hombre en el espejo que cada vez lucía más y más descompuesto.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías- gruñó Kakashi, se sentía más pesado, incluso le faltaba el aire, el lugar se enrareció y olía a moho, a humedad.

Caminó y caminó y en cada objeto que se reflejaba podía verlo a él, al hombre que seguía llamándole enojado, arrojándole no solo cartas, sino toda clase de artefactos que usan los magos.

El colmo fue al doblar en la esquina, donde el rechinido de las escaleras viejas le obligó a detenerse –no es seguro.

El viento murmuró, habló, volándole el sombrero lejos

-¿Qué?

El viento hablaba, y él pudo escucharlo decir una sola palabra, pero no estaba seguro.

"Sálvala" repitió el viento.

Eso decía: "sálvala", silbando la misma palabra una y otra vez.

La luz de un candelabro empezó a encenderse y apagarse una y otra vez, meciéndose como si estuviera temblando. Hatake empezó a marearse, a sentirse aún más sofocado, había una desesperación dentro de él, creciendo, creciendo más y más.

Y ahí estaba el mago, una vez más, frente a él, desde el vidrio sucio de una ventana, donde exhalaba vapor, donde se le veía frio, azul, muerto, mucho más muerto que la primera vez que lo miró.

El mago exhaló contra el espejo, condensándose un poco del vapor, Kakashi pudo ver la mano del mago escribiendo el "sálvala…" fuerte, claro.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

"…a ella" contestó el mago misterio (estuvo seguro que ese era su nombre) en el viento.

Sin importarle mucho de dónde demonios había salido aquel gélido aire que le calaba y humedecía el cuerpo solo pudo pensar en alguien. Solo había una "ella" ahí, y esa era Sakura.

Desesperación, humedad, frio, asfixia, miedo, terror, enojo, angustia, tantas cosas le recorrieron e hicieron correr y buscarla. Debía encontrarla y salvarla.

Su cuerpo, la desesperación, la angustia, el sofoco en su pecho, todo se lo decía, todo se lo exigía tanto como el mismísimo mago que corría junto a él en cuanta superficie pudiera reflejarlo.

Entró al escenario bajando la mitad de las gradas de dos en dos, nada, no estaba ahí, sólo Sasuke y Naruto.

Regresó y esta vez rogó por ver al fantasma o lo que fuera el mago misterio, lo vio al final del pasillo, esta vez completamente empapado y sin su saco elegante, solo camisa y un pantalón ligero y algunas cadenas en sus manos, con las marcas de los grilletes claras, fuertes y azules en sus muñecas.

-¿Dónde?

El ruido estridente de las cadenas al levantar la mano, señalando.

Kakashi corrió siguiendo sus indicaciones, siguiendo ese latido incesante por ese pasillo largo y eterno del teatro embrujado. Vio muchas cosas horribles, terribles y escabrosas, pero nada le daba más miedo que esa sensación de perderla, de saberla a punto de morir.

Y la encontró.

Colgaba de la madera crujiente, amenazante, sus manos delicadas completamente astilladas, lastimadas, se le veía pálida y asustada. De un salto llegó, la tomó y la jaló, sacándola de las garras del abismo, de las lanzas de madera que la esperaban debajo, con ansias de sentir su carne, de provocar a su alma escaparse del delicado cuerpo.

-Sensei… sensei- murmuró apenas pudo. Y se abrazó temblando como una hoja de papel. Quería llorar, pero no podía -; tenía miedo, tengo miedo…sáqueme de aquí, quiero irme…- dijo, sincera, asustada, temblando, de frío, de horror, de tristeza, ya ni sabía de qué. Kakashi la miró, más pálida que nunca. -. Está temblando, ¿por qué está mojado?

-Igual tú, estas empapada y fría, ¿qué te pasó?

Era verdad, ella estaba nuevamente mojada cuando apenas unos segundos antes ya estaba seca -No… no lo sé.- Al menos Sakura tenía idea de quien era la culpable, claro que no diría que era por la mujer, la pelirroja que había desaparecido apenas su maestro se acercó.

Kakashi se incorporó sin dejar de tomarle las manos y Sakura jamás sintió tantas ganas de seguir junto a él, ni siquiera en batalla. Anduvieron un poco por el pasillo y tuvieron que salir por otro sitio, los ojos aterrados de Sakura miraban de un lado a otro, deseando ver entre la oscuridad algo, cualquier cosa, pero con deseos también de no ver nada, nada nunca más.

-¿Qué…qué es esto?

Llegaron a un corredor lleno de espejos, largos, gruesos, delgados, pequeños, de todos tipos, como una especie de casa de los espejos.

-El pasillo de los espejos.- dijo Hatake, recordando al dueño.

-Pero dijo que nadie había dado con él en años.- murmuró Sakura con la boca seca, con la seguridad de que aquello no era nada bueno.

Y ahí, en el espejo de frente estaba la pelirroja, era su reflejo, pero no era ella. La mujer le habló y Sakura sintió la enorme necesidad de ir esta vez. Tal vez era gratitud por tratar de ayudarla, tal vez solo lastima por la tristeza de sus ojos, lo cierto fue que soltó a Kakashi y fue donde la mujer.

Tocó el espejo y con ellos las manos metálicas y frías de la pelirroja.

"Ayúdame"

Y por primera vez Sakura lo comprendió.

El reflejo de la mujer empezó a verse distinto, como si estuviera dentro de una piscina, Sakura sintió desesperación y podía jurar que ella misma sentía que se ahogaba, entonces tomó las manos de la mujer e intentó sacarla, y lo hizo.

El fantasma salió del espejo, flotando pero libre de agua, entonces el espejo terminó de romperse derramando agua por todo el piso, empapando los pies de Sakura. Sakura la observó, ya no le daba tanto miedo a pesar de lo extraña que se veía, entonces la mujer volvió a hablar.

"Ayúdame" pidió una vez más.

-Está bien.

Y la asistente sonrió y la tocó entrando en su cuerpo. Kakashi corrió intentando evitarlo pero no logró hacer nada. Al llegar Sakura tenía sus ojos verdes más oscuros y sus cabellos rojos y más largos. Le sonrió y le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

-Me salvaste ésta vez, una vez más- dijo –; por fin puedo tocarte. Por favor, quiero verte.

Hatake no dijo nada, pero extrañamente sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Encontró al mago en otro espejo, lejos, muy lejos de donde estaban y supo que debía hacer, la dejó y fue donde el mago.

-Adelante, puedes hacerlo.

El mago obedeció y de un momento a otro Kakashi ya no era él, sino aquel mago.

El resto de los sucesos fue como estar en un sueño. Un sueño donde los ninjas lograba verlos en sus cuerpos. Verlos desde lejos, estando uno al lado del otro.

Sakura sonrió cuando su maestro se colocó a su lado, justo de igual manera como el mago con la asistente, como en una clase de espejo. Fue entonces cuando el mago y la asistente finalmente, después de años y años de intentarlo en vano lograron reencontrarse, unirse en un abrazo.

Y de alguna manera los ninjas entendieron el sufrimiento eterno que esos dos tenían, condenados a saberse cercanos, en el mismo lugar, pero nunca encontrarse, tocarse o siquiera mirarse. Mirando a esos dos fue que pudieron entender el resto de la historia, era como verla en una película.

Era la vida de la asistente y el mago.

Ella lo conoció de niña, en aquel espectáculo de magia, antes de ser el famoso y prestigioso mago. Tanto la entusiasmó que aprendió magia, pero nunca lograba hacer nada bien, era torpe.

Entonces hubo una oportunidad. No sería la estrella del show, pero sería la asistente del gran "Mago misterio"

La asistente lo reconoció, con su cabello blanco, con sus ojos bicolores, con su antifaz plateado, supo que era aquel jovencito que le regaló la flor. Pero él no la recordaba. Pero no importaba.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente lo inevitable pasó, lo amaba, y él a ella.

Sakura sintió vergüenza y miró a su maestro, estaba a un lado de ella, mirando a esos dos tanto como ella misma, mirando los recuerdos de aquellos dos tanto como ella misma. Ahora entendía a quién le recordaba aquel joven de sus sueños, era a Kakashi sensei, por supuesto.

Kakashi y Sakura miraron una vez más en los recuerdos, era el mago discutiendo con ella, y ella con él. La asistente negaba, pero él no aceptaba su rechazo. Era un acto peligroso, exagerado, a ella no le gustaba, había mucho riesgo. No ayudó esa vez, solo los pequeños aprendices, el niño de pelo negro como la noche y la niña de cabellos rubios como el sol.

Lo estrenaron en la gran noche. El mago entró atado, llenando el tanque de agua, él la vio preocupada y quiso bromear haciendo un poco más tardado el acto, solo para molestarla por el reciente descontento. Pero la asistente sabía que algo no andaba bien, se lo decía su corazón, con esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría.

Lo vio desmayarse debido a un ligero percance ajeno a él golpeó las paredes con ansiedad, pero él nunca abrió siquiera los ojos. La pelirroja no soportó la angustia y a pesar de que le decían que no lo hiciera entro al pequeño recipiente (apenas cabían los dos) y empezó a tratar de desatarle, pero era inútil, siempre fue muy torpe, sobretodo en actos de escapismo.

Arriba, en la superficie del tanque podía ver el reflejo de los niños, ambos le pedían salir, pero ella sabía que era la única oportunidad para salvar al mago. Tampoco nunca fue buena para aguantar la respiración.

Lo besó pasándole el poco oxigeno que le quedaba, logrando que recobrara la conciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos la miró muy cansada, azul, muriéndose, el mago trató de soltarse y pedirle que saliera, pero ella estaba muy débil, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle antes de desfallecer.

Sus movimientos desesperados lograron marcarle las muñecas con las marcas moradas de las cadenas y los grilletes, pero no importaban nada al lograr tomar el rostro de la pelirroja.

Los cabellos rojos de la joven flotaban y su piel blanca parecía brillar más hermosa que nunca. Y como un chispazo comprendió, supo que estaba muerta.

Supo que fue por salvarlo.

Supo que fue por su culpa.

Por su egocentrismo, por su presunción.

Por su torpeza.

Había muerto.

Con tristeza tomó su frágil y frio cuerpo y lo abrazó deseando pedir perdón, regresar el tiempo y estar con ella, pero supo que ni eso se merecería. Se llenó de enojo contra sí mismo, contra su impertinencia, se llenó de desesperación, de tristeza al no poder ayudarla, al haberla perdido; no pudo salvarla, ella lo salvó y él solo provocó su muerte, todo eso hacían que no fuera nada el estar por morir ahogado.

Le empezó a faltar aire, pronto todo acabaría, arriba los niños ayudantes le hablaban tratando de sacarlo, afuera los espectadores gritaban asustados, emocionados. Pudo salir, pero no lo hizo.

Decidió quedarse con ella.

Tal vez no lo merecía, pero haría lo posible por estar con ella, por pedir perdón, aunque fuera en otro lugar, en otra vida, aunque pasaran cientos de años. Lo haría.

Sakura sintió tristeza y entendió aquel barullo de sentimientos revolucionándose dentro. Miró a su maestro y él le sonrió triste brindándole apoyo y consuelo, pasándole las manos por el cabello, reconfortándola.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Tu tampoco- dijo el mago, besándole las manos –te he buscado tanto…

-Al menos ya no estaremos lejos, solos, condenados… ahora lo sabemos.

-Sí.

-¿Tendremos una oportunidad más?

-Eso espero.

El hombre sonrió y la besó.

Era extraño, como un sueño, uno donde podía ver al mago y la asistente dentro de sus cuerpos pero con ellos ahí también; e incluso Sakura podía sentir el calor en sus labios por el beso del mago, como si la besara a través de ella, como si fuera ella a quien besara, y se preguntó si su maestro sentía lo mismo.

-Gracias- les dijo el mago, sacándose el sombrero tomando fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja.

-Gracias- agregó la asistente sonriendo cálidamente, mostrándose hermosa en ese vestido ligero y brillante.

Salieron de sus cuerpos como un par de luces, como un par de luciérnagas roja y blanca que terminaron de escaparse por entre los espejos hasta revotar por la ventana y salir afuera, donde el viento soplaba con ese murmullo ruidoso, donde el sol apenas se asomaba.

Cuando Sakura dejó de ver las luciérnagas y miró los rayos de la alborada se dio cuenta de que ya era ella misma, de que Kakashi sensei tenía tan gris su cabello como siempre y de que sus ojos seguían tan negro y rojo como normalmente eran.

Aun así tuvo que mirarse en el espejo para ver su cabello rosa y sus ojos verde claro y estar segura de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a pesar del bello vestido ligero y brillante que aun cargaba, a pesar de que Kakashi sensei todavía vestía ese traje elegante del mago.

-Será mejor volver- dijo Kakashi poniéndose el sombrero -, Naruto y Sasuke pronto despertaran, o tal vez ya nos están buscando.

-Sí.

Y esta vez el mimo en el techo del pasillo, la mujer del vestido (una mucama) e incluso el carruaje (volvió a pasar mientras bajaban las escaleras) no le dieron miedo. Lo único que Kakashi hizo fue sacarse el sombrero al saludar al mimo del techo que le aplaudía mientras sonreía.

-Sensei, ¿sabe? lo único que quisiera es mi ropa, sería muy extraño que…- Y ya estaba, iban caminando cuando sus ropas regresaron a la normalidad dejando la oración a la mitad. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón del escenario.

Todo era muy extraño, pero graciosamente a Sakura ya no le intimidaba tanto. Así que cuando la mucama reapareció en la puerta y le ofrecía una toalla para secarse el rostro no le importó el susto de muerte que le dio al seguirla por el pasillo la noches anterior, tomó la toalla y se secó dándole las gracias, la mucama, que seguía tan tétrica como siempre, sonrió y desapareció.

-Sensei, creo que con esto ya nada me da miedo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Ah… que bien- dijo él, empezando a bajar las gradas -, si es así… ya puedes soltarme.

-¿Hum?

Sakura parpadeó, Kakashi sonrió y le apretujó la mano. Haruno lo soltó inmediatamente un poco sorprendía de no haber notado como desde que aquellas luciérnagas desaparecieron y mientras caminaban todo el lugar siguió tomándolo de la mano, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por costumbre, quien sabe.

-Será mejor no decir nada- dijo Hatake

Ella asintió tratando de no sonrojarse mucho pensando que explicar todo eso sería muy difícil, vergonzoso y problemático, y no quería nada de eso, sobre todo porque Sasuke la miraba desde abajo esperando que terminara de bajar.

A medio día llegó el dueño, con su cabello negro un poco encanecido, con sus anteojos, con su hurón blanco, con su buen humor y amabilidad.

-Mañana lo derrumbaran, es un hecho, que pena. Muchas gracias por cuidarlo.

-No fue nada- dijo Naruto con pose de éxito. Sasuke rodó los ojos recordando cómo no se le despegó en toda la noche.

-Aquí está su pago.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron los primeros en salir, realmente deseaban no volver nunca. El dueño se quedó sentado en una de las sombrillas de la entrada, con el pequeño hurón blanco en sus rodillas.

Kakashi y Sakura se encaminaron después, antes de salir la kunoichi dio un último vistazo sintiendo un poco de nostalgia, era una pena que destruyeran el edificio, porque a pesar de que estaba en desuso y mal cuidado, era por demás majestuoso e imponente, además, ¿qué iba a ser del montón de espíritus que aun vivían en él?

Se recargó contra el cerco dando un profundo suspiro y el último vistazo al teatro.

-¿Qué tienes aquí?

-¿Qué?- Sakura parpadeó.

Kakashi estiró un brazo justo detrás de la oreja de la joven, de donde sacó una flor, una malva amarilla que le entregó sonriendo, Sakura la tomó sin poder responder.

-¿De dónde…?- preguntó sorprendida, era como un deja-vu -¿Cómo…cómo lo hizo?

Kakashi sonrió y señaló detrás, Sakura giró y sonrió, estaba recargada en el cerco lleno de malvas amarillas, rojas y naranjas.

-No creí que creyeras en la magia- dijo él. Sakura río bajo y observó la flor, para cuando alzó la vista notó como su maestro se alejaba. Se puso la flor en la oreja y lo siguió.

Los ninjas ya estaban muy lejos pero el dueño seguía mirándolos marchar. Prendió la pipa y fumó.

-Odio que fumes- dijo el hurón brincando a la silla del al lado convirtiéndose en una bella mujer de cabellos rubios platinados.

-Bah, deberías haberte acostumbrado -. La mujer bufó, cruzó de brazos y miró al frente, donde los shinobis –Paciencia, solo un poco más de tiempo.

-Tiempo- gruñó la mujer -. Tengo casi un siglo esperando.

- Ya ha pasado lo básico, ¿no? Sólo paciencia y tiempo, eso decía el maestro- y ambos sujetos miraron al frente, donde los ninjas casi se perdían.

Y de un momento a otro aquel teatro, con todo y espíritus, dueño y hurón-dama desaparecieron.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola jóvenes lectores.

Sí, Kakashi aquí conserva su ojo rojo, ¿por qué? Porque me gusta mucho (y eso da más el aire de misterio que deseaba para el fic) n.n

Pues como la letra Ñ no da muchas opciones elegí la que más me dijeron en el face "ñañaras" claro que la connotación de "calosfríos" que las otras son muy raras :P, aunque la palabra no dale tanto como en otros fics, de hecho solo la dice Naruto una vez, aunque su significado aparece a lo largo del relato.

La idea del mago y la asistente me la dio Sempai2008 pero le modifiqué unas cosillas, espero que aun así le gustara el resultado, además traté de colocar algo como escenas de terror-persecución, es la primera vez que lo intento, espero no haber quedado en ridículo.

La siguiente letra es la O y está libre para quien guste proponer.

Nos vemos-leemos pronto. Que tengan buen día, y les comento que algunas cosillas de las que narre me han pasado, como lo de Sasuke y el espectro que lo vigila desde arriba (es horrible, horrible, aunque el mío no tenía ojos amarillos ni sonreía, pero es horrible tener algo como un dementor arriba de ti xD) y lo del tener la sensación y seguridad de que al levantar la mirada frente a un espejo verás a alguien, eso es desconcertante…

En fin, espero y no piensen que estoy muy loca n.n; saludos y dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
